Unable to Interfere My Ass
by SerenBunny
Summary: Self preservation is a kicker - just look at the trouble that the Asguard caused to stay alive: Pulling a girl from our dimension, screwing up the time line and giving her more problems than the SGC could make in a month. AU.
1. I

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own anything relating to Stargate Atlantis or anything else that you recognise.  
**Warnings:** (For this chapter) NONE.  
**Spoilers:** NONE.**  
Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating: **T.  
**Other: **I started this once the episode Sunday aired. This was the only way I could think of to save our lost man. (Saying like that so that no one gets spoiled.) there will be a warning at the beginning of each chapter of torture/episodes/blood/gore etc. Please do not point out my large plot holes, or the fact that it may not follow the show to the letter or much at all - I haven't seen a few of the episodes recently. This is to help my university essays, by extending the amount that I write in a short piece of time. Also I know she will seem Mary-Suish and that the relationships she will have with the characters will be odd and off, but this is AU people! Alternate Universe! Not everything is the same! Like Kolya.**  
Updates:** Hopefully regularly, I will post even if I get no reviews.**  
Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, just showing the world that I can write this darned thing!**  
Chapter:** 1/25

* * *

_I know you haven't left me  
But I feel like I'm alone  
I'm a big boy now  
But I'm still not grown  
_DMX - Lord Gimmie A Sign.

* * *

Music pumped through the banged up stereo of the plain white removal van, which was currently doing 70 on the motor way, moving towards Ayrshire, in Scotland. In the van was a young woman, the tender age of 17, and all of her worldly possessions. 

Her name is Kimberley Black, a first year student at Paisley University studying Primary Teaching. She had mid back length hair that had been dyed many time, that was evident with the mass streaks of blonde and brown, with a few red here and there, that swung back and forth as she shook her head in time with the music.

P.I.N.K

P.I.M.P

I'm back again

I know ya'll missed me (1)

Having recently achieving her drivers licence Kimberley decided to brave the world and move into her apartment near the university in the scalding month of July before classes start in a few weeks.

Since she left her house as nine o'clock that morning (2), it being ten thirty something right now, Kimberley was only making sure she was not singing terribly and that she was going in the right direction.

'Wouldn't be the first time I got lost!' she laughed to her self with a rough sounding voice. She coughed and her eyes flicked off the road for a moment as she grabbed her bottle of water sitting next to her. Flipping off the cap, she drank a bit of it, feeling it getting rid of that mornings build up of grime in her throat.

In seventy-seven and sixty-nine

Revolution was in the air

I was born too late

Into a world that doesn't care (3)

"OH I WISH I WAS A PUNK ROCKER WITH FLOWERS IN MY HAIR!" Kimberley screamed and closed her eyes as she went under a large stone archway, and since her eyes were closed, she never noticed the light green shimmer that the face of the entryway held for a few seconds.

* * *

All was quiet in the world that was Atlantis. Well as quiet as you can get in mid June on the first year of being in a different galaxy with the worlds most opposite people being your colleges.

Our focus was happening in the main section of the Atlantis base, where all the members of there main off world team, col. John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Ronnon Dex and Doctor Rodney McKay, were talking to the head of the facility, Doctor Elizabeth Weir, when the klaxon of the gate room went off.

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION! ALL GUARDS TO THE GATE ROOM! I REPEAT ALL GUARDS TO THE GATE ROOM! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" one of the technical officers spoke into the microphone clearly and at once, a flurry of movement was a happening.

Doctor Weir and the first team all but ran to the room over looking the Stargate and stared in amazement as a green light shinned instead of the turquoise blue one that was usually there.

"When did this happen?" Weir spoke strongly to one of the tech people to her left.

"A few minutes a go ma'm. We've been trying to activate the shield but nothings responded, it's like the controls have been pre-programmed for this event." The tech person, Chuck, (4) said, then stopped working and swivelled round his chair to speak to her face to face. "Permission to give an idea ma'm?"

Weir nodded and Chuck began to talk. "I'd suggest getting more heavy fire arms down there, auto or detonate able ones probably, and recall the men."

Weir nodded again and was about to give a command when a scream was heard.

"OH SHITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

It was feminine and getting closer to them.

A screeching noise was heard and then a loud, and annoying, honk was heard and then an almightily _CRASH_ was heard and a white transit van, one that looked like it was from Earth, came swirling out of the gate, and was spinning out of control.

Men in the path of the metal machine jumped to the left to escape its dangers and watched as it slowly began to slow down. After a moment they heard a loud blast of music coming from the front of the van before it cut with a girl jumping out of it with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god did I kill anyone? OH GOD I did didn't I!" She shouted and grabbed onto the vans door handle for support. Everyone looked behind her and up to where Weir and the others were standing.

Sheppard looked at Weir before he commented. "Doesn't sound like an evil killer to me."

"Actually she sounds much like Doctor Becket." Teyla added and Ronnon nodded as he stared at the screen in front of him with her face on it.

"Oh great another Scottish person!" Ford commented with a light smile.

"Well let's go and meet our new guest shall we? And remember, we have no idea who this person is, so give a little courtesy but keep things protected, we do not need another repetition of what happened on the last planet do we, col. Sheppard, lieutenant ford?" Weir spoke at length and gave Sheppard and Ford the 'look'. (5)

"I'll behave! Honest!" Sheppard and Ford answered and held their hands up.

As they walked down the stairs Ford nudged Sheppard in the side. "You know that was meant for you."

Kimberley looked round the room and finally noticed the huge thing to the right of her, it looks like the stargate.

"Ahh so ye know about it then, are you a traveller or sacrifice or something to that affect?" A Scottish accent comment to her as soon as she whispered Stargate. (6)

"Erm, a traveller I guess." Kimberley answered and looked at what she guessed was a Doctor , and boy did he look familiar. "Hey I'm a little lost and was wondering where I am? I got a feeling that I ain't in Kansas any more Toto."

A few people laughed and one almightily groan was heard once she finished speaking.

"Oh god she just HAD to say it didn't she!" Doctor McKay mumbled and shot a glare at the girl in front of him.

"What? Not my fault that's what I'm thinking!" She shot back and put most of her weight onto her right leg and shifted slightly and then her eyes widened once she say who he really was.

"Hello? Are you in shock or something?"

"Look we know he's ugly but that's just rude." col. Sheppard joked and walked towards her with one arm on his gun, the other held out towards her. "col. John Sheppard, head of military personnel as this base, and you are?"

"Kimberley Black, erm, 1st year student at Paisley University. Sorry did you say John Sheppard?" She took in a breath at his nod. "Oh my, oh my, oh blitsnak!" (7)

"Blitsnak?" Sheppard mouthed to his team. Teyla and Ronnon simply shook their heads; it did not mean anything that they knew of.

Kimberley looked at everyone around her and suddenly got a chill through her. 'I'm probably on the Atlantis base, surrounded by the crew, it must be season one or two since they aren't locking me up and checking that I am a Wraith. OH MY GOD THE WRAITH! What am I going to say? Oh shit they're looking at me! Okay, I'll just say, erm, that I'm a sacrifice. Yeah it might work; no, I've got the van, erm, an explorer? Yeah an explorer! Wait but how do I know them? Shit! Erm, wait what about a seer? Damn I'm talking to myself!' (8)

Doctor Carson Becket looked at the girl and then remembered why he was there. "Doctor Weir, if I may?" he continued at her nod. "May I check the lass aer tae see if she's suffered fae any kind ae shock etcetera and see if she has the gene? Then you could continue the interview?"

"Gene? Oh no! Not me! Nuhhu! I'm just regular girl, got no nasty Wraith gene or ancient in me either!" Kimberley gibbered and then turned her eyes to look at her van and then she suddenly dipped into the pockets of her black jacket. "Look I'm just going to check my phone; I'll only be two seconds! Don't shoot!"

She grinned internally remembering an incident with her parents and those words on a foggy mountain the previous summer. She dug around her pockets and withdrew a map, packet of chewing gum, some money, a memory stick, a packet of fags, post it notes and a white chocolate LG phone.

Kimberley slid the screen open and watched in amazement as it died. "Man! Great! Just what I need! I doubt that there is a place to charge this, hey what about my laptop?"

"How about we take this to my office?" Doctor Weir interrupted her and the girl looked like a dear caught in the headlights. "And we can work out what we are going to do with you after that."

"Sure, yeah, hey! What is going to happen to my van? I've got all my stuff there." Kimberley asked and then lowered her eyes. "Oh sorry, just got the message."

"Message?" Teyla asked looking quizzically at Ronan whose look said 'I'm just as lost as you are.'

"The whole not saying that you are a prisoner but you are message. I'll come quietly!" Kimberley explained and held up her hands, then turned to follow the gang out of the main concourse and onto the stairway that led up to the meeting rooms.

There was a bustle of movement to get out of the teams way as they moved past various doors and Kimberley looked into each one at a glance as they passed.

All too soon, well for Kimberley anyway, they were in the main meeting room over looking the Stargate.

"Well Miss Black," Weir began "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some water, please." Kimberley answered. "So what are you going to do with me?"

Sheppard looked at Weir before McKay jumped in.

"Well that all depends on where you come from. Are you alien or human?" He demanded and glared at her.

"I'm very much human, thank you." She responded to an auxiliary person who gave her a glass of water. "Do you have any idea how I got here? Was there a code?"

Sheppard looked at her sharply before his eyes fully focused on her. "How do you know about the I.D.C?"

"Well, erm, I just do. You see I'm a seer, and I am an explorer, and was sent by my people through the great and power Stargate that often bestows gifts to us, such as its great technology. Also it was an experiment to see if our D.I.D would be traceable in our fight with the Wraiths." 'Man that made NO sense and I said it!' Kimberley flashed a smile at them and then took them in.

McKay was as baby looking as the show, Ford was eyeing her suspiciously, Weir and Sheppard were standing pretty close together and Teyla and Ronnon were as close as the two warriors could get.

All in all they looked like they didn't believe a word she said.

Weir raised an eyebrow and looked to Sheppard with a look in her eyes. 'Don't believe a word, you?'

Sheppard shook his head and then sighed. "Look since you look human, and we are a bunch of trusty people, why not go with Doctor Becket and get a blood sample done, get settled in and then well see what we can do about getting you back home."

"Erm look I see that you might not believe me, but I don't think there is any way for me to return home." Kimberley said and then sniffed as fear struck her. "Oh God I'm never going to see my family again!"

Tears collected in her eyes as she hid her face in her arms on the table and her shoulders shook as she tried to keep them in but a huge sob left and then the dam broke; tears rolled down her face and she blocked everything out until she felt strong arms envelop her in a hug.

"There, there lass, it'll be okay!" Doctor Becket spoke softly as he smiled to her red blotchy face, "We'll find you a way home, nothing is impossible with this lot!"

Kimberley smiled shakily at Becket and then turned to look at the rest of the gang. "So what's going to happen with my stuff?"

Weir moved her head to the right and smiled at her. "We would do nothing to impose on your privacy and we are only moving the vehicle to clear the landing area of the gate room. Once you find yourself a room it will need to be inspected though so that there are no harmful chemicals."

Kimberley bit back her next statement and smiled back at her. "So what will I do while I'm here, I wanna pull my weight and help!"

"Well what are you good at?" Ford asked.

Kimberley thought for a minute before responding. "In my old job I was a catering assistant, I'm great with kids, got loads of experience with events, was on TV once because of it, erm, I'm good with computers, not up to speed with your guys though, just basically surfing the net, finding things, fixing typing errors and such."

"How about she takes Jamison's job in the entertainment team?" Doctor Becket suggested after he straightened, keeping a protective hand on her shoulder. "He'll be off for a few months with the shock, and it won't take that long to get her hame."

Weir nodded and a smile graced her lips. "What an excellent idea Doctor Becket, well since that's sorted why don't you head down to the infirmary and get a check up and then maybe you could go with Kimberley and find her a room?"

Doctor Becket nodded and Weir was about to leave when Kimberley called her back.

"Would it be possible for me to get my laptop? It's got a great sentimental value on it." She asked shyly and wiped her face with the back of her hands 'Thank God I didn't put make-up on this morning!'

"Well it wouldn't be protocol, but is it essential to you?" Weir asked and nodded when Kimberley nodded exuberantly. "Then I don't see what the problem will be."

McKay attempted to say something but Teyla put her hand on his arm and gave him a look.

"Oh thank you!" Kimberley beamed and then rushed down stairs with Dr. Becket calling after her.

"Do you think that was wise, Doctor Weir?" Ford asked and they watched the girl collect a backpack from the front of the white van and hand a key to a member of the clean up crew.

"We might not know who this girl is, or where she is from, but we do know that she is in a desperate situation and needs our help. Isn't that we always end up doing, help people?" Weir replied and turned to look at them all with a hint of mirth on her face.

* * *

The sky was dipping slightly into the horizon when Doctor Becket and Kimberley arrived at the white pristine main medical bay. The sheen of the utensils glistened in the evening sunset and gave the room a beautiful rainbow glow.

Doctor Becket motioned for Kimberley to jump onto one of the trolleys and then he walked over to get his introduction med pack.

Kimberley slipped the backpack off her shoulders and sat it on the bed beside her then jumped on the bed and smiled as she squished into its softness. She looked around and grimaced when she saw the pointyness of the instruments that Doctor Becket was collecting.

"Now, Kimberley." Doctor Becket started as he wheeled over the syringes and blood pressure monitor, as well as a paper based file. "I just need a few things now. Name, age, date of birth, Nationality, gender, I know it's daft but I still need to ask! Also any pre-existing medical problems?"

"Kimberley Black, 17, 18th of January, Scottish and proud, female, asthma." Kimberley answered in order with a small grin.

"Ah, nice to meet another Scot. Would you believe I'm the only one here?" Doctor Becket smiled at her then nodded as he wrote the information down and then strapped the material over her arm. "Now this'll just take a few minutes okay?"

Kimberley nodded and then he began pumping the little squishy ball and the pressure pin needle changed and then after a few minutes, it died down. "Hmm, good pulse, strong, blood pressures normal too. Right I hope yer not squeamish about blood now."

"Naa, I gave blood a few times back last year with my dad." Kimberley said proudly then her face fell a bit. "You'll need to take it from the side of my arm; I've got veins like my mum hehe."

Doctor Becket nodded then cleaned her left arm with a swap rubbed in alcohol, pinched the skin and inserted the needle and slowly pulled the bottom part backwards and drew the blood. 'Red.' he noted. 'Definitely not Wraith.'

"There ye go hen!" He smiled and put a small round plaster on her spot and watched as she kept pressure on it. "Used to doing this, are you?"

"Yup, done it a few times." Kimberley answered and stood up, slung her pack round one shoulder and grinned. "Where to Doctor Becket?"

"Lets find ye a room eh, and please, call me Carson," he replied and opened a door with his thoughts. "Its nice tae finally hive some one Scottish round here!"

They laughed and talked for a few minutes before walking to the west of the Atlantis base where rooms where held but no one lived there.

"You understand that you will be under surveillance until your tox reports come back yes? And that since that'll be a day or two you'll need to live here away from the rest of the community in case something happens?" Carson explained and watched as she looked around in wonder.

"Yeah I totally get you! I mean I might be a nutter or a homing beacon or have a slow mutation or summat, you can't have me running free round the place!" she answered then turned to look at him. "But who's going to be showing me around, since obviously you're the head doc in this place?"

Carson thought that over then he groaned.

"What, it can't be that bad can it?"

"Well, ye see, it will be a member of the main team since everyone is being used just now, and there is no one spare and they have down time due to their last mission, but Teyla, Ronnon and Sheppard all have paperwork bogging them down so the other person left is-- are you all right?!" Carson finished once Doctor Rodney McKay bumped into Kimberley and both went crashing onto the ground, McKay on top of Kimberley.

CRUNCH!

"What was that?" Carson asked as McKay rolled off Kimberley and onto the ground.

"My…back…"McKay wheezed struggling for breath.

"Oh no…" Kimberley mumbled as she jumped up, twirled her backpack towards her, and opened it up. "My LAPTOP! NO!"

The screen of her silver Dell laptop was cracked and split in three different places. Kimberley held back a sob and instead screamed.

"AHH! YOU IDIOT!" She roared and belted him across the face with her left fist, "YOU BROKE MY LAPTOP! DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW IMPORTANT THAT IS?!"

Doctor McKay fell backwards again with the force of the blow and started to see little Samantha Carters running over his head.

"Kimberley, are ye okay? Did ye hit yer head?" Carson said as he grabbed her shoulders to get her to calm down.

"Okay…that was…definitely my…back…ow." Doctor McKay groaned as he struggled to sit up.

"I'd stay down if I were you Rodney." Carson commented bitterly as Kimberley shook him off.

"I'll, its just, he, I, UGH!" Kimberley stammered then ran off and Carson was about to follow when he heard the rest of the main team ran up to them.

Sheppard picked up Dr. McKay and watched as he calmly dusted him self off, despite going red with anger.

"Well, any one gonna explain just what the hell happened here?" Sheppard demanded and looked from Doctor Becket to Doctor McKay.

"That MAD WOMAN attacked ME!" McKay defended himself and put a hand to his reddening cheek. "Is it bleeding?"

"He bumped into Kimberley, making her fall, break something and she obviously just lost one of the few precious connections to her home world that he just destroyed." Becket defended Kimberley and then glared at McKay. "And you're fine!"

Sheppard shook his head and then looked at Becket. "Any idea where she ran off to?"

"She went that way." He answered pointing to his left. "Now I wouldn'y suggest going after her, but if ye need tae, give her a wide berth when ye find her and remember that she's been through a rough few hours."

"I shall go after her." Teyla volunteered. "I am a warrior, and am also female and no offence col. Sheppard, but I fell I will handle this situation better than you may be able to."

Sheppard mumbled something then nodded to her. "Just be careful, McKay's not a complete pushover and he's gonna be sore tomorrow."

Teyla nodded in acknowledgement then started in a light jog in the direction that Becket pointed to earlier in the conversation.

* * *

Well? How was it? Little things I need to say ya:

(1) Pink - 'Cuz I Can.  
(2) It really takes about an hour and a half but Kimberley is prone to getting lost.  
(3) Sandi Thom - I Wish I Was a Punk Rocker  
(4) No idea what to call these people!  
(5) Oh come on! The _look_, as if he is the O'Neil of this base!  
(6) I am Scottish and I can write my own accent than you very much! Do not want no flames about it neither!  
(7) Lilo & Stitch: the big guy says it, Gantu. No idea what it means but Kimberley says it all the time!  
(8) Well, what would you think if you knew this was a TV show that you just appeared on?

Well there are many more, but please, when you read this, think about it; Kimberley is an 17-year-old girl who believes this world to be of pure fiction, she is nervous and rambling, and I have never wrote in this style before!

Also a little warning: I can't remember the entire three series', and will be throwing things from all series' together. Some things will be changed, like where they get things from, what actually happens, the relations between characters etc. Don't like, don't read.

Just generally, please remember that this is a girl who thinks this world is a TV show, is thrown in the deep end and that the Stargate guys aren't that serious with protocol 'cuz they've not been in any major situation yet nor had any word from Stargate Command.


	2. II

Warnings: Kimberley acts a little Mary-Sue ish.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.**  
Rating:** T.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own anything relating to Stargate Atlantis or anything else that you recognise.**  
Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, just showing the world that I can write this darned thing! But thank you to the two people who added me to their story alerts!  
**Chapter:** 2/25

* * *

_Never say never ever  
Ever.  
_10th Doctor - David Tennant (Doctor Who)

* * *

Dr. Radek Zelenka walked slowly down the corridors thinking over his latest puzzle. It wasn't a serious one, just a simple paper work one: did they need to fill out paperwork and reports since they may not return to earth to debrief people on them? 

"Ahh, tis a strange thing." he thought aloud and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

A crash was heard in one of the unused medical rooms to his right and Dr. Zelenka moved forwards to investigate.

"Hello." He called out thickly and fished in his pockets for a weapon of some kind. He detested weapons so he never kept is regulated gun with him, but he was never without his handy pocket-knife. "Is any one there?"

A soft 'damn' was heard and a girl came into his view. She was a large girl; a bit taller and wider than average and her hair was unlike anything he had seen back home or even off world. She looked at him a bit tensely and guardedly.

"Hi." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Don't suppose you know how to fix laptop screens do you?"

Dr. Zelenka shook his head and frowned as she nodded and began to back away slowly. "But I could take you to one of the, eh, teknicial personnel, they would be able to help you?"

The girl looked at him before nodding and smiling brightly at him. She reminded him of his sister, a ball of energy who should not frown.

"Thanks, OH! I'm Kimberley, Kimberley Black!" The girl, Kimberley, said introducing herself to him.

"Dr. Radek Zelenka, but please, call me Zelenka. Radek sounds like Dalek." He smiled and hoped she got his joke.

"Oh yay!" She grinned and accepted his hand. "I LOVE Doctor Who! Have you seen the latest series?"

He shook his head sadly and she gasped. "Well then I'll just have to fill you in!"

The two of them began talking as Kimberley packed her laptop back into its bag, carefully slung it over her shoulders, and began to walk out of the room. However, before they could exit the room Becket came running in, slightly out of breath.

"Oh…good…I got here…before…Teyla," He wheezed and grabbed onto a worktop for support. After composing himself, he turned up an eyebrow at Kimberley. "You've got some explaining to do missy!"

"Sorry, it's just…" Kimberley bit her lip nervously. "This laptops special. I paid nearly £800 for it, and my dad put his heart and soul into me getting the best deal and its well, the only major thing I have left to remember him by."

Zelenka and Becket looked at each other and then turned to Kimberley and smiled.

"There there, well get it fixed! Those techies owe me a thing or two!" Becket said and put her arm around her.

"And I can talk wiv my people about getting some more power for this thing, what is its processor capability?" Zelenka questioned as he carried the bag for her.

Kimberley got into the specks about the laptop when the Klaxon sounded again.

"ALL DOCTORS TO THE MAIN GATE, I REPEAT ALL DOCTORS TO THE MAIN GATE! WE HAVE A CODE ORANGE!" a technical voice called from the invisible tannoy.

"Code orange?" Kimberley asked, looking bemused at both doctors who were trying to figure it out themselves.

"well red is apocalypse, green is evacuate, blue is wraith, pink is bomb, yellow is heat, lilac is ancients, black is Main Team, orange is KIDS!" Becket burst out and all three ran to the gate room, which was surprisingly not that far away.

The large room looked dwarfed due to the influx in many, many small people, children. Some had smouldering clothes, others were black with soot, and some a white as a sheet and a few were green around the gills. A baby cried near the gate as the last children ran though the gate and one of the off world teams came back in holding a frail looking woman.

Weir stood rooted to the spot as she took in the situation and Kimberley was reeling inside. 'How can they just stand there? It's like they're too mesmerised to care!'

Kimberley stopped beside an aviator who was trying to get the children into groups according to gender and age, but no one was listening to him. She walked over to the other side of the gate and smiled at a little girl who was holding the screaming baby.

She lifted the child from the child and then began to gently shake the baby, bumping her softly and cooing to her.

The baby slowly stopped crying and began to drift off into sleep when everyone stopped to look at her.

"What do you think you are doing? You could be passing over a disease of some kind either to them or to us!" A doctor called out and stomped towards Kimberley. "Put that thing down and get down to the decontamination and observation room!"

"Oh hell no!" Kimberley snapped and held the child closer to her. "these children have been through a lot of trauma and I'm just helping get the noise down a little, so why don't you just shut up, check these kids over to make sure that they are okay and then we'll continue this outside, later, GOT IT!"

Kimberley stared down the doctor and Carson walked up to her, put his hands on her shoulder, and made her step back a bit.

"Kimberley, doctor Munroe, arguing like little children will not help this situation at all, so both of you will agree to disagree." he tried to diffuse the situation but Kimberley was having none of it.

"You're all shell shocked!" She raged. "These poor kids have been though a big thing and all you can do is stand there and look at them like a monkey in a Zoo!"

Weir snapped out of it, walked over to a microphone, and spoke into it strongly.

"All right, I need everyone in groups divided by gender and then age, and then every one will report to the med. Bays one, two and four, a group at a time and get checked over by the base doctors." She commanded and frowned when no one took notice.

The Stargate cut off and everyone was silent, well except for the giggling baby. All eyes turned to Kimberley who was still holding the infant.

"What you want me to try it?" She asked, bewildered. 'God, this is really odd, I figured Teyla would have jumped in, knowing what to do, but kids are my speciality - sometimes.'

"You seem to be able to get their attention, just look at them!" Becket commented, Kimberley did so, and gulped, more than 300 little faces were looking at her the same way a child would to its mother when they have been caught in a bad situation.

She cleared her throat before beginning. 'Hope they speak English!'

"Hello boys and girls! My name is Miss Kimberley Black and we are going to play a game!" Kimberley shouted with a friendly smile on her face. "Now I guess everyone knows how many years or seasons that have lived! Can you all get into small groups of how old you are please?"

No one adult moved as the children slowly gathered into smaller and larger groups.

'How did she do that?' Carson thought, as he stood mesmerised by the movement in front of him.

Eventually the children divided themselves up and Kimberley beamed at them.

"Okay that was great children! Now if you all come up one group at a time, starting with the youngest, then you will receive your present." She called out and nodded to Dr. Becket who came over and took the smallest, youngest group from her.

Weir and Sheppard stared at Kimberley. She turns up out of the blue, socks one to McKay, became friends with Drs. Becket and Zelenka, and even had over 300 children to separate into age groups then follow an order.

"Did you just see…?" Sheppard started and looked at how she bounced the baby and tossed it gently into the air and strained slightly and heard it giggling.

Weir nodded and then shook her head. "I don't understand it either Col. Sheppard, but I suggest that we have a meeting to talk about this; keep it all official."

Sheppard nodded and then left to gather the rest of his team.

Elizabeth Weir had seem many things in her life time, aliens, space ships, things that would scare even the coldest heart, but this was something she would lock away and keep with her to remind herself why she took on this job, not just to help man kind, but future generations.

* * *

Crap ending I know but hey, what are you going to do? Remember that this is how Kimberley Black would react in these situations, and these are also needed for future plots lol. 


	3. III

Warnings: None.  
**Spoilers:** None.**  
Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own anything relating to Stargate Atlantis or anything else that you recognise.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, lakewater I know some of the information is wrong - its intended lol, and thank you all who have added my story to their alerts!  
**Chapter:** 3/25

* * *

_I'm late I'm late I'm late  
__For a very important date!  
_Mr White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland)

* * *

One week later, most of the children have been sent back to their planet, with an I.D.C of their own in case the Wraith decided to attack. Their remaining elder who was sick with some thing similar to the flu, had recuperated in the med bay and was the first off the base and back home. 

There was some trouble however, when they children realised that their adopted mother, Kimberley, was not accompanying them or staying with them. She felt touched but knew that if she went with them she would never return home.

Of over 300 children, most aged 9 years old, although the age rage was 9 months to 16 years, 3 children decided to stay; a 16-year-old boy named Rufo, a 5-year-old girl named jasmine, and the 9-month-old baby, who had yet to be named.

The only reason that could be though of was that when the baby was taken from Kimberley, its began screaming and fighting who ever was holding it, and it was clearly harming the child, so the only solution was to leave her with Kimberley.

The elder agreed as Kimberley had taken a motherly role with the children and did not stand for anything to harm the children, or for them to misbehave, punishing them accordingly but lovingly. Clarita, the elder, gave her blessing for the children to remain with her, leaving the option for them to return open.

Kimberley had met the rest of the entertainment team after the children left and had suggested a festival to celebrate their six months survival on Atlantis and to welcome summer. It was agreed that she would co run it with the head of the team as it was her suggestion and since she was new to the world and the job.

"…what do you think baby, greens and yellows with reds, or red, greens and blues?" Kimberley mumbled as she looked at the collected leafs in front of her. "Naa, the pinks would make the boy's wink hehe."

The baby watched from her cot as Kimberley rummaged through huge mounds of paper to find a pencil and write something down. A watch bleeped and she began to cry.

"Oh baby, its lunch yawn oops! Sorry, its lunch time!" Kimberley smiled and picked her up, and walked over to the baby milk donated from Teyla's people. "Eat up and I'll think, again, for a name for ya! yawn Man I need sleep."

She blinked twice, picked up the bottle, placed the bottle in the baby's mouth, and smiled when the baby began sucking on it, her eyes closing.

"Nuhhu! Stay awakes you! You can't sleep and eat at the same time!" Kimberley said as she moved the bottle from her mouth and she opened her eyes more. "There you go Samantha. No, Petal? Eugh no!"

She laid the bottle against her, balancing it right between the baby and herself and crossed two names off a huge list.

Everyone at the base had suggested named for the child, and Kimberley was trying to find the right one.

"Good mid morning Kimberley, have you seen Jasmine recently?" Rufo asked as he walked into the room. Rufo had short black hair the same cut as the rest of the men on base thanks to the barber, and wore the clothes that he came in; a toga styled brown outfit with a golden belt. On his feet were black sandals that were much worn and a gold hopped earring was on his right ear.

"Nope, sorry Rufo, but weren't you supposed to be watching her?" She replied them frowned. "Look I asked you to watch her because I'm busy."

She sighed and shook her head. "Can you look after Claire?" He grimaced and she nodded. "Okay not Claire. While I go look for her?"

He nodded and scored 'Claire' off the list and gently took the bottle from her. "I should be back in an hour. You know what to do if anything happens!"

Rufo nodded again and watched her leave the room before sighing. Living with elders can be a huge pain.

* * *

Jasmine slowly walked around the base, hiding when anyone came near her. She and Rufo were playing hade and seek, a game their adopted mother had played with them, and Rufo was looking for her.

She had hid from Rufo for over an hour and was bored. Bored. BORED!

She went by the playroom and started to draw pictures. She drew ones of her new mummy, with baby, herself, Rufo and a tall dark hansom man that would be their daddy.

Most of the elders were female from her home planet, but the few that still had male counterparts were very, very happy, and she liked to see Kimberley smile.

Quickly though Jasmine got through all the paper and decided to look for more.

She passed by the doctors who visited her mummy often, and asked them where she could find some. They had suggested going to see one of the scientists; they always had extra paper.

Jasmine smiled and ran from them, and a few minutes later Kimberley turned up and spoke with Carson and Zelenka.

"Which base did she go to?" She asked and groaned. There were five science basses in Atlantis, all at opposite ends of the city.

"I think she might have gone to the one nearest yours." Zelenka offered. "Would you like some help to find her?"

"Naa, I'm going to head back to my room and get the baby and Rufo, then go to the kitchens and get some cakes made for the party." Kimberley answered and gave them a tired smile.

"Kimberley, when was the last time you slept?" Carson asked when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, more pronounced than before.

"This morning!" Kimberley defended.

"For how long?"

"A good few hours!"

"And how long was that?"

Kimberley squirmed before answering quickly. "About two, but I've got loads to do!"

Zelenka looked at Carson before nodding.

"I think you need to get some help. We can look after the children while you sleep for a few hours or get some sleep." Zelenka stated and his glare left no room for discussion.

Kimberley smiled in appreciation and they all left to go back to her room and get Rufo and the still unnamed baby. Jasmine would turn up eventually and both Carson and Zelenka would stay until she came back to the room.

* * *

The first scientist she had seen, Dr. Rodney McKay, had shouted something nasty at her when she came in, but she left before he could call her mummy.

There was loads of paper on his desk, and she wondered why he didn't share it with her. Maybe he didn't have a good mummy where he came from.

Jasmine sat down on his big swivel chair and took her black marker out of her pouch pocket. It was one from the big white board, the one where their watcher could rub out things a lot if he made a mistake.

There were lots of squiggles and dots on the mean mans paper, and they weren't very pretty, so Jasmine added a few lines and squiggles and circles here and there, and then connected all the dots and smiled at her lovely new picture!

She stood on the chair and was about to jump off it, when it was yanked from her, and she was sent flying to the ground.

"You stupid little insolent brat!" the same mean man from before shouted at her. "Do you know what you have done?! It took me ages to do this! I bet you don't even care! Hey where are you going?!"

Jasmine had hurt her knees when she fell, and decided to go to the kitchens for some ice cream, that always made her better.

As she turned the corner of the kitchen she herd McKay coming closer to her and sprinted the last few yards and congratulated her self when she got there before him and smiled when she saw Kimberley.

"Mummy that mean man is chasing me!" she cried as she grabbed onto her legs. "And he maded me fall!"

"What bad man?" Kimberley asked with rage coming across her face and she dropped down to be eye level with Jasmine. "Oh sweetie is you okay? What happened?"

"That little BRAT!" McKay roared when he got into the kitchen, "wrote all over my work! The work that has taken most of my time to do since arriving here, and she has RUINED IT!"

Both Jasmine and the baby began to cry at his raised voice and Kimberley looked at Jasmine.

'Man I hate to be the good cop and the bad cop.' "Jasmine is this true?"

Jasmine sniffed before nodding.

"But, why?" Kimberley asked her face showing her confusion.

"Because she is a brat!" McKay snapped at her and moved closer to her.

The kitchen was the main one, and was large enough for Kimberley, Rufo, McKay, Jasmine, Carson, Zelenka, 3 chefs and several large pieces of machinery to fit in comfortably. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen, where a large island sat there. On the table were around a dozen cakes, varying in size and flavour, from chocolate, to lemon, to carrot.

Rufo glared at McKay and stood closer to Kimberley. No one spoke to her like that!

"Be quiet old man," He ordered him.

"Oh what, you need a dozen brats to fight your battles for you now?" he said cockily to her.

"No I do not. You are the one here acting like a 'brat' as you call it. I only see one boy being protective of his mother figure and a child doing what children do, playing."

"Yeah, you, a mother figure? When Atlantis FLIES!" McKay laughed and chuckled madly and closed his eyes briefly.

Which was all Rufo needed before he dug his hands into a lemon cake and threw it at McKay, who was no more than a few feet away from him.

Kimberley's eyes widened when she saw the lemon cake go towards McKay. 'He's deathly allergic to it!' "RUFO NO!"

Kimberley threw herself at McKay who just stared at the cake and they landed on the ground a mess of tangled legs and limbs. 'I may not like the man, but that is no reason for him to be killed.'

McKay lay on the ground as Carson and Zelenka helped Kimberley up.

"Rufo what in your MIND made you do that? He is DEATHLY ALLERGIC TO LEMONS! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Kimberley shouted at him and then shook him forcefully by the shoulders. "You could have killed him. Please think before you do something that rash!"

She grabbed him in a hug and they both fell to the floor. He in shock that she shouted at him and her at what almost happened.

'I nearly killed the guy that saves everyone. Well not me but still, oh man what is going on here?'

'How did she know that I was allergic?' "How did you know I was allergic?" McKay asked bewilderedly as he sat up.

"I just, that is, erm, I did." Kimberley shrugged before lying down on the floor. 'Now is the good time for a nap' "Night guys."

She yawned once more and then fell asleep. McKay stared at her for a moment, remembered why he was there and was about to shout at her when Becket glared at him.

"Don't you dare!" he whispered as Zelenka picked Kimberley up and walked back to her room and placed her there. "If you did them once, ye kin dae them again."

"But the time!" McKay stuttered. "And how did she know about the lemons?"

"Ah don't know, maybe you should ask her, now I mean ASK her not demand, once she's had a god sleep!" Becket said before sighing. Things were just going to get worse weren't they?

* * *

A few things to say as usual:

1 - Rufo is rather taken from Steven Spielberg's 'Hook'.  
2 - Kimberley is from this world, and is a real person, so she thinks oddly. Moreover, she watches the show and pays attention.

In addition, I was writing the middle part kind of the way a child would think, hence 'mummy' and the word choice.


	4. IV

Warnings: Slight Rodney bashing.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own anything relating to Stargate Atlantis or anything else that you recognise.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing!  
**Chapter:** 4/25.

* * *

_To be a good 'ologist'  
You must think like a child.  
_Chris Gibson (Sociologist)_

* * *

_It was mid afternoon the next day when Kimberley woke up with the sounds of her door being open and closed repeatedly. 

She groaned and sat up, and wondered why she was still in her clothes from the previous day when she remembered what had happened.

'Oh no, man, where are the kids? Where's the baby?!' she thought frantically and landed on the ground in a tangled mess with her bed sheets. "Ow."

"Kimberley are you awake?" Becket asked as he came into the room with the baby in his right arm and a towel on his shoulder. "Nice tae see you sleeping beauty!"

"Har har Carson!" She laughed. "But I had a good sleep, thanks for not waking me, but now I need to get back to work."

"Actually, you need tae get something down your throat and I don't mean a quick sandwich even. Rufo and Jasmine are with Zelenka so we are going to the canteen for some dinner." Becket told her and burped the baby, and she spat a bit of her food on his shoulder.

Kimberley nodded before noticing something.

"All right I gotta pee, plus I need to get changed, and have a quick shower." She ticked off in the air. "So I'll be about 30 minutes? That means you can change, erm, Pauline? No, not Pauline can you cross it off?"

"Okay, now go!" Becket laughed as she all but ran to the bathroom.

True to her word 30 minutes later, her hair dryer clicked off and she came in putting her hair into a high ponytail.

"One day you have to leave it down!" he said and handed her the baby.

"Yeah on my wedding day when it's all curly." She laughed. "What about Alicia?"

Both Becket and the baby grimaced at the thought and she quickly ran across the room and scored it off the list.

She ran back to them, took the baby bag from him and walked arms linked to the cafeteria.

* * *

While they walked, Rufo did his own walking. He felt guilty after Kimberley gave him into trouble and thought she wouldn't be as mad if he apologised to McKay without her having to tell him.

"Dr. McKay?" He asked when he got to the room where the man was supposed to be working.

"Yes, oh. Its you." McKay replied venomously. "What do you want now?"

"I came to apologise." He said quickly and quietly. "Even though you are a nasty guy, no one deserved what I did yesterday. So sorry."

Rufo stuck out his hand and offered it to McKay who looked at it wearily.

"Who sent you?" McKay shot accusingly.

"No one." Rufo replied. "I just think, well it doesn't matter, I just thought I would come and apologise."

McKay stared at the boy for a minute more then shook his hand apprehensively.

"Apology accepted." He smiled shortly.

Rufo nodded then turned his heel and left, just as Jasmine came in the other entrance.

"Dr McKay?" she called out and lowered her head when she saw him. "I'm sorry."

"So you should be Jasmine after all my--" He was cut off by the coughs and glares from the aunties and mothers in the room. "Apology accepted Jasmine. Now why don't you run along and play?"

"Actually I'd like to help you!" She smiled at him. "I remember what lines I put, and where all the circles and stuffs are!"

She ran up to his desk and brought out his ruined bit of paper.

"First my pen was the light pink one, and your was all red. Plus that squiggle was only one, and the dots made a moon pattern, then I added a few--" McKay cut off Jasmine and stared at her.

"Jasmine, your, your, BRILLIANT!" He cried and took the paper from her, and began muttering. "Why hadn't I seen it before? If we use that instead of that, add more positive neutrons then negative then the power flow will increase!"

Jasmine smiled, she fixeded it!

McKay looked back to the smiling girl and smiled a bit him self. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age.

* * *

Weir and col. Sheppard sat in the main meeting room over looking the base and waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

Teyla and Ronnon arrived together, but there was no sign of McKay.

Sheppard groaned and picked up his radio. "McKay, you there? We do have a meeting ya know!"

"I know I know, I'm just coming! Give me a minute!" was the fast response from their team doctor.

A few minutes later, a red faced but beaming man arrived in the office.

"Good day?" Sheppard asked with a smile.

"Yes, not that you would understand but--"

"Enough fighting men!" Weir commanded as they all sat down for business. "Alright, first order of business. Well only, order of business. Kimberley."

"I think it time we ask her where she comes from." Sheppard stated. "I mean she's been here two weeks know, and is settling in fine, and she knows that this is going to happen to it won't be much of a shock to her system."

Weir nodded and then Teyla spoke.

"Have her blood test results came back yet?"

"We'd have to ask Dr. Becket that." Weir answered. "How about we get both of them up here."

A call was made out for the two of them to go to the main meeting room and then went after Kimberley ran to her room and got a black block.

Becket raised his eyebrow at it before they went to his office and he picked up a report.

When they arrived in a few minutes later, Kimberley and Becket linking arms, they received a few raised eyebrows.

"Alright Kimberley." Weir said as she stood up then sat on the edge of the desk. "We would like to know where you come from, what race you are and what you really want to achieve here."

Kimberley sighed before answering.

"Okay, here's the top tips kay! My name is Kimberley Black, I am human, come from Planet Earth, my age is 17, I was born on the 18th of January, and the date of my appearance in this world was the 29th of July, this year." Kimberley stopped and drew breath. "I have a mother and a father, one brother and sister and a dog. What I hope to achieve is I going home. Maybe helping a few kids along the way but hey, you can't have it all."

The entire group stared at her and jumped when she plopped a heavy black block onto the table in front of them.

"Also, while we are on the subject, why not change what you call 'Earth' into something else, in case our enemies have records of earth from the past and they find out it has 6 billion people on it they will be sent of a wild goose chase. Plus here is some evidence that I'm from said planet." She finished as she threw a book of 'The Lord of the Rings' to each person.

"That is actually a good idea." Weir comment, completely taken aback. The idea was so simple and could help with many intelligence problems of what to tell each village that they met and traded with.

Kimberley smiled and nodded her head to the one in charge and then they began to work out the kinks in the idea.

Well they were going to but the Klaxons sounded again, interrupting the meeting.

The team rushed out, along with Weir and Becket to the gate room. They returned a few moments later with several technical looking personnel with them.

* * *

Elizabeth and the team walked quickly to the gate room, wondering what was happening.

"Chuck send a message to Lt. Jamison to escort Miss Kimberley from the meeting room to somewhere else while we have this new meeting." She commanded as McKday rushed to the computer and checked out the I.D.C.

"Its from the primative leader on P3X-779, the ones who said they had some kind of sheild devices." He read out, fingers dancing above the keys and Weir nodded their acceptance.

A few seconds later two men slipped from the gate in a barrel role, their arrows sweeping the room looking for any threats. Following them came a man wearing a green thorn head dress, brown rug open shirt, cotton trousers and black furry boots. He too scanned the room as a man covered from head to toe in a furry outfit.

Quickly he rushed over to the standing proud man and grabbed his arm, trying to speak with him.

Weir walked down the steps to meet their guests and quickly established a link.

"Prince Stewart, what a pleasure. How was your trip throught the Ancient Gate?" She asked as several scientific looking men came through, flanking around one man in particular who held onto a silver case - which they had provided - like his life depended on it.

"Pleasent anough, what with the FREEXING temperatures!" The one who was holding onto the man with the head dress commented. "Look, how forcasters have predictated that you too have a seer in Atlantis; is this true?"

"Well, Seer is such a strong word..." She began but was cut off - this time by the prince, by his soft, strong and slightly Russian sounding voice.

"Doctor Weir, my fortellers have announced that there is a woman who has recently joined you who witholds great information important to our treaty." Prince Stewart stated, clasping his tree trunk like arms behind his back. "If we do not meet this woman then I am afraid that we can not continue with this meeting."

"Of course." Weir smiled, her head tilted and as they turned around and she shot a look to Chuck who sent a message to Jamison, to leave Kimberley where she was.

* * *

"Everyone, I would like you to met our resident seer, Kimberley." Weir introduced her as they entered the room and nodded her head to the left, giving her a look.

Kimberley looked slightly flumoxed at the look then saw Ford nodding his head as Sheppard mouthed 'important'.

"Ah, so these are the guys! Pleased to meet you all. Please, no introductions of yourselves are needed, although I must say that your timing is magnificent!" Kimberley said as she sodd up and gave the men a precice curtsy and a strong smile, then looked at Ronnon and McKay who were staring at the case with utmost curiosity befor adding. "And this case holds the device yes?"

The men stared at her and nodded slowly.

"Please, please sit! Would you care for something to drink? I am afraid that my god gift does not extent to pleasures, only events." She giggled and motioned for someone to come over and get them something.

"We are fine, thank you." The tallest person said, probably the leader. "I must say, Atlantians that your seer is quiet good at her job. Maybe the deal could be for her instead?"

"That would not be a good idea." Kimberley cut in quickly. "My powers weaken when I am from Atlantis, due to a powerful mind link that is connecting to both the soul of the city and the heart of it also."

The man nodded and then looked to Weir.

"So our several tons of supplies will be worth these two items, which are?" Sheppard asked and waved his hand about.

"Why don't you ask your seer that?" A snobbish looking man called from the back row.

Kimberley shot him a glare before countering. "If I must, but surly you do not want the surprise of the protection ruined?" 'Please be the episode please be the episode!'

There were a few mutterings, from both sides this time, before the tall man open the briefcase and he lifted two star trek badge looking things.

"These are the personal shield devises we offered in the trade." and then he slapped a heavy book on the middle of the table. "And here are the instructions."

There were, again, a few mutterings before the men all stand to leave.

They spoke with Weir before nodding to everyone and the man who wore the head dress, the prince, walked up to Kimberley before smiling to her as he takes her hand, then kisses it. He gives her a mischievous look and then leaves with the others.

Becket raises an eyebrow to her and once Weir returns to say that the visitors have left, Kimberley bursts out laughing.

"Can I please have some warning next time?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Although that was fun being a little actress."

"If you were acting, then how did you know what was in the case?"

"Because the only thing you guys need are shields, and who would send several guys for a flimsy technological doda?"

"So you just winged the whole thing?"

"Yup!"

"And what was that thing with their prince kissing your hand."

"I dunno, wait, PRINCE?!"

"Yes, didn't you know?"

"Nuhhu!"

Kimberley stared at them all for a few seconds before her face went cherry red.

Sheppard broke the discomfort for her by asking about the manuals. "Do we have to read them?"

"If you want to fully understand them then yes." Becket said as he picked up the thousand-paged manual.

McKay sniffed indignantly and glared at the devices, then picked one up. "They probably won't work."

Kimberley stared at him and then had an image in her mind. "They will actually."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know this, college girl?" He shot back.

"Because I do, dumb ass!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yes REALLY!"

"QUIET!" Weir shouted and got between the both of them. "Really this acting is simply immature and must stop! You both bicker worse than that of the children when they were here!"

The both had the decency of looking bashful before apologising, or rather, throwing a 'sorry' across the room.

"That's better."

"All you need to do, by the way." Kimberley said after a moment's silence. "Is strapping it to your chest and press the button in the middle."

"Don't be so naive! It'll never work that way!" McKay commented and took the book from Becket. "Once I have read this I will test it out."

"Man what is it with him and Daniel Jackson?" she muttered to herself before replying. "Look I'm telling you, all you need to do it strap it on."

"Test it!"

"Strap it on!"

"I have a PhD, TEST IT!"

"I know this stuff, STRAP IT ON!"

"ENOUGH!" Weir roared at the both of them. "Despite several warnings you have both acted like children, bickering over something that neither of you have full knowledge about. As punishment, you have to spend one evening together, tomorrow tonight, and will _talk_ over your differences and work on this project _together_ or so help me I will put Dr. Zelenka in charge of you Rodney and stop all work on getting you home Kimberley!"

They both looked at Weir in horror before accepting.

* * *

I know I've changed the style of writing but hopefully it makes sense? Anything? REMEMER IT IS AN AU!!! 


	5. V

**Warnings:**Little language some Sheppard and McKay bashing.  
**Spoilers: **Sheppard and McKay nearly beating Jackson, a whole host of eps, not that much though in detail, also THE SIEGE 1 & 2, HIDE AND SEEK, MICHAEL, THE HIVE, CONVERSION, CRITICAL MASS  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing again musik-luvr!  
**Chapter:** 5/25

* * *

_What marriage,  
Some kind of food?  
_ Goku (Dragon Ball)

* * *

A scream of rage was heard once the meeting finished and Kimberley dragged Zelenka and Beckett to her rooms. Rufo and Jasmine looked up and grimaced when they saw Kimberley looking very mad.

"HOW DARE HE!" She screamed and picked up a glass. "I know that he doesn't know what I know but still, if he would just LISTEN TO ME!" She threw the glass onto the ground and watched as it smashed into thousands of pieces. "Now something bad is going to happen! And then I'll get the blame since I didn't tell them!" she growled and looked around for something else to smash. Spotting a cup with the Atlantis logo on it she stalked over to it, grabbed it and was about to throw it when someone grabbed her left arm and made her put it down.

"Kimberley," Beckett began as he guided her towards her couch. "Take a deep breath, and then tell me what's wrong? How do you know this?"

Kimberley looked sheepishly before responding.

"Well, back in the meeting I wasn't actually 100 erm, truthful. You see, now your going to keep this quiet aren't you?" She asked Beckett and Zelenka. "Hey kids do you want to go play in one of the rec rooms?"

Jasmine and Rufo nodded before glancing at the sleeping form of the baby.

"Don't worry, just you two run off now." Kimberley said with a smile. They exited from the room and bumped into Col. Sheppard.

"I would go in there Mr Sheppard." Jasmine warned.

"And why not?" he asked bewildered.

"Moms going to tell Mr Beckett and Mr Zelenka something and she's real, real, real mad!" Jasmine exclaimed and then ran off with Rufo.

'Mad huh? Now why doesn't that surprise me?' Sheppard thought as he walked up to the left entrance of the room.

On the other side of the room, McKay was walking towards the occupants when he caught the conversation.

"Okay I really am from earth, but I think my one is different. I was on my way to university when I passed through a tunnel, which sent me here. Where I come from you guys are all characters of a sci-fi TV programme called Stargate Atlantis, which was modelled after Stargate, the original, started back in 97." Kimberley stated and sat down on a chair. Beckett and Zelenka looked at her and sat down on a couch opposite her. "But the thing is, I used to watch it all the time with my dad, but I'm not too good with what will happen, I just know that those things are going to really help soon, and that, well, someone might get hurt, but I can't remember who it is! Man I wish I paid more attention!"

Beckett nodded and caught some movement from his right side and glanced around the room and saw McKay standing at the door way hidden slightly. "Kimberley, when will you tell the team this?"

Kimberley looked at him shocked. "I dunno, I just guessed things might be different. I mean, I hoped they would be."

She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"You will tell them, wont you?" Zelenka questioned and he looked around the room and spotted Sheppard.

"Yeah!" Kimberley nearly shouted and jumped up. "OF COURSE I will! But" she sat back down "I don't want to right now, I mean its still muddled up in here" she tapped her head "and I'm not sure when anything is going to happen, and I don't want to ruin everyone's dream of this place my telling them about the next few wraith invasions, the black fog, Michael, the enzyme, turning wraiths, Sheppard and McKay nearly beating Jackson, Teyla's adopted mom dying and" she paused for a breath "oh man you guy don't even get a good break! I mean its like from one back thing to another!"

"But if you tell us when they are going to happen then we can prepare." Zelenka countered.

Kimberley shook her head. "If I told you guys this, then you'll look round every corner with suspicion, and it would give everyone a real feeling of doom and gloom."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kimberley smiled at both of them.

'Man this is going to hurt my head when I say this, but' she bit her bottom lip "if this world is a TV show, then won't my parents know that I am here?"

"Perhaps, in your world, someone simply imagined this one, or they are simply recording this as it goes here, and transmitting it back to your world edited." Zelenka guessed and then shook his head. "What ever it is, it can be explained. Now let us get you to your detention before anything else happens."

"Hold on thou." Beckettt interrupted, pausing their movements. "What differences are there?"

"Well Ronon and Ford are both here at the same time where as in my world Ford left then Ronon joined the gang." Kimberley began ticking off other things. "Dr Weir always wore blue, not red, Teyla was a blonde, Radek you were Czech - I think - and Carson you spoke more roguish Scottish, all 'och aye hen, dinny ken wit went wrang' hehe."

Carson blinked and cracked a grin. Radek looked puzzled before shaking his head, noting the changes for future reference.

They stood up and Sheppard and McKay practically ran from their hiding spots in the opposite direction, Sheppard to the rec. rooms and McKay to the cafeteria, and once he arrived, there he began to ponder what had been said.

"What does she mean?" he spoke aloud after a few minutes with some confusion on his face.

"What does who mean?" Kimberley asked as she walked up to him and waved off Beckett and Zelenka.

"Nothing, nothing." McKay answered quickly, looking down sharply once he saw her.

After a few minutes, he motioned for her to sit in the empty chair across from him.

"So" she said as she drummed her fingers on the table. "What are we supposed to talk about? Sports?"

"Not likely, I think we are supposed to talk over your, I mean, our differences."

She glared at him before sighing and dropped her head onto the table.

"HEY!" He shouted and jumped up. "Are you all right?"

'Man he's a cute as on TV' Kimberley sighed again and lifted up her head and smiled weakly. "Yeah, just peachy."

They sat in silence for a few moments until they watched Sheppard talking to one of the new marines.

"God what a dork." Kimberley muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" McKay asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, its nothing, just, he's a nice guy, I know that, but he acts so care free and like such a player even though you guys are like are only line of defence up here." Kimberley answered and then looked at his beaming face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just, well, no one has ever had the same view as me on this particular topic." He stammered and looked around. "Care to go for a walk?"

Kimberley caught the double meaning and nodded, rising with him and scraping their chairs back. Sheppard noticed the movement and smirked briefly in this direction before talking to the new guppies.

* * *

In Kimberley's room Rufo and Jasmine were going through the list of baby names when Jasmine had a though.

"Why not look at mom's big brown book for a name?" She said, pointing to Kimberley's 'Good News Bible'.

"Worth a shot." Rufo shrugged. "We've been through the list twice."

They got the book and began to read it.

* * *

On the other side of the base, Kimberley and McKay had bumped into a tech person who gave Kimberley her laptop back.

"There ya go misses K!" He grinned and popped his gum. "All brand spankin' new, now jus' keep 'im from it an' we'll be good!"

"Thanks Derek!" She called as she carried the laptop in her arms.

"Is that the thing that erm broke when we first met?" McKay asked, pointing to the aforementioned machine.

Kimberley hesitated for a moment before she got a picture in her head, one of him standing on a hive ship with a grim look on his face and Atlantis getting further and further away. She sighed and shook her head clear before answering.

"Yeah, but Zelenka got some of the guys to fix it, now I just need to turn it on!" She replied with a smile. "Can we go in here for a min, it's got a table and chairs and we've been walking for about an hour now and I want to test this out."

"Sure, sure! No problem!" McKay answered and walked in before her.

"Men." She huffed to her self. She got a chair, sat down and then opened up the silver top.

McKay watched as she pressed a silver button and the screen came to life with the traditional Microsoft® and then his mouth dropped open when he was a small bubble appear with the message: **sparky WAN Connection: Excellent.**

"Man I sure am glad to get this thing back!" Kimberley smiled and she dropped it. "Be back in two, going to the loo. Don't touch ANYTHING!"

McKay glared at her back before moving the touch mouse to the internet explorer icon and double clicking.

"Oh my God it connects!" he whispered to him self. "I have to show this to Weir!"

McKay picked up the laptop and ran out of the room, his round chair swivelling slightly.

It had stopped long before Kimberley got back form the bathroom but that did not stop her from taking her frustrations out on it.

"GAH! THAT STUPID LITTLE PRICK!" she raged and kicked the chair clean a cross the room. "HOW DARE HE! THAT LAPTOP IS MINE! HIS HEAD IS MINE!"

An auxiliary person was walking past the room and nearly wet his pants when Kimberley came storming out of the room at a great speed. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and radioed his boss. "Yo, Chuck, that new gals on the rampage…yeah out here on the west wing…wait she's there all ready? But you guys are on the southeast corridor! Okay but I think you should radio Dr. Weir."

* * *

Dr Weir stared at the laptop in amazement before blinking and closing her mouth. She opened it again to speak. "And where did you get this?"

"It's Kimberley's." Beckett answered and glared at McKay. "What are you doing with it?"

"Well, you see, when we were talking she got it back, and we were looking at it when the connection came up and then I came here." he answered quickly and looked to the ground.

"You mean you _stole_ it from Kimberley." Sheppard asked and stepped towards him. "What in your mind made you do that?"

"Dr. Weir, there is an urgent message from the head of the auxiliary department." An aide interrupted them. "The message was Kimberley's about to arrive here."

Weir looked at McKay and glared. "She does know that you have it, doesn't she?"

"NO, she does not!" Kimberley growled from behind McKay.

"Oh, eh, hehe." McKay gibbered. "Kimberley, nice to ah, see you?"

"Hey the signals not connected anymore…" Sheppard cut in.

"It always says its connected, it's a fault in the computer that no one can fix my dad says." Kimberley turned to him and smiled before spinning around to talk with McKay, finally registering what he had said.

"Nice, nice?!" Kimberley demanded and stalked up to him. "YOU STOLE MY LAPTOP! You are nothing but a thieving stinking little git who's gonna get what's coming to him!"

She stopped when she was in front of him and Teyla nodded to Ronon who tried to grab her arms, but she took a step forward before he did.

"There is just one thing I want to say to you." She ground out.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" He asked, bored.

"THIS!" She yelled and she swung her left first and it connected with a thwack with his face. The others in the room stared as he fell to the floor with a thud and only moved when she left the room with a 'hump' and her laptop tucked under her arm.

* * *

Please review!


	6. VI

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERY ONE AND ALL WHO CELEBRATE THE VARIATIONS!

* * *

Warnings: **Some adult situations hinted at, nothing graphic.  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own anything relating to Stargate Atlantis or anything else that you recognise.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing!  
**Other: **Well, the songs are: 1 Evanesance - My Tourniquet, 2 Christina Aguilera - Dirrty, 3 Pink - Runaway, 4 Unknown - Single White Female, 5 Pink - Conversations with My 13-Year-Old Self  
**Chapter:** 6/25

* * *

_If you got everything, you hoped for_  
_Then there would be no hope  
_Death (HogsFather)

* * *

A further two weeks have passed since Kimberley punched McKay, and she was still getting praise. It is now time for the summer festival, and the naming ceremony of the baby that is in Kimberley's care. Teyla spoke to Kimberley about the ceremony and helped her with the preparations once Kimberley said she would love the child to be blessed the same way Teyla was. 

Teyla brought up the problem of no paternal parents or their being a father figure when Beckett offered himself. Once that was clear they needed a set of guardians for the child, and Kimberley motioned for Teyla and Ronon to be it. The motion was carried.

The sun was high in the air and fun was the only mission on everyone's mind. Sheppard had agreed to be on the dunk tank and so far he had fell into the freezing water two hundred and forty seven times, mainly by Ronon and Ford, who did so by those who paid them A few female marines were teaching others some Tai-Chi movements and breathing exercises.

A few tribes that the teams have traded with were invited and all came, trading items such as food and weaponry with the personnel for items that they had.

"Remember to check the list in the mess hall before exchanging any goods!" Weir called out to a few new comers. It appeared that the staffs were trading certain items that would cause great harm to the visitors and Weir had to put her foot down. "Well Kimberley, it seems that this has been a success!"

"Thank you, Dr. Weir, but it's only a success if everyone is happy." Kimberley smiled and ducked her head, looking to the ground.

"Well everyone is happy; don't keep putting your self down! You have done a great job, chin up!" She tried to encourage her; she seemed to have a complex about success and herself. "And please, call me Elizabeth!"

Kimberley nodded then looked at her round silver watch. "Oh it's nearly time!"

She ran up to a stage and smiled when she saw Carson, Teyla and Ronon standing there with the baby in Beckett's arms. Rufo and Jasmine were beside Sheppard who smiled when Weir came up to him. The elder from the children's home world was the one performing the ceremony and quickly began.

Clarita began once she saw everyone was in place. "This is a very special day for the young child. She will be recognised with a name, one that has been chosen carefully and the only one to fit her. As one ancestor said to my self 'you do not choose the name, the name chooses you'…"

* * *

_(1) I lay dieing  
And I'm pouring  
Crimson regret  
And betrayal _

Im dying  
Im praying  
Im bleeding  
Im screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost

It was well into the evening and the children, Rufo, Jasmine and the newly named Lela Merideth, were tucked into their bed. Kimberley's laptop was hooked up to the sound system, it was going through her iTunes, earning some cheers, and groans as each song came on.

Return to me salvation  
My god  
My tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

"HEY Kimberley!" Beckett yelled over the music. "Love the tunes!"

"THANKS!" She shouted back. She looked round and gave her self a silent applause in her head; everyone was dancing or talking and generally having fun.

Well except one person.

Rodney McKay glared at where Kimberley stood. She had been here one month and had worked herself into everyone's hearts, even the ones he had trouble with!

He groaned when he saw her walking over. 'Oh great she's coming over here. Probably to say--'

"Heya Rodders!" She grinned and plonked herself on the empty chair next to him. "Whatcha sitting back here for?"

"I'm trying to keep from getting a headache, if you don't mind," he snapped back. "What do you want?"

"A dance?" someone asked, and both of them turned around to see a young 20-ish looking marine holding his hand out to Kimberley. "Just a quick one?"

The music had changed, and Kimberley had been sneaking drinks from her big red cup filed with Morgan Spice, Ribena and lemonade, and felt dangerous.

(2) If you ain't dirty  
Then you ain't here to party!  
Ladies move  
Gentlemen move

Kimberley knew what some was coming next and smiled and nodded.

I need that  
To get me off  
Sweating till my clothes come off

They walked to the dance floor and the music changed. Everyone stood and watched Kelly as she began to dance provocatively with him. Most of the men picked their jaws of the floor once their respective partners hit them and once they knew what to do.

Get ma girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little bit moody

Kimberley flashed the marine a grin, which he returned a bit sloppily but wolfishly. She slipped down his body then came back up and pulled him to her, then hips and bodies grinding against each other.

Wanna get dirty  
Its about time that I came to  
Start this party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Hands and getting just little bit  
Naughty

'Definitely better when working with gay men.' she thought when she felt something prodding her. She quickly grabbed his hand and spun herself out, her dark red skirt flaring out beneath her. 'Time to make my escape.'

However, the marine had others plans and twirled her back to him, and then he dipped down below her waist and began to lift her up. Once he stood up fully, he dropped her down to the floor and moved in for a kiss.

'What a slut.' McKay thought and glared at them. 'Wait why is she doing that?'

Huh, what?

That was hitting the marine and trying to get him to let her breathe. The music slowly came to a stop and everyone could hear what she was saying. 

"…it was just a dance man! Don't get so happy about it!" Kimberley screamed at him and he dropped her unceremoniously to the floor then grabbed her arm. "Ow you little OW!"

"Major Hoff, let Kimberley go." Sheppard demanded and reached for his weapon.

"LISTEN! IT WAS A DANCE!" Kimberley snapped and wretched her hand from his grip and huffed. "I swear gay guys are better and this! It dance moves, sorry if you thought otherwise but nuhhu nothing is going to happen."

(3) I've got my things packed  
My favourite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climbed out the window

The marine looked at Kelly then quirked and eyebrow. "You sure about that? Yeah just a dance, if that's what you normally do, im surprised you ain't knocked up by now."

Kimberley's face turned red with anger and McKay stood up and walked briskly over to them. "Apologise to her. No one deserves that!"

Major Hoff turned to him and smirked, and turned around to see a still shocked Kimberley standing in front of him. 'Maybe this'll change her mind.'

He grabbed her shoulders, dipped his head down, and kissed her.

Kimberley began to scream, grabbed his family jewels, and yanked, causing him to gasp and try to step back. She stamped her 3-inch killer heels on his toes and then head butted him.

All the pictures and things  
I left behind  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find

"I ain't no slut, and" she paused to wipe her mouth as everyone began to applaud her. "that is why I don't date pinheads."

Kimberley turned round and saw that everyone was looking at her. She gulped and stuck her hand into her skirt and pulled out a mirror. Her makeup was slightly smudged and her curly pinned up hair was slightly mussed but other than that, she was okay.

How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone

A few people coughed and Kimberley quickly realised that the music was down low, so she ran up to the stage and jumped on it, smiling that she didn't fall with her heels on, then walked over to the laptop, put the music to max and restarted the entire song list.

(4) I know that every morning  
You go thumbing  
Through the personal want ads  
You grab the latest copy  
And a cup of coffee  
And settle in for a good laugh

She walked down the stairs and went straight to the punch area. Picking up a cake tray, she put it under the table then replaced it with a fresh one. She put a cake to her lips and took a bite out of it.

"Hey Kimberley!"

And nearly chocked. Coughing she spluttered a 'hey!' to Beckett and took a sip of what ever he had given her then smiled at him.

"What was all that about?" Ford asked when he came up to them, Ronon and Sheppard helping two marines drag Hoff out the room. "Doctor Weir's got a few of the guys to take him down to the showers to calm down before he gets a formal hearing. You okay?"

Kimberley nodded. "Yeah, it's just; I shouldn't have done that but still…"

"Excuse me but I think you were very right within your actions." McKay added when he joined the group. "You shouldn't belittle yourself to justify that brute's action."

(5) Your angry  
I know this  
The world couldn't care less

She shook her head before continuing. "No I meant the dance. It's just, I did that twice back home, once on holiday, got the guy to break dance after it too, and then at my college night out with a gay guy, but it was a blast. Both guys I hardly knew but they knew I wasn't committable."

They looked at her blankly before Zelenka came to join them. "She says she doesn't know why he did it, she has done it before and nothing happened, because the people knew she was not like that."

You're lonely  
I feel this  
And you wish you were the best

'Since when do I need a Russian translator?' Kimberley thought. "How is the shield coming?"

"Very well. I'm nearly finished reading the manual and am about to run the diagnostics with--" McKay stopped when he noticed her eyes glaze over slightly. "Sorry, too big words, what I meant to say was--"

No teachers  
Or guidance  
And you always walk alone

"HEY!" She erupted in anger. "I know what you are saying, I was just thinking that you need to get a move on, they're gonna be useful soon."

"Yeah, as if you know about it!" He sneered. "Once again I must say that you need to listen to our elders more."

"Yeah the day I listen to a 38 year old wind bag is the day I DIE!" She yelled at him, emotions running high.

Weir heard them from across the floor and briskly walked up to them. "Stop acting like children, you are setting a bad example of us to everyone, get a long!" 'Or else' she thought and gave them both a knowing glare.

They wisely kept smutch and waited until she was away before talking again.

"As if I would listen to a stupid little hussy like yourself who hardly passed school and has the worst taste in anything, and who is 20 years my junior!" he bit back and glared at her.

You're crying  
At night when  
No body else is home

Her face became red again, she made a menacing step forwards, and he stared at her unchallenged. They looked at each other for a few minutes before she huffed, turned away from him, grabbed her pure and stormed off.

McKay smiled and turned around to see his team mates glaring at him.

"What?"


	7. VII

Warnings: Little language.  
**Spoilers: **Hide and Seek.  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Renavatio!  
**Chapter:** 7/25

* * *

_It isn't over  
__Until I say it is  
_ Fat Lady (Opera)_

* * *

_"How about best two outta three?" Ronon Dex asked his partner, Teyla, pleadingly. 

Teyla shook her head and laughed quietly, mirth dancing in her eyes as she watched the unfortunate warrior plead. "You have said that three times already Ronon; the fates are simply not with you today are they?"

Ronon growled something and Teyla patted him on the shoulder. "She will be in her quarters. Shall I meet you back here in; say an hour, to compare progress?"

He nodded then stalked out of the rec. room and towards Kimberley's room.

Grumbling he passed Ford and the other man nodded in reception before stopping his conversation with a fellow Marine, falling in step with the Satedan.

"Lost huh?" Ford grinned and suddenly slipped off as they walked closer to Kimberley's room.

The door opened as soon as he walked up to it and he raised his eyebrow, no one was this trusting or good with the equipment on the base. Then he shrugged; Kimberley was trusting to fault, but she didn't have the ancient gene, which was surprising due to how the doors and transports responded to her. Any way.

"Hello?" He called out and nearly jumped out his skin when Kimberley appeared beside him.

"Heya!" she grinned and sat down on a chair near the door, fixing her red top and long black trousers. "So what can I do for you, Mr Dex?"

"Well I'm supposed to talk to you…" He mumbled and she leaned forward slightly, studying her quietly. "Why do you never have your hair down?"

She jumped back and laughed slightly. "Why that is an odd question!"

'Well odd but not complete odd, I hate my hair down.' She thought, unconsciously tugging her brown and blonde hair high pony, making it tighter and sit a bit higher on her head before running a hand from the front of it to the back making sure there was no bumps. 'It's the only part of me I can control, what with my weight being so large and my looks about thirty grand lacking in funds hehe.'

Shaking her head, she looked at him pointedly. "Something you came in for or just a chat?"

"Sorry. I meant to say, erm, talk with McKay." He ordered and looked around the room. There were still moving boxes as the van had just finished been emptied, even after a month of being in one of the hanging bays. "You're both driving us all nuts with not talking."

"Not that I see that it's any of your business." Kimberley sniffed before dropping into one of the chairs and gestured for him to sit before crossing her arms. "But is someone talking to him about this?"

* * *

"Yes Ronon is speaking with her." Teyla continued as she watched McKay walk about the small lab room, looking for weapons to hurt, I mean, test the shield on Sheppard with.

"Yes, well, I will talk with her once she is more, sensible." he answered and threw a stick at Sheppard.

"How long is this going to last?" Sheppard asked and shuffled in his seat.

"For as long as you subconsciously feel that you need it, if I read the manual correctly, which I have." McKay declared and then looked at him after throwing a scalpel that hit the floor. "Oh you mean the Kimberley thing? Until she gets rational so about, forever."

"Simply talk with her; it will help with the healing process of your relationship." Teyla cut in and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at her. "What relationship? Who wants a relationship with--"

"Watch it Rodney, she's got lots of friends here." Sheppard cut him off and glared at him.

McKay opened his mouth to respond but the Klaxons sounded.

"FOREIGN OBJECT IN THE EAST MED LAB. TEAM ONE TO DR. WEIR'S OFFICE! I REPEAT, TEAM ONE TO DR. WEIR'S OFFICE!"

* * *

"What could that be?" Kimberley thought as she followed Ronon to the gate room.

She walked behind him quickly but slowed down once he entered the office.

"…black mist. Good Ronon you're here." Weir finished. "So basically we need to get it out of there and into the gate, any ideas?"

"Use a naquadah thingy." Kimberley whispered and Teyla picked her head up.

"Would the power of a naquadah generator draw this mist to it?" She asked and her eyes moved to where Kimberley was. "It seems to be attracted to the energy sources of the city, so this may draw it from here and into an abandoned world maybe?"

Kimberley turned round, flattened herself against the wall, and squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out what was said.

She opened her eyes when she heard a loud thunk and then Sheppard and McKay talking.

"It's run out of batteries." Sheppard joked and looked at the door to see Kimberley's wide eyes as she remembered something.

McKay stood in the centre of the room, the black mist crawling over him and clawing to/through the Stargate, smothering him completely.

The mist left and McKay swayed softly in a silent breeze and then he collapsed.

"No!" Kimberley shouted and watched as McKay slapped the shield onto his chest and sprinted out of the control room and into the main room.

"Kimberley!" Weir exclaimed as the techs personnel began the dialling sequence.

"GRAB HER!" Sheppard demanded when she made to run past them all.

Teyla made to grab her arms but she wriggled out of her reach. Ford grabbed her before she got half way out of the room and held her still with the help of Ronon. She gave a startled cry.

'Oh God! Does he live? I think he-God I don't remember. There has to be something I can do!' she thought to herself and her eyes began to tear up. "Oh god, please, let me help! LET ME GO! HE'S GOING TO GET HURT!"

She fell limp in their arms and Ford sat her on a chair.

'Why am I getting so worked up? I mean the guy pulls through - I think. Oh God my old crush is coming back!' Kimberley thought.

"I want to remember what happens." She whispered and turned her head to watch on the plasma TV the happenings of down stairs.

'He's a good man. Okay, a pain in the add, but still, he helps keep everyone alive time and time again, and with that darned crush, plus the fact he's like the second brainiest person in the two universes. Oh god if he doesn't pull through it will be my fault; I kept quiet when I remembered about this!'

A tear fell down her face as they all watched McKay lead the mist into the Stargate. They began to cheer and Kimberley began to smile and laugh once the mist left the room and McKay turned round to them all and waved --- then collapsed! "NO!"

She sprinted form the room with new adrenaline and called a 'sorry' when she bumped into Beckett, causing him to fall backwards.

Kimberley sprinted down the stairs, falling at the last few. She cries out in pain but gets up quickly and runs to him. Turning him over she sees a small amount of blood dribbling down his lips.

"Oh no mate, you ain't dying on me!" She cried to him and wiped the blood with her thumb.

Pushing his head back, she frowns as she tried to remember her school days and her summer days of training.

Tilting her head down she opened his mouth more and moved her ear down to hear if he was breathing. Crying with frustration, she shook him gently by the shoulders calling his name.

"Rodney? RODNEY MCKAY! WAKE UP IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" she called and then sat his head down gently and then ripped his shirt down the front, popping a few buttons. 'Someone's been working out, damn don't think that!'

She moved her right hand down slightly then her left fell on top of that and she began to give him chest compressions as images came to her mind.

Helping a little girl.

One, two, three, four.

Shooting a wraith.

One, two, three, four.

Covering Sheppard.

She looked at him mouth, dipped her head down to hear him breathing and sucked in her gut. 'It's now or never!'

Lowering her mouth to his she sucked in more breath then breathed in long breath, and then closed the gap and breathed it into him. 'Tastes like sandpaper and garlic, yuck!'

His chest raised and fell but did not move again.

One, two, three, four.

"Come on McKay!" She panted and gave him air again. "WAKE UP!"

One, two, three, four.

"WAKE UP! Or I'll tell everyone your first name!" she growled at him then breathed into him once more.

Rise and fall.

One, two, three, four.

Breathe in.

Rise and fall.

Kimberley looked to the stairs to see the first team, Weir and Beckett looking at her. She blinked back tears and then gasped out words.

"He's not breathing, why won't he breathe?" She almost whined, tears blurring her vision as she turned to look back at him and got an image in her mind, one of him kissing a tall girl with long brown hair.

"He's not waking up." She said and sat back. "Why won't he wake up?"

She looked at his body then began to get angry. "Why won't you wake up? You need to live, don't die on me damn it! You know you need to live! WAKE UP!"

She screamed at him and slammed her fists into his chest once more and then her head falls, defeated. 'It's all my fault, I should have remembered!'

"I'm sorry."

She raises her face to his and gives him a peck on the lips.

His eyes shoot open and so does his mouth, expressing some of the black mist, which went straight into Kimberley body.

Kimberley began to convulse and shake, going into a fit. Sweating slightly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to be assaulted with visions of things yet to happen, things to come.

A wraith grins evilly at her.

Lighting strikes a tower.

Lela is pulled from her grasp and into the arms of a pissed off looking woman.

Rufo standing with his arm around a girl, both smiling.

McKay kissing the same woman from before, but now she could see the face, it was--

"Kimberley!" Beckett yelled as he ran to her and pushed McKay out of the way. "Give her room to breathe man!"

McKay looked at Kimberley then at his shirt. 'Why is my shirt ripped? What's wrong with Kimberley? Did we get rid of the mist? What is going on?'

Everyone watched in horror as blood began to come from Kimberley's mouth, nose and ears and her eyes suddenly snapped back into place and she let loose a piercing scream that echoed into the night.

As she lay still her head rolled to the side and she blinked slowly, looking at McKay.

"Quick get her to the sick bay!"

* * *

Well that was, erm, dark? I was going for it! Hoped you liked it. And the whole CPR thing, I learned to do it when I was about seven, and last time I retrained was when I was 12 I think, so I might not have got it right.

Please review, even if you hated it!


	8. VIII

Warnings: Distressing situations for McKay really that's about it.  
**Spoilers: **Lost Boys.  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Pink Lightsaber!  
**Chapter:** 8/25

* * *

_The name's Bond…_  
_James Bond  
_James Bond (Dr No)_

* * *

_It was Wednesday morning when Kimberley woke up, and as soon as she did, Kimberley argued with the doctor, demanding to be released. 

She calmed down once Carson came in and spoke to her. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No, just seeing McKay fainting, then, erm, waking up here."

"You're lying, tell me the truth!"

Kimberley shrank back at his tone and ducked her head down. Then she squared her shoulders and glared at him. "Some friend you are!"

"Look Kimberley, as a doctor I have to e concerned when you keel over!" He glared at her then sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "We did a CAT scan and the MRI should be done soon. Preliminary results show that there is a shadow on your brain, affecting your vision and inner ear."

"And?" She glared, looking disinterested. "Can I leave?"

"Kimberley--" He was cut off as Rufo and Jasmine came running into the room.

"Mommy! You're okay!" Jasmine smiled beside her bed.

Kimberley ruffled her hair before turning to the other doctor. "When can I leave?"

The doctor from before looked at a chart before sighing. "Right now, if you want, but only if you agree to see Dr. Heightmeyer soon."

Carson glared at the man. "What? Did you not SEE her when she came in?!"

The other doctor sighed. "It's up to you Doctor Beckett, but until we have all the results back anything we do could end up harming her."

Carson looked over to Kimberley who smiled beck at him. He closed his eyes and nodded. 'I hope nothing bad comes of this.'

* * *

It was a normal mealtime in the cafeteria. Chatter and laughter filled the air as Sheppard walked over to his usual table, where Teyla was smiling warmly, Ronon was glaring, and Rodney was --

"Where is Rodney?" "He is talking with Dr. Weir about what happened the other day." "Ah, the old 'sleeping beauty' trick gets em every time!"

* * *

By Thursday morning, everyone had heard what happened on Tuesday.

"What was it like?" "Did you really kiss him?" "Why?"

"Like kissing sand paper and garlic." "Yes." "To save a mans life."

Things were even that repetitive that Kimberley carried a tape recorder around with her.

She flopped onto one of the many chairs that were in the doctors' staff room. It was mealtime so hardly anyone was in the room apart from her, Carson and Zelenka.

"God if one more person asks me I'm going to kill!"

"Now, now, don't be random." Carson laughed and gave her a cup of milk.

"I wouldn't kill you guys. Maim: yes, kill: no." She grinned to them. Pulling her feet under her legs, she got comfortable.

Zelenka looked to Carson and nodded.

"Kimberley, can you talk about it now?"

Kimberley bit her lip and thought about it. 'What can I say? That I receive visions of things yet to come and every time I do I feel like I'm dieing, like my head is in flames and my bones feel like they are being ripped apart?'

Looking them in the eyes, each in turn, she knew they needed to know.

"I receive visions of things that are going to happen." 'Well at least some stuff.' She answered and closed her eyes. "I don't know why, but they are as clear to me as you are."

They simply stared at her before they both began talking, at high speed, at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys! One at a time please!" 'Man that sounded porny!'

Kimberley relayed most of her visions, although keeping some to her self. The more she spoke, the more questions they guys asked, and the longer they stayed their.

* * *

Kimberley saw Dr. Heightmeyer walking towards her and groaned inwardly.

"Kimberley, hello, how are you?" She asked as soon as she was near enough.

"Hi Dr. Heightmeyer, I'm good, you?" Kimberley responded and then looked at her wrist. "Oh damn, sorry but I promised Carson, I mean Dr. Beckett that I would take Lela down for a check up! Catch ya later!"

Dr. Heightmeyer watched as she ran off and growled inwardly. 'Damn that girl to the seventh hell!'

* * *

Kimberley was telling the truth. But she did have another half-hour until she was to meet Carson, but being early would kill her would it?

She walked into her room and gently picked up Lela, smoothing out her lilac toga styled dress that Jasmine and Rufo had made for her.

Walking towards the medical bay she wondered if the first team had gotten back yet from looking for Ford who had gone AWOL after getting some Wraith thingy in his blood stream after one tried to feed on him but got killed halfway through on the last mission.

Sheppard was cut up about it and Ronon had reverted back to the way he was before, hardly talking to anyone, upset at losing such a competent warrior and great friend.

But then again since she was not talking to anyone herself, there was no way of her to get any information. Carson had to keep quiet and she respects that; she was keeping quiet over her visions wasn't she.

Arriving at the medical room, she sat behind his desk and placed Lela on the desk, on the large mouse matt. Kimberley glanced around to see if anyone was there and then began to hum a song to Lela.

The clock on the wall chimed to he hour and both Kimberley and Lela looked towards the sound. Kimberley shook her head, thinking of the bad habits she was giving Lela when she became light headed. She grabbed Lela, placed her on the floor, away from sharp objects, and laid her self on the floor, waiting for the inevitable.

Rodney glanced in her direction.

"Comeonyoureallyhavetothinkofabettergamethanthat!"

"Okay what about truth or dare?"

Pain. Unimaginable pain racked through her body, making her arch her back as she jerked around wildly, head flying from side to side. Her bones felt like they were reaching braking point, a thousand needles sticking into them and her spine ached dully like she had fell down a flight of stairs (again).

"OkayIdareyoutokissme!"

"WHAT?!"

"Heyatleastthistimewe'llbothbeawake!"

"Kimberley!" Carson shouted as he slapped her face. Hard.

"Ow that hurt." She replied groggily. She looked at the clock and gapped. '10 minutes! LELA!'

"How long were you out? What did you see?" he asked and gave her a napkin to wipe her bloody nose.

"Bout ten minutes, McKay jumping around hyper, making funny demands." Kimberley replied. "Where's Lela?"

"She's playing in the corner with Jasmine. She came along a few minutes ago when she hared Lela crying and then came and got me." he explained and helped her up. "Feeling any better?"

She nodded in answer and then began to talk. "I--"

"DR CARSON TO THE GATE ROOM I REPEAT DR CARSON TO THE GATE ROOM! WE HAVE CODE BLACK, REPEAT CODE BLACK!"

"ENZYME!" Kimberley cried and clutched her head as she collided with a tray of medical equipment. "McKay gets hopped up with enzyme when he meets Ford!"

Carson blinked and then scrambled to help her up. "What? Kimberley those things are messing with your brain, Lt. Ford is MIA, presumed dead."

"Just trust me." She mumbled and then sat down with a fresh napkin at her nose. "Go on, get going mister! I don't want Lizza breathing down my neck for you being late!"

* * *

Carson took off with great speed towards the gate room and gasped at the sight before him.

"Quick, get him to med bay one!" He snapped to the marines who were sent to help. "For gods' sake will someone shut him up! What's the matter with him?"

"He's been supped up with the wraith enzyme. Been taking it 3 times a day, daily ever since we left here." Sheppard replied and the looked apologetic. "There was no other way of getting him out of there without giving him more--"

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Carson shouted, cutting him off. "Do you know what that stuff is doing to his system? He's practically taken a potato bag full of super speed on one gulp!"

"And he's off!" A marine called out. Ronon tried to grab the rouge but he slip through his grasp, and ran in the direction away from the doctors, and the medical treatment that would save his life.

* * *

"HeyKimberleywhatyouupto?" McKay asked when he seen her sitting with her head on her hands. "Wanttoplayagame?"

"Not right not McKay." Kimberley replied and looked at him. "What's happened to you?"

"Funnystoryreally, wefoundFord! Canyoubelieveit! Andthenhegotmejuiceduponthisreallyniftyenzyme!"

Kimberley blinked suddenly.

"Do you notice that you just used the word 'nifty' McKay?"

"What'swiththeMcKaystuff, callmeRodney!"

Kimberley raised her eyebrows at that one." Okay Rodney, and what game to you want to play?"

Jasmine came up to the back of Rodney and touched his leg. He whirled round and looked at her with his head cocked to the side. "TAG!"

Jasmine ran around the room with Rodney chasing after her. After running around for a few minutes Rodney turned beck to Kimberley and walked up to her with a bored expression on his face.

"Comeonyoureallyhavetothinkofabettergamethanthat!"

"Okay what about truth or dare?"

"OkayIdareyoutokissme!"

"WHAT?!"

"Heyatleastthistimewe'llbothbeawake!"

'Déjà vu.' Kimberley thought to herself.

Jasmine ran up to him and jumped on his back, with the help of a chair. Rodney grinned at Kimberley then began turning in circles with jasmine giggling behind him.

Kimberley watched then for a few minutes, then went over to the walkie-talkie sitting on the desk and picked it up. She frowned and looked at the buttons, which one did she use to call?

"YOINK!" Rodney yelled as he took the walkie-talkie from her grasp, looked at it then tossed it behind him onto a bed. "NocallingBeckett, gotit! No.calling.Beckett!"

Kimberley groaned and watched him jogging on the spot. Something was tugging at the back of her mind and then her eyes flew to his as she remembered.

"McK-- Rodney! You need to see Carson!" She cried out and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around. "The enzyme is speeding up your organs, like speed, and is going to cause them to shut down and or give you a heart attack!" 'I wonder if they have Methadone here?'

Rodney looked at her strangely for a few seconds before she began talking. "Really, you need to get back! He has to get you off the enzyme or else your going to, to, to die!"

'Manshetalksalot.' he thought then looked at her. "HeyKimberleywhydoyoutalksomuch?"

"Excuse me?!" Kimberley demanded and glared at him. "That is almost as odd a question as what Ronon said to me the, erm, other day."

Rodney noticed that Kimberley seemed a bit weird about talking about Ronon and the other day.

"Didsomethignhappenbetweenyoutwo?"

"What? No!" She shouted then looked at him. "Why, would it matter?"

'Manthiisboring. WonderhowIcangetthingsmoreineresting?' Rodney thought then grinned.

"Uh ho, what do you want? Keep away form me Rodney!" Kimberley shouted and backed away, into the bed.

Rodney grinned at her and walked towards her.

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" Sheppard asked. "The main places are; his room, the mess hall, med bays 1 through 6, and, erm, any where else?"

"Ffts…look Rodney it might not be that bad…get off a me!" his earpiece came on and then more noise came out. _"Ffts…since we're in med bay 8, it means I can kick you and not have to move you for medical attention!" _

"You heard that man!" Col. Cruise, a small stubby man, called out. "Let's get going!"

* * *

Rodney glared at Kimberley, "What did you say med bay 8 for?"

"Just pointing out the obvious?" she smiled and laughed nervously.

She bumped onto the bed and turned around to look at it. 'Oh dear.'

She licked her dry lips and turned to look back at Rodney.

Rodney grinned at her, his eyes darting to her lips and then he dipped his head down.

'GAH his breath is mingin'!' Kimberley thought and tried to move her head, but he put his hands on either side of her face.

"Hey." He breathed after a few minutes, panting slightly. "At least we are both conscious now!"

"Rodders, no offence, but your breath is mingin'. And what did you mean by _that_!"

He frowned before breathing into his hand. Grimacing he put his hand into his front pocket and got out some gum. Offering her some, he put two in his mouth then chewed.

* * *

Teyla, Ronon, Carson and Sheppard were running in the direction of the med bay 8, using a shortcut in order to cut off Col. Cruise and his men. Dr. Weir was coming up behind them with Zelenka.

* * *

Rodney spit out the gum and then grinned at Kimberley.

'Why is he doing this? There is no reason for this! Sure the enzyme might loosen him up and might alter his thought pattern but still!' Kimberley thought as suddenly became very worried. 'Oh God please someone help!'

Kimberley turned from the bed and ran to the door but was cut short when he grabbed her and pinned her to a wall.

"What, little Kimbo all scared?" Rodney asked with a glare in his voice. "Well you might be inexperienced but--"

"HEY! Who you calling inexperienced?"

Kimberley glared at him before realising something. 'Why did I kiss him? Why did he kiss me? Does he like me? Do I still like him? Oh God I do, damn!'

Kimberley dropped the glare and glanced at him, his face showed little emotion, but his eyes were cloudy with the enzyme rush starting to fizzle out. Horror took control of her body when he began to walk towards the door, intent of getting away.

"RODNEY!" 'I can't let him leave! He needs to meet with Carson and get better!' she screamed at him and grabbed him by the lapels. 'It's now or never girl!'

Closing her eyes, she stretched a little and kissed him on the lips.

Rodney was taken aback. 'Why is she kissing me? Why am I reacting? Is that…oh its nice!'

Rodney put his arms around Kimberley as she lifted her arms to surround his neck. After a few seconds, his arms travelled downwards and suddenly Kimberley was stuck in an awkward position.

'Stop him doing that and risk him running away?' she thought and quickly removed her arms from his neck and grabbed his arms, pulling them upwards and planting them around her back. 'If he does it one more time then I am going to have to smack him!'

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, Carson, Zelenka and Weir arrived. Teyla and Sheppard raised their eyebrows and Carson cleared his throat. Kimberley and Rodney jumped apart and Rodney smiled to them all then collapsed in a heap.


	9. IX

Warnings: Kimberley and Rodney get a little involved, nothing too much.  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Cillyme and musik-luvr!  
**Chapter:** 9/25

* * *

_Saying sorry isn't enough  
It's how you treat that person afterwards that counts  
_Unknown

* * *

Teyla and Weir exchanged glances. It was the Wednesday after the enzyme incident, and Rodney had made a full recovery with no side effects. Beckets' bedside manner had rapidly declined around the time that he began treating McKay. 

The tension could have been cut with a butter knife the way the glares were being exchanged. The relationship between the first team and McKay were the same as the way Beckett and Rufo were towards McKay also.

All staff in the Atlantis base knew what had happened. Sniggers and giggles were heard and rude jokes were made when McKay, and only McKay, - everyone was too scared of Kimberley and her connections - passed them.

The main team, Kimberley, Beckett and Weir were having a meeting, cornering the previous week's events.

"This simply must be dealt with." Weir continued as she walked around the table. "There have been numerous incidents between you two and they are disrupting the entire base! Edison and Smith have bets on who will kill, maim or desert each other! And they are the clean ones!"

"You two need to spend some time together." Teyla added and nodded towards the Stargate. "This disharmony is tearing you both apart, mentally. You may not fell it but it will show soon enough."

"So we have decided that either if you two don't talk about what happened and come to a harmonious arrangement, you will both be seeing dr. Heightmeyer on several occasions." Weir continued. "So, what will it be?"

Kimberley banged her head on the table and Rodney looked around the room.

"Fine." Kimberley mumbled with her head on the desk. "When the execution then doc?"

Weir gave her a sharp glance. "That will be up to your self and Rodney. Glad you made a full recovery Rodney."

He smiled in thanks and then frowned. "Can I get back to working then?"

Sheppard shook his head, joining the cause. "Not until you two stop fighting."

"Well what about her?" Rodney exclaimed, pointing at Kimberley. "She's getting off Scott free in all this!"

"If you two don't cooperate then we will stop looking into how to get her home." Sheppard continued and cocked his head to the right.

Kimberley zoned out as the team began to argue with Rodney and began to watch the Stargate. It was the only thing in the room, which looked out of place in the state of the art room. The place looked like something out of star trek.

A pang pulled at her heart. 'Ow. Where did that come from? Does star trek mean anything to me?' she thought and subbed absentmindedly at her chest.

"Kimberley are you okay?" Carson asked and he put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and said fine, but frowned. "Are you almost done?"

Weir looked to Teyla who looked to Sheppard who looked to Rodney. He looked back at them all then sighed, shrugged his shoulder and answered. "Okay I guess it's a date then."

'Eep!' Kimberley thought. 'Date? I haven't been on one of those since, who was it? That guy, with the thingy, the, oh man why can't I remember? His name began with a C didn't it? No an R, Richard that's it! Wonder why it took me that long to remember? OH MY GOD! I've got a date with McKay! Wait a minute girl he probably just meant it as a loose sense of the word. Yeah that's it!'

* * *

Kimberley was sitting in her room emptying boxes into the storage available. She paused at one box and tilted her head to the side. On the brown box was the words 'Memory box: 4: KEEP OUT! This means you Joey!'

Who's Joey?

Why do I need a memory box?

I don't remember having this, wonder what's in it.

She got out her, well it's really Zelenka's but he let her borrow it, pocket-knife from her breast pocket and ripped down the protective sealing. If she were going to Uni, why would she take her memories with her? Why not leave it at her home with her parents?

Lifting one side of the box, she got a strong smell of everything. Inside the box were around 30 perfume sets, all wrapped up and in sets of three with a hand cream and shower gel set to go along with it.

Picking up the smallest ones, she noticed that they reminded her of the cafeteria; the second in command, Gilda, often wore a piny with "kiss the granny" on when she served and her hair always smelled of smoke just like her…

"Oh damn," she thought and fell back with a thump. "I can't remember some of my family!"

Picking up another bottle, Ghost, she sprayed some and felt cold, like on a plane, and it smelled wonderful, but why?

Taking up another one, this one a green one that spiralled up and ended with a dark pink crown top, she looked at it, and knew some one gave it to her, someone important, it was her first perfume, but who gave it to her, who?

"Why can't I remember?" she wondered, eyes darting around the box before looking around the bottle, feeling the age and little chips that have been taken out of it over time. "Who gave it to me?"

She emptied the box and looked at the contents. The bottles had many variables; colours, shape, size, smell, but they all had one thing in common; she couldn't remember any of them.

There was a book lying at the bottom of the box, with water rings around it. Kimberley picked it up and, fighting tears began to read it.

"Heya, this book and stuff belongs to Kimberley, if ye aint she - BACK OFF!

The following is a picture of the perfume sets, with who gave me then, when and where, to make with the explainy."

* * *

Carson came looking for her and found her laying there, some bottles smashed, the pieces of glass around her and some in her, tear stains on her face, and holding the book in her hands limply. 

"Kimberley?" he asked and walked over to her and winced when she turned her puffy red dead eyes onto him. "What's the matter?"

"I can't remember." She mumbled and then looked at the book. "All these bottles mean something, and I can't remember anything, well some things."

She turned her back on him and shuddered. Carson frowned and walked over to her and bent down to her level. Pulling her upwards and away from the glass he guided her to the bathroom and started to clean the cuts.

Kimberley sniffed and kept her eyes away from him. Her eyes followed the boxes in her room and she suddenly flew towards one of the half empty boxes.

"Where is it, where is it!" she mumbled and threw things out of one box and onto the floor before moving onto another one. 'There's a book, with pictures! It'll give me answers!'

"Kimberley you need to stop this!" Carson said softy. "We need to get you cleaned up. You're bleeding left, right and centre!"

She looked at him and glared. "I'm not stopping till I remember!"

"REMEMBER WHAT?" he shouted and grabbed her arms, just as she grabbed a diary and a photo album.

"THIS!" she screamed back and held them up to his face. "I need to remember my parents!"

"You will, and we'll all help, but." Carson shook his head. "Kimberley, you need to meet up with McKay now, or you'll be going to see Heightmeyer."

She looked at him and then the books before sighing and placing them next to a lamp and letting him patch her up.

"Atta girl!" he smiled and gave her a small hug. "And remember, we're part of your family now."

* * *

Rodney paced the length of the room before glancing at the door. This would be the first time he and Kimberley had spoken since the enzyme incident. What if something happened? Something bad always happens when she's around! Maybe Sheppard will give her his lemon?!

The door suddenly whooshed open and Kimberley walked in, trying to pull her red short-sleeved top over her arms to cover the band-aids and bandages covering it.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked before slapping a hand to his mouth. "It just slipped out!"

Kimberley shook her head and sat down on a chair, dismissing his statement with a shake of the head.

He sat down and looked at her. She'd put on makeup, and she was slightly darker around her eyes, it looked like she was trying to hide the tear tracks that were there, no mascara, same with the lipstick or gloss, and her hair was pulled into a high half ponytail.

They sat in silence and Kimberley looked at him. He had his normal BDU's on with a little hair gel to keep his hair in place, standard boots and a little red flag stitched onto his breast pocket. Same old McKay from the same old show.

"So." She began and rubbed her hands up her arms. "I guess we should talk then."

He nodded in return and then opened his mouth to start but stopped. What could he say?

"If you want me to apologise, I won't." He blurted out. "I mean, it wasn't really that bad, and you started it!"

Kimberley looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a train there. "But it was to keep you from jumpin' ship!"

"Yeah right! You just wanted to kiss me!"

"Yeah, I want to kiss random strangers!"

"Well that's what you did with Major Graeme Hoff then?"

"Damn not another Graeme!"

"Another?" He asked and sat up a bit more. 'Just how many guys has she had?'

"It's well, I'm not sure." Kimberley admitted and walked over to the large windows. "I'm not sure of anything anymore. I can't remember where I come from, who my parents are, who my best friend was, what I had for my last meal back home, nothing."

She stopped in front of one and leaned against the window frame, looking over the sunset. "It's beautiful."

Rodney nodded and walked over to her. She wasn't that bad, she was a traveller just like them, lost too, but she was worse; even they can get home eventually once they get enough power, but she didn't have that to look forward to.

"Look Rodney." She began and turned to him and he was shocked at how miserable she looked. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, or even done any of the things that I have done since I got here. From now on I'll stay out of your way kay?"

She started to walk towards the door but was stopped by his hands grabbing her arms gently.

"It wasn't that bad." He admitted after a few seconds. "And we can do more of it if you want, since we are both consenting adults and its something, we both seem to enjoy it."

Kimberley looked shocked at her answer and pondered his question. 'Maybe I could, I mean new world, not going home, new start, why not be different from what I remember.'

She nodded in agreement and suddenly got nervous. What do they do now?

"So what do we do now?" Rodney asked and they walked over to the large and long couch.

"I dunno." She shrugged then got quiet and sat down with a slump.

Rodney sat next to her and then they looked at each other at the same time, with the same idea.

'When in Rome!' Kimberley though and closed her eyes leaning over to him.

'Do what the Roman's do.' Rodney thought and closed the gap.

Subconsciously they came closer together and suddenly Rodney was leaning over Kimberley and was pinning her to the couch. He began kissing her neck and she moaned in pleasure before hitting him.

"What?" He asked, snapping his red face up.

"Hands." She glared and nodded when he moved them away from her bottom and growled when he put them too close to the top.

'Man she's not what I thought she'd be!' he thought when she pulled him to her.

She moaned again before she began to feel light-headed. 'Oh no not now! Please!'

Despite her pleadings, the images began to flash and she began to convulse. After a second, Rodney noticed something was wrong and jumped back, just as she began screaming.

"Kimberley!" He yelled and grabbed her radio. "Beckett get your ass down here, Kimberley's having a seizure again!"

A few seconds later Carson, Weir and Zelenka came running into the room and Zelenka grabbed Kimberley while Carson injected something into her arm.

"Give her a few minutes then she'll wake up." Carson said and radioed his team. "Chloe, add seven forty seven to Kimberley's file please. Rec room 5 too."

True to his word, Kimberley's eyes came back into focus a few minutes later and she looked at them all fuzzily.

"Kimberley, try to remember now, what happened? What did you see?" Carson asked and held her hand.

"I, I saw," she paused and looked into his eyes and tears began to fall. "Oh, Carson it was terrible!"

"Shh, there, there, calm down now, just tell me what you saw and I'll help." He added and rubbed her back when she fell into him.

"The was lightening, and I was falling, someone grabbed me though, but they, they were blue! It was a Wraith! But then, there was blood, so much blood, and then you were all dressed in black" she paused for breath, "oh god Carson, there was so much blood!"

Carson hugged her and rocked her back and forward while Zelenka wrote down what she said. Flipping through the book, he frowned.

"She has had this vision before." he commented and flicked through it again. "This is her third time."


	10. X

WARNING: BLOOD!  
**Spoilers: **A wee bit of the storm is mentioned..  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Cillyme and Pink Lightsaber!  
**Chapter:** 10/25

* * *

_If I don't have your complete trust  
You don't belong here  
_Captain Jack Harkness (Torchwood)

* * *

Dr. Kate Heightmeyer stood in front of a low wall overlooking the Atlantian Ocean. Inside was a bustle of movement as the entertainment team got ready for the winter festivals and celebrations that were soon to start. 

Most lf the staff had looked forward to it, with the exception of McKay.

'Now that is a man I don't mind examining.' she thought to her self and smiled mischievously. She turned to walk back inside when she saw a puff of smoke rising from behind on of the walls.

Walking over there, she was shocked to see Kimberley sitting with two other members of the entertainment team smoking. 'Where did they get those?'

"…and then he said 'that's no dog, that's my wife!" Kimberley finished and drew a long drag while everyone laughed. "Hey guys it's about time we got back in, got stuff to do an all that!"

They nodded and handed Kimberley back the butts and she put them back into the cigarette packet and looked into it.

They then turned and walked inside. Heightmeyer watched them go and grinned. She could tell Weir this, and get Kimberley to talk to her! Brilliant!

* * *

Kimberley looked to Weir and her face fell onto her desk. She, along with the rest of the first team, Drs. Beckett and Zelenka were in Kimberley's office, giving her the bad news.

"Everyone has the flu. I'm sorry Kimberley but unless you can find a group of five or six people to help you, I'm going to have to cancel the festival." Weir continues and looked around the room. Her desk was filled with pictures of people she hadn't met; Kimberley's family she assumed. Her laptop sat the opposite end of Rodney that made her laugh when she saw Kimberley move it when Rodney got too close.

John looked at Rodney and gave him a look. The man in turn sighed. Everyone turned to look at him and Kimberley lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Well, since were not doing any missions," He started and shot a glare at Beckett, "maybe we could, I dunno," he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back wards on his heels, "help?"

Kimberley's face split into a huge grin and she jumped from her chair, raced round to him, and hugged him. "THANK YOU!"

The reason it was so special to her was because it kept her busy, and if she didn't have anything to do then Carson would be doing more tests on her about her visions, and she'd be bored out of her mind.

The results had came back, showing that the day she had a vision there was a shadow beside her inner ear, but the next day it was gone. Usually her visions lasted for no more than two minutes eighteen seconds, but a few times, they had increased. Usually the content involved the Wraith. Usually Kimberley kept quiet about the pain.

"So what do you need us to do?" John asked and mentally groaned when she whipped out a black book and flipped to the middle pages.

"Well Ronon and Teyla can be in charge of activities; like what stuff do you normally do to have fun? Stuff like that!" Kimberley smiled and didn't pause as she went through the book. "John you can help the marines build the actual stalls, you two know what you're doing, which leaves who?"

"Me." Rodney exhaled and looked to her.

"Hmm." She pondered and looked at the book. "Keep your pager on, cuz' we don't need anybody till tonight for the music practice!"

Everyone nodded and followed Kimberley, except from Weir, Zelenka, Carson and Rodney.

"Don't even start." Rodney growled to them all and stormed out in the opposite direction of the others.

* * *

Carson cornered Kimberley after a meeting with Heightmeyer to discuss something.

"Your smoking?" He asked, distaste clear in his eyes.

"One fag!" She replied, throwing her hands in the air. "Look this place is stressful--"

"Aye, I get that, but pumping those toxins into your body will dae you no good, think of the kids--"

She cut him off. "You think I smoke in front of them? Do you know how hard I'm trying to make people accept me here? Ronon and Teyla have been here from the start and both provide for this city, me on the other hand I need to --"

"Poison yerself to get the respect of others." He cut her off, crossing his arms, glaring intently.

She shook her head. "It's not like that! If I can get them to talk with me, open up, I might stand a chance of making friends! True friends!"

Beckets eyes hardened and he nodded stiffly. "Well then, have fun killing yourself with your new 'friends', seeing as the old ones aren't good enough for you."

"Carson! Wait!" Kimberley called to him but he turned from her and walked through the way he came, leaving her alone.

* * *

Teyla and Ronon came back to Kimberley with quite a few ideas, which were easy to put together. The next few days were spent building stalls, learning dance routines from all the cultures that had them and generally having fun.

* * *

Rodney found Beckett in his labs later that day mumbling something as he stuck a needle in a marines arm, causing the hardened man to yelp in pain and surprise.

"Oh suck it up." He thought he heard the kind and gentle Scot snap before sending him off,. "NEXT!"

"Geez, someone's pissed." Rodney commented and jumped on the bed, pulling his arm up to receive an inoculation. "What's got you all mad?"

Beckett glared at him before swabbing his arm with a cotton bud of antiseptic. "Kimberley."

"Great, what's she done now?" he asked, pulling his arm away from the big needle.

"Heightmeyer caught her smoking."

"ON BASE?! Where did she find them? Wait-- you believe Heightmeyer?"

"Well I asked Kimberley." He answered and reached for Rodney's arm again.

Rodney pulled it away and asked "What did she say."

"That she's doing it to make new friends." he replied and lunged for his arm, knocking down a tray of needles. "Damn."

Rodney got off the bed and started to help Beckett pick up the stuff when a soft "knock, knock" was heard from beside them.

They turned around to see Kimberley standing with a packet of cigarettes in her hand, wearing a black top over a white long sleeved one and her usual black trousers.

"Carson, I-I-I'm sorry." She stuttered and the two men stood up. "I was only trying to, to, fit in with the guys. I heard them talking about stuff they heard through the grape vine and how I'm--"

She cut off, her fear of public speaking kicking in a gain and tears collected in her eyes. She waved off Beckets attempts to consol her and shook her head.

"I-I just thought that if we had something to bond over they might see me as a person, not the next security threat." She finished and wiped her face with one hand, crumpling the packet in the other before throwing it in the bin.

Kimberley turned to leave but stopped when someone touched her arm.

"Kimberley." Carson whispered and opened his arms for a hug, letting the girl fall into him in happy sniffles. "There, there hen. It's okay. Let it out."

* * *

Kimberley smiled when she remembered the incident with Carson, and then grinned when she remembered what happened with Ronon and Shep-- John, when they acted like an old black and white comedy.

Ronon ducked when John turned with a plant of wood stood up and ducked again when he noticed his shoe was untied. He lifted his head when the wood had moved again and then bent down to pick up a few nails that had fallen. Standing up his eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as he saw the plank coming towards him.

Kimberley snorted before she burst out laughing in the middle of the mess hall. A few turned to see what was up, but everyone else ignored her, it was either a) to early for this or b) they knew it was Kimberley.

"Hey Kimberley!" Joe from the third off world team called out as he jogged up to her. "So how are the plans coming?"

"Great, just got a few things left to do and then I'm all set!" she replied and put a lot of purple looking food onto her plate, followed quickly by a large cup of milk and a fork.

"Watermelon substitute again?" He asked and scrunched up his face. "You're going to turn into one! And I could tell you were losing weight."

Subconsciously Kimberley walked faster and sat down at the table at the back. Slumping in her chair, she rolled her eyes over to him. "What do you want Joe?"

"Well I was wondering, if, erm," he stuttered. "If you could talk to Sam from Zelenka's team about going with me?"

Well it registered to Kimberley as that, anyone else listening would have heard Sam, Zelenka and going.

"Sure." She sighed in relief and then shoed him away and picked up her fork and dug it into the food. She raised it to her mouth and sighed when a shadow came over her. "Yeah?"

"Hey Kim's!" a girl the same age as Joe said as she sat on her deck, handing over a nice and cold cup of milk. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it Sam?"

"Can you ask Joe, from team three, if he wants--"

"Can't girl. He asked me to ask a girl already." Kimberley sighed and looked down to hide her grin.

"Oh." Sam said stood up. "I'll just go then."

"So what do you say?" Kimberley nearly shouted before she goes too far away.

"What?" Sam said, spinning round. "He asked you to ask me!"

"Yup! So what's the answer?"

"Duh!"

Kimberley smiled and nodded, turning around to her food once more and picked up the forgotten fork, and just as she went to put it to her lips, someone interrupted her. She growled and slammed the fork down. "I've been up for the last two nights, this better be important or heads will be decapitated."

"Kimbo, that not a nice thing to say!" Heightmeyer commented as she sat down. "Say can I talk to you for a tiny minute?"

She nodded and began shovelling her food into her mouth at an alarming rate. 'Make it tinier'

"I hear that you're the regular little matchmaker round here." She began and picked at her fruit delicately. "So here's what you going to do. Ill stop badgering you, and not tell Weir about you smoking on base, and you get Rodney to go to the dance with me."

"WHAT?" Kimberley screeched and began hacking at her throat, reaching for her glass of milk she began to gulp it down and slammed the empty glass down and it shattered, cutting into her hands. 'She must have told Carson!' "No way."

"Fine then." Heightmeyer sniffed and stood up, Kimberley followed her. "I'll just have to tell Dr. Weir that you refuse to see me, and that you are breaking base rules. That'll stop your little home going project."

"You can't do that!" Kimberley yelled and by now, the entire mess hall was watching them.

"Can and will." She continued and walked past her. "Now be a dear and make sure he says yes."

"Like hell I will!" Kimberley declared and her face turned red when she saw everyone watching her. "WHAT YOU LOOKING AT?"

Everyone turned away and Kimberley picked up her things and practically ran from the room and to her own office.

* * *

Which is where Rodney and Carson found her several hours later, with headphones on her head and her singing loudly.

We live in a greedy little world  
Which teaches every little boy and girl  
To earn as much as they can possibly  
Then turn around and spend it foolishly

She shook her head and twirled around in a circle in her leather chair.

We've created a sac critical mess  
We spend the money that we don't possess  
Our religion is to go and blow it all  
So it's shopping every Sunday at the mall

She stopped when her chair did and she ripped the headphones off and rubbed at her face. "Hey guys, what can I do you for?"

"We had a meeting remember." Rodney reminded her and sat down on a chair. "How did you forget, usually you remember everything."

"Oh that reminds me!" Kimberley smiled and sat up straighter. "Are psychological threats allowed on base, can civilians smoke on base even outside in the fresh air, can I get in trouble for not seeing Heightmeyer and would Lizzy ever stop my going home project?"

Both men turned to each other, looked at Kimberley and then said: "What?"

Kimberley repeated her self and then looked at both of them expectedly. "Well?"

"Not allowed, yeah, just as long as you get permission prior and no way." They eventually answered. "Why?"

"Nothing! Just wondered! Anyway let's get on with this meeting!"

* * *

The next morning, 3 days before the event, Kimberley had seven cups of milk and they were beginning to grow again. She sighed, walked over to the refreshments person and smiled at him. "Steve, please for the love of my bladder stop giving them milk for me!"

Steve nodded and then gave her a chocolate bar and got back to work. Kimberley nodded in agreement and walked back to her table.

She sighed once more before picking up a glass of milk. 'Oh my spidy sense, or my nose which ever, is tingling.'

She took a long sip, waited until the person was in front of her and then spit it out. "GAH don't scare me like that Heightmeyer!"

Heightmeyer picked up some napkins and began blotting her face. "I could prove that you know!"

"And I can prove that you've been hassling me!" Kimberley snapped back quietly and began to nibble at her toast.

A few minutes past and Heightmeyer glared at Kimberley. "Well?"

Kimberley looked up, clearly out of the loop. "Well what?"

"Did you ask him?"

"Him who?"

"RODNEY!" eye twitch.

"No."

"And why?" double eye twitch.

Kimberley sighed, then straightened up and smiled. "Because, one you super bitch, you can't touch me, two, Rodder's would never go within two miles of you, three, you are in soo much trouble if I tell Dr. Weir what you've been up to!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, completely worried.

"To make sure I get everything done, I tape record my conversations, in case I forget anything." Kimberley replied and showed Heightmeyer her Dictaphone. "Usually I forget about it, but someone reminded me yesterday after our little, 'meeting.'"

Heightmeyer growled in rage. "I'll get you Black!"

Kimberley waved her good bye, sneezed and then got back to eating.

* * *

Kimberley blinked fuzzily and groaned. "Oh my head."

"Kimberley your awake!" Rufo exclaimed rushing up to her. He grabbed her into a hug and then yelled for the others to come in.

"You gave us quite a scare there Kimberley, we thought you'd been abducted!" John commented with a grin.

"Wha?" Kimberley asked, and then sneezed again, and it landed on his shirt. "Oh man I'm sorry!"

She made to move and wipe it off him but was stopped short when she noticed her hands were cuffed to the bed. "Wha?"

Everyone looked to Beckett and he sighed. "To stop you fae getting up too early, we took a few precautions."

"How long?" Kimberley groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "Have I been out and have I got to stay here for?"

"About six hours and till your fever goes down." Weir answered as came into view. "And then after that I need to have a word with you Kimberley, Dr. Heightmeyer made a few accusations against yourself."

Kimberley groaned and nodded, smiling to everyone as they left.

* * *

Kimberley was released early after things began to fall apart, literally, and once she told Weir what had happened between herself and Heightmeyer, as well as handing over the tapes.

Beckett was muttering darkly about the decision and followed her around the remainder of the time to make sure she took her medication and her rest. She had been without visions for a week now and he was worried, she was overdue by his calculations.

Everything was finished and ready, no one had killed each other or had been killed and Kimberley felt 200 better, overall a good few day's work.

* * *

_The evening started with everyone mingling around and then the women being split up into different worlds and times, getting a change of costume. Kimberley looked around, tugged at her low-necked dress, and tried to pull it up little when Teyla slapped her hand away. _

"This was your idea Kimberley." Teyla added and smiled when one of the girls finished curling her hair. "I shall wait for you out side."

Kimberley smiled, waited until everyone was outside and then brought of the pins from her pocket, pinning up her hair she giggled when she thought what Teyla would do or say!

Pinning up the last ones she ran in her four inch killer heels and smiled when she saw Rodney standing there. He was wearing a normal tuxedo, all the men were, and tugged at it and took her hand and helped her to the front of the dancers. "I look like a penguin."

"Oh stop complaining!" Kimberley scolded and hit his arm, "you look like a prince, very dashing, now shut up and remember the steps!

He took her left hand in his and once the music began called out "Break both legs!"

Kimberley smiled and then they walked out, and began to waltz once they got in front of the no entertainers.

She smiled even more when Rodney remembered when to twirl her and when to lead and follow, and grinned when he added a few dips to it all.

Rodney dipped he head low again and Kimberley let her head fall back. She lifted it back up and smiled at him.

She sighed and snapped herself back into reality. There was no way she could get a budget for something like that!

Kimberley smiled and decided to look on the bright side of things. She had wormed her way into the hearts of almost everyone here, the visions were becoming less frequent, she and Rodney had patched things up and her second major event since coming here was about to start.

The negatives were more in number and more dark, but to dwell on them was bad karma.

"Hey Kimberley!" Carson, wearing full top tails and a kilt, called to her. "So who's taking you?"

"Myself." She smiled and looked puzzled at his offered arm. "Huh?"

"Well since I haven't asked anyone, and no one has asked you…" he trailed off.

"What? Why did you not ask Laura Cadman?" She asked as she took his arm.

Grinning at his blush, she remembered few things of her home world, but Rodney with Cadman in his head kissing Carson was one she had on pause in her mind.

* * *

Kimberley walked around the room and grinned when she saw John with Weir, dancing, and Ronon stumbling with Teyla.

Rodney watched her move around. The night had gone well, so far anyway. There had been some slips between some couples but nothing bad. A group of people were crowded round an archway where mistletoe was hanging. Walking over there, he spotted Kimberley humming yet another Disney tune.

"Declare your love and zeal it wiv a kiss!" Kimberley joked with a fake French accent and grinned when Sam and Joe puckered up. "Yay!"

Rodney glanced over the Weir and John to see what they were making of the blatant rule braking but they just smiled towards Kimberley and shook their heads as if to say, "Who will tell?"

'What is that girl up to?' He thought and stopped beside her. She sniffed, wiped her nose with a hankie and then smiled.

"I would run if I were you Rodders! Your admirer is a coming!" she sung and walked around her and his face twitched when he caught her scent, and then she saw Heightmeyer, wearing a deep pink revealing dress, walking towards him.

'Oh no!' he thought and glanced around. He jumped behind Paul, a bulky marine, and began shaking. 'Why is she stalking me? Wait, why am I hiding?'

"Dr Heightmeyer, how are you?" Kimberley asked and took a step back when she stood closer. "Watch out for the mistletoe!"

"Where is Rodney?" Heightmeyer demanded and put her hands on her hips.

"I just saw him getting some punch, over there." Kimberley answered, pointing towards the other end of the room.

Heightmeyer flashed a fake smile and then walked over, craning her neck to try to find him.

"Thanks Black, don't know why I'm hiding from her though." Rodney spoke once the coast was clear.

"Hey guys! You're under the mistletoe!" someone called from their little crowd.

"Oh no, nonononono! I'm not kissing her!" he exclaimed and backed away slightly.

Kimberley's face fell slightly before it perked up. "And why not?"

"Because, erm, because your ill!"

"Oh, come on it's not like a snog or anything!"

"A what? No!"

"Hey you were happy to the other night!"

That raised a few 'oooh's' from the crowd as well as some cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Oh shut up!" Rodney shouted to the crowd. "I am not taking part in this! Its stupid and, and pointless!"

"Something bad will happen if you don't!"

"Bah! I'm not stupid, not silly, nor superstitious!"

"You insulting me?

"No, it's just this 'tradition' is stupid!"

"You're mocking my beliefs and if it's just a stupid thing, do it for my curiosity!"

"NO!" he roared and pushed her out of his way and tried to get past the large group of watchers. "Move it people!"

Fear splashed on Kimberley's face. "Rodney…"

She trailed off in a whisper as he tried to push past more people.

Suddenly she gripped her head and began to breathe deeply.

"Not going to work this time!" He called behind his back and glared at the special force in front of him.

He stepped further away from Kimberley and her vision began to swim out as a vision came into focus.

"Take her, but kill that child!"

"We do not need the spare!"

"Tell us where your leader is or we. WILL. DRINK!"

"Kimberley! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"BUT I HAVE TO GET JASMINE!"

"NEVER MIND THAT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kimberley gasped sharply and Rodney stopped. Suddenly she flew backwards with an invisible force and began to shake violently.

"THIS WILL NEVER WORK!" McKay yelled and he threw a keyboard against the wall and watched as it smashed. "It's a suicide mission."

The plans on the wall shimmered as if Atlantis felt they didn't not believe in her. The scenarios flashed quickly in the screen, each coming up with the glaring red 'FAILED' answer.

"It will work McKay! You're the best scientist we have!"

"This still isn't going to get it fixed is it?"

A moment's silence.

"Well it's not as if anything else can go wrong!"

Teyla gripped Ronons shoulders, her face ashen.

"The wraiths are near."

"Oh f--"

"Kelly!" Someone screamed her name and she came back into consciousness.

Rodney watched as blood began to form around her closed lips and rushed back to her.

She screamed once he touched her, the blood in her mouth spraying over him and those behind.

"Here is to another year in Atlantis!"

"Yeah it's been fun, got some of those, still to do lists though."

"I am not going skinny dipping with you in the water Rodney!" John called over his shoulder to bring him into the conversation.

"I wasn't going to say that!" He defended and huffed over where he was talking to Dr Heightmeyer.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" Weir commented as she stood on the steps. "May we all raise our glasses to a toast of a successful mission?"

'Here, here's' were heard from all corners of the room.

The plans on the wall shimmered as if Atlantis felt they're happiness. The scenarios flashed quickly in the screen, each coming up with the glaring green 'SUCCESS' answer.

Kimberley blinked blood from her eyes as Beckett and several other medical doctors rushed her down the hallways on a gurney.

"She's lost two pints of blood; I need O negative, six pints now!" He shouted into his microphone. "Her Bps dropped to 120 over 60, and there's some haemorrhaging and internal bleeding coming form the lungs."

"Kimberley stays awake!" Zelenka shouted to her as her eyes began to drop, but not before she saw tears fall from his eyes. "Stay awake that's an order!"

"..I'm…sorry…" she mumbled and her head fell to the side as she lost consciousness and flat lined.

* * *

Well I never! Our hero (I guess) of the story has flat lined (stopped beating)! Bleeding from inside! Swelling of the brain! Bad, bad visions! And to top it all off, we didn't hear how the night ended, talk about ruff huh?


	11. XI

**Warnings: **Little depressing.  
**Spoilers: **Some of the storm is mentioned.  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing musik-luvr and Pink Lightsaber! Also thank you all who have said that you like/enjoy this, it really makes my day!  
**Other: **Changed Zelenka back to Czech as I found my original notes and translations! Yay me lol. This was written over a period of eight months, the hardest chapter for me to write, so it may be choppy and raw but it was all that I could come up with. Also it begins to make the characters more in character, hopefully!  
**Chapter:** 11/25

* * *

_When the sun comes up  
I have morals again.  
_Elayne Boosler

* * *

A few days have passed since Kimberley received her latest vision. She had been confined to the medical bay until she told everyone what her vision was, and had a talk with Dr Heightmeyer.

"Her pressures abnormal, jumping around at the slightest thing. There's no way we can help her if she wont tell us what wrong." Beckett spoke as he and Dr Weir walked near her closed over cubical.

Kimberley heard them and winced and she turned her back to them, frowned deeply. Why did they have to keep her in here? She told them it was just the same, but with more intensity.

"Kimberley." Weir began as she stood behind her. "Are you ready to talk? Once we know what's going wrong with you we can get the doctors to fix it."

Kimberley stared ahead, ignoring them once again.

"She was talking to Nurse Joyce only ten minutes ago!" Beckett exclaimed and walked around to face Kimberley.

Her eyes stared dead ahead of him, out towards the window over looking the sun setting. She mumbled something and he leaned over to her to head what she was saying.

"Maybe I should go." Weir said and turned to walk away but stopped. "Kimberley, when ever you decide to talk, my door is always open for you."

When Weir walked out the door Kimberley turned around and lay on her back, grimacing when her pain came back.

"More morphine?"

Kimberley nodded and watched as he opened the cage next to her and injected her with a milky liquid.

"Thanks." She added and her eyes motioned him to sit down.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" Beckett asked and sat down with his hands closed over his right leg.

"Can you get Zelenka? I don't want to say thing three times."

"Three times? You mean your going to tell the others?"

"Yeah its, its about time I told them. Who knows, I might be a help more than a hindrance."

Beckett opened his mouth to challenge that statement but she glared at him before her eyes glazed over and her head fell to the side.

A loud snore broke him out of his thoughts a moment later and he smiled.

A few hours later Zelenka had cleared his schedule and grabbed a Dictaphone. This was going to be traumatic for Kimberley, and not something she should be going through twice.

Once he arrived Beckett ordered everyone out of the room. Zelenka set up the Dictaphone and sat on the right side of Kimberley, while Beckett sat on the left.

She took a shuddering breath and began talking.

* * *

Once she finished Beckett called Dr Weir and the first team down to the med bay to listen to Kimberley. Or rather the Dictaphone recording of her speaking.

"I come from a world where this one is a TV show, a spin off of Stargate, based on the adventures and perils of the first team, SG-1."

"After the thing with the mist I began to receive visions. Usually their about the first team and the fact that they can't keep out of trouble, ya know?"

"But lately they've been getting more dark. More disturbing."

"Like this one."

"It was worse, much worse."

"There were flashed of the tower to the off centre of the base."

"I had two scenarios; one we succeeded with a great loss, or two we failed with a great loss. The one with the loss, all of the first team was there, except from Sheppard, and Weir was there too, with you guys. In the successful one everyone was there, except well…"

"Everyone? Who do you mean?"

"Everyone was there! You guys, Weir, McKay, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, all the other teams, all the medical guys, even Dr. Heightmeyer!!"

"Everyone was there."

"Except for me."

Beckett pressed the button on the small silver machine and silence rained over the room.

'She finally told us all.' Sheppard thought.

Weir looked at her before asking. "Do you know which one will come true?"

She shook her head negatively before she opened her mouth.

"Dr. Weir, since I've been here I've had, forty seven? Yeah forty seven visions, and everyone of them has came true." Kimberley stated shortly. "Hey where's McKay?"

"He's right here." McKay answered as he walked over to Dr Weir. "Dr Weir, the scientists have detected a large amount of energy heading this way."

"Must be the storm." Sheppard muttered quietly.

"If we can find a way to harness this power we could recharge the Zed PM, get the cloak working, restore power, keep us all safe from the Wraith!" He paused for a breath and looked at them all. "What?"

Beckett turned to Kimberley. "Is there any chance that this is simply coincidental?"

"Nup." She grimaced. "Get the squints together, were gonna have to pull an all nighter to get this done!"

"Your not going anywhere young lady." Beckett stated strongly and pushed her onto the bed. "Squints?"

"Scientists." Zelenka explained, translating once more for her, and she rolled her eyes. "We've had a lot of free time the past few days."

"Please I might be able to help!" Kimberley cried and gave them a puppy dog look.

Weir shook her head. "I'm sorry Kimberley but this just simply won't be happening."

Kimberley grumbled something and everyone walked out.

* * *

"So what did you all talk about?" McKay asked as they all sped walked to the main conference room.

"Kimberley's from an alternate reality, one where this world is a TV show and she receives visions of things that are going to happen because of that and the black mist." Sheppard rattled off and frowned internally when McKay's lips set into a thin pursed line.

"Ah well, do we believe her?" "Not like we have much choice not to. And it does make more sense." "she said something that made sense, call the national guard!"

Sheppard growled out his name and was cut off from replying when they came to a halt outside the control room.

* * *

Three days later heavy sheets were raining down on the city of Atlantis. Meetings were taking place and back up procedures were in place in case something went wrong.

So far thirteen members of the air force, five marines and two scientists had offered themselves to carry out the mission. No civilians were allowed, mainly to keep Kimberley from trying to hep out.

"But why can't I help! I seen what's going to happen!" Kimberley tried once again with Beckett and Weir.

"I'm sorry Kimberley but you are a civilian." Weir replied and suddenly disappeared with a group of scientists.

"One of the main functions is broken, here." A scientist explain and pointed to the near top of a tall pillar, the tallest one in Atlantis. "As well as several dozen that are scattered around the towers frame."

Weir nodded and turned to the short list of three men, John, a marine called Joe and an air force man, Paul. Everyone else was being evacuated from the city in case this didn't work, and if worst came to worst then they would have to call upon the Genii to help.

The three men were all ready to put their life down for the success of the mission.

Several personnel were now moving to a secure location, being supervised by Col. Mitchell, the head of Human Recourses at the base. Weir chuckled as his face became purple with anger as someone bumped into the back of him. Oh she would not like to be McKay right now.

Turning back to the problem at hand she decided that Major Sheppard would be the best person to do the job, since he had the most experience, as well as being the lightest.

"Major Sheppard could you some to my office please?" Weir spoke into her ear piece clearly and waited a few minutes before said man turned up.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Please, have a seat."

"I've decided that you are the best person for the mission, and just want to go over it with you, one on one so that anything you want to say, no matter how small, insignificant or foolish, will be answered, and that you know the risks."

"I know." He replied with a neutral face.

"Major- John." She paused and smiled at him. "Your like a family member to me, and I can't let you go out there without you knowing every eventuality."

Sheppard nodded before he spoke, his words soft and well chosen. "I know that there is a high chance I could die, fall from the scaffolding, slip on the wires, get a paper cut from the paper work I need to fill out and develop an infection. Elizabeth, I thought long and hard about this, I know the negatives, and the positives. And I haven't failed yet have I?"

Weir gave him a watery smile. "No." 'Not yet.'

* * *

A party was in full swing any everyone was in attendance. Well, everyone except Kimberley.

Sulking in her room she paced the floor, turning just before she hit a wall, plan formulating in her mind.

We never met the Genii, so I know Kayola won't attack, but everything is just so different! I mean, it isn't supposed to be one man, and why are they waiting until just before the storm before they fix them all? Its stupid!

She stopped and swiped at her eyes, trying to clear the tears away. Grabbing her bottle of medication she took two pills and a bottle of water. 'Damn migraine.'

Not as though I don't have enough to worry about! I mean that damn space suit might protect John, since its bulky enough to keep out most of the rain and that, but something's telling me that something bad is going to happen, I can just feel it!

Breathing in deeply she shook her head and then snapped it up, her eyes glassing over as a vision, different from the others flashed in her eyes.

Beckett and his team surrounded John in the middle of the infirmary, trying to patch him up.

"What the hell happened up there?" Weir demanded and stood beside McKay and Zelenka, the ones in charge of the mission.

Zelenka shook the hair from his eyes and exclaimed. "The cable, it just snapped!"

"Oh my God!" Kimberley breathed, instantly bringing her hand up to her nose to check for bleeding. "Maybe I should go for another scan…"

While walking through to corridors Kimberley wondered where her life was headed. 'I can't stay here all my life, I need to get back home before, before anything bad happens to me, and before they realise the truth about me.'

Stopping outside Carson's lab she sighed before turning away, just in time to catch a glimpse of Sheppard and Teyla talking quietly before the Athosian burst out laughing, a huge smile of her face.

Kimberley shook her head clear before returning to her room and began contemplating things.

* * *

As the rain began to fall and the last non essential members were evacuated to a deserted planet, Sheppard called out his 'see ya in a few' grin and walked into the changing room where his white slimmed down space suit stood.

Taking off his jacket, he pulled his t-shirt over his shoulders and began unbuckling his belt when he felt something stinging the back of his head and the floor came rushing to him, then blackness.

* * *

Groaning Sheppard moved his hand to his head and winced at the bump on it, hissing at the pain it produced. 'What hit me?'

Blinking he looked around the room and groaned.

'Great, I'm in a storage closet. Wonderful.' he drawled in his mind before opening the door. "Hey, where's my pants?"

* * *

After escaping the closet - and acquiring some pants - Sheppard quickly ran to the control room where McKay and Zelenka were talking to him - well, who they thought was him - telling him where to go, what to do and so on.

"Who is that?" He asked, stopping beside McKay.

"Its Sheppard." McKay snapped as he turned around. "Hey Sheppard--WHAT?!"

Ignoring the gaping scientist Sheppard growled out. "Whose out there?"

Everyone looked to each other before a small voice started on the line. "Its me."

"Kimberley?" Elizabeth asked, frowning from beside Chuck. "What the _hell_ are you doing up there?"

"Stopping my vision from coming true." She replied and the MALP's camera flew from the rope to zoom in on Kimberley's masked face.

Weir looked physically ruffled as her shoulders shook, her head turning red as she gritted her teeth. "Will you forget about those stupid visions! We have a serious situation here and your playing about!"

Taking a deep breath she turned to McKay. "Do we--"

"Have enough time to swap them? No." he cut her off. "We'd have to get her down, swap then both, then get him back up. Well just have to work with her."

Nodding grimly to Zelenka who continued his explanation of the panels.

"Connect the two wires after you replace them, then check the trip switches AFTER your replace the brown wires and then move on to the next one."

"If we survive this young lady we are going to have a nice long lecture." Elizabeth told Kimberley and placed her hands on Chucks shoulder. "Any news on the Hive ships?"

"Sensors have detected no movement for the last hour or so." Chuck replied, fingers dashing over the keyboard.

Kimberley started scaling down the tower faster, fixing the linkups with McKay yapping in her ear.

"God, can you take any longer doing this?" He sighed and shook his head. "Its not like our lives are at stake here, oh wait, they are!"

"Can it McKay, I'm going as fast as I can." She bit back at him and snapped the panel closed. "Where is the next one?"

"Three large jumps down and a half jump right." Zelenka told her and pressed something on his hand held computer. "You are doing fine. Keep going."

"Easy for you to say." Kimberley muttered to her self, sighing. Kicking her feet off the wall she fell freely before the automotive reeling stopped her. "OOF!"

Jumping a few more times she paused to wipe the rain and sweat from her forehead. Looking at the advancing storm she snapped back into reality and she asked for the next one.

The rain battered on for the next ten minutes before it began to really hurt, feeling like the one she was being pelted with knifes. Unconsciously she cried out as a few hit her face as she tried to fix her helmet visor.

"Kimberley? o tobě v pořádku?" Zelenka asked and it took her a second to figure it out.

"vytrvat ano já jsem pokuta jenom trošku chlad McKay šílený ještě?" Kimberley asked in rusty Russian.

Inside the control room McKay was livid. "What the hell have you been teaching her? What did she say? Why did she say my name?"

"Yes Kimberley, he's mad." Zelenka grinned. "Only a few dozen to go then you can come home to a nice warm room."

Outside Kimberley winced and began to move faster, dancing on the spot, trying to get some feeling back into her legs. She could hear McKay from her still open link with Zelenka. "Calm down McKay, don't have a cow man."

"And why shouldn't I have a cow?" McKay demanded glaring in her general direction. "We are about to face total and completely one hundred percent inhalation and all you can do is joke!"

"We're the good guys McKay! Well win." Sheppard added from his right. McKay spun round and pointed a finger at him before he began to relax.

"Yeah, we're the good guys, of course were going to win!" McKay smiled and looked brightly around the room. "Finally some good news. And I dare anyone in here to give me a real live example of the bad guys winning!"

"Spanish Civil War." Kimberley replied as Zelenka added, in Russian. "španelský občanská válka"

McKay's eyes lost their sparkle and he glared at their direction before sighed and falling in to his chair in defeat. "Great."

A half an hour later conditions were below arctic and Kimberley wished that she had never received the visions in the first place. The men in the control room were dwindling until only a handful were left and one of then noticed something.

"Uh Doctor Zelenka, you might want to get her to hurry up." Chuck called from behind him and McKay. They both glanced at him briefly then stared at him in horror.

"Kimberley get back up there the cables are gonna snap!" McKay ordered as they watched the MALP'S camera zoom in on the thick cord that looked as though it had been cut.

"I only have a few more to do! I'll be fine!" She replied and suddenly turned into Speedy Gonzales, dashing from one port to the other, flipping switches and shutting covers, inserting wires and falling.

Falling.

Suddenly she saw the brightness of the sun and felt the wind in her hear more ferociously than before as her ear peace screamed from use.

"Kimberley!"

"KIMBO!"

"The Wraith are here!"

"vytrvat Kimberley!"

Suddenly again she stopped and heard static coming from her radio. She began to hum to her self then sing as the coldness began to creep into her.

"Some body get down there!"

"Medical team to Pier Three!"

"WAIT she's saying something!"

Kimberley whispered the same thing twice more before her lips refused to move.

"At least they won't get…my family."

She felt something like her body being slammed into concrete before her eyes closed and she shuddered, trying to breathe. Something wet was gathering all around her, like she was swimming in it and suddenly she had the urge to sleep.

Just sleep.

* * *

Translations

o tobě v pořádku? Means are you okay.  
vytrvat Kimberley means hold on Kimberley.  
vytrvat ano já jsem pokuta jenom trošku chlad McKay šílený ještě? Means Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit cold, McKay mad yet?  
španelský občanská válka means Spanish Civil War.


	12. XII

HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

* * *

Warnings: Some spoilers, little language, people dieing..  
**Spoilers: **The Long goodbye and a tiny bit of 38 minutes.**  
Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing musik-luvr and Cillyme!  
**Other: **I am going by what is happening in this AU not what happened in the show.  
**Chapter:** 12/25

* * *

**Updates:** I am going on holiday where there is no internet connection (damn) until either Wednesday night or Thursday afternoon. Plan is that I will update a chapter in the AM then the PM till I get the chaps and days sorted out!

* * *

_The answer to it all  
Is what was the question.  
_Gertrude Stein (Philosopher)_

* * *

_No one could remember much after Kimberley fell, except the fear they felt, not all for her - people died all the time, I mean, sure, some of them felt bad for her - but for themselves. 

Hello? THE WRAITH WERE KNOCKING AT THEIR DOORS!

But this didn't stop Elizabeths knee jerking maternal instincts kicking in, calling for Carson and his team to get to pier five where Kimberley had crashed into the water, with the rest of SGA1 and herself rushing after them all.

Ronon dived in first, followed by John as Zelenka held back Rodney who looked like someone had taken his computer from him.

They had waited anxiously for the tow men to return to the surface, and gasped a sigh of relief when John came up gasping for air, then Ronon shortly after, dragging the limp, bloodied and blue body of Kimberley beside him.

Carson and his team turned up once John and Ronon hauled Kimberley from the water and the klaxons began once they had her on the gurney - the wraith were there.

* * *

Carson's eyes glazed over the body of Kimberley, checking her vitals before signing to chart and completing his rounds, his mind on the previous day's events.

* * *

_Looking into the sky the group that was left in Atlantis squinted past the rain to see a large purple mass At first it was a few darts - then another hive ship appeared, followed by four more. _

"McKay, the shields up yet?" John shouted as a group of marines came back in through the gate and were told what to do by Zelenka ("Get weapons, get to the puddle jumpers and destroy all Wraiths")

"WOKING ON IT!" McKay nearly screamed as he slammed his hands on the control panel. "Damn thing wont.process.information!"

Breathing heavily he closed his eyes then snapped them open as a blast rocketed the city, sending most men who were standing into the ground. "I'm re-rooting all power from the lighting, non essential areas and the docking bays to boost what power the storm gave us."

"Wait, docking bays? Don't we need them?" John asked, stopping beside him.

"Not in the ships are only flying out." McKay snapped and glared at him. "Now go - shoot something, I have work to do!"

John muttered darkly to him self before helping Zelenka with the marines and weapons.

Doctor Elizabeth stood pensively, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Rodney, can we do it."

"But 'we' you mean…uh…" He trailed off as he turned to face her. "Hard to say. Short of taking off most of the power from life support and the gate and even then we still need the Zed PM to give us a boost."

"Do what ever you have to do." Elizabeth ordered then stepped closer. "If we need to leave the city, make sure there is enough power--"

"--to destroy the city and get everyone out of here. I know." McKay muttered darkly, fingers flying over the keyboard quickly, eyes flicking across the screen. "I know."

* * *

Ronon and Lorne looked at each other and nodded, splitting up, confusing the team of eight marines who where with them. None of them really got the connection that the two fighters had achieved after numerous sparring sessions and meetings over the city, never would they supposed.

Half the men followed Ronon and the others with Lorne, stalking down the corridors, P-90's at the ready, both hands on the gun keeping it steady.

Captain Merdi took Lorne's team's six, occasionally jumping around when he thought he heard a sound.

'Damn this place is scary.' he thought then turned around, to bump into a Wraith. "Aaaaah!"

Lorne and the remaining men turned around and began firing at the enemy, followed by a quick sweep to reveal two more Wraith, one who was quickly killed while the other ran off in the direction of the west bridge connection to report back to his leader.

One of the men checked Merdi over and shook his head, he had been killed by deep gashes to his heart, rupturing the blood vessels and tearing it up slightly.

With a nod of determination Lorne radioed Ronon and told him, he was going after the Wraith who was in his sector.

"Lorne wait!" Ronon called then swore.

Spinning round he ran the way he came, his men gasping in the effort to keep up with the Sedetan.

Lorne grinned at the last remaining Wraith.

"Die you son ova bitch!" He screamed, throwing a grenade at the monster, eyes widening as it grabbed the weapon and slammed its hand into his chest before starting to feed off him, injecting something into his blood stream.

Lorne screamed in pain and then in raw anger and fear as the grenade went off, plunging the two into the water below and into darkness.

Ronon arrived to see Lorne fall over the railing engulfed in the fire ball and screamed in rage, bending down and picking up the weapons off the dead Wraiths bodies before stomping in the direction of fighting sounds, intent on killing, maiming and destroying something.

* * *

"Lorne's team didn't make it." He replied an hour later as he arrived back at the gate room to restock supplies.

"That's three teams of five down." Chuck called out, noting something down on a data pad.

There was a silence until a beep was heard from the main computer.

"Oh not another one!" McKay snapped and glanced at the long-range sensors.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked, looking over the Canadian.

Tapping a few buttons, McKay answered. "The scanners are well, scanning and we'll have the results in 3, 2, 1--"

"Hello Atlantis! This is Col. Caldwell with reinforcement's back up ammunition and a spare ZPM, if you'll let us help." a transmission from the spaceship 'Deadalus' said, causing relief and cheer from the expedition.

"Permission granted!" Elizabeth smiled. "You don't know how glad we are the hear your voice col."

Within moments, the gate room was filled with ammunition, men and a silver case containing a ZPM, as well as four Wraith hive ships being destroyed by some well-placed mark five nuclear missiles.

* * *

It took a while but Atlantis and her visitors survived the latest culling with only 23 marines and 3 scientists killed in the crossfire. 

Caldwell explained that the SGC had finally completed the first inter-dimensional ship with the help of the Asgard, before beginning their month's long journey to Atlantis with supplies.

After McKay hooked up the ZPM, made the cloak look like the city had been destroyed at everyone celebrated what happened did they think about Kimberley and what was going to happen to her.

* * *

John watched as a coffin like ship made its self cleared on the view of the puddle jumper and after getting permission to bring it on board he turned he 'ship around, opened the back doors and slowly eased backwards, the entire team staring as the shield moved along the outside of the box to allow it in.

Flying back to Atlantis he radioed for another jumper to collect a second pod that was a distance from the first.

* * *

Standing in the medical lab next to the room Kimberley's body was the pod was being hooked up by McKay. Caldwell and Elizabeth entered the room talking about something, which distracted the genius doctor as the pod hatch opened, sending a jolt of electricity through him.

After hitting the wall, he slid down it and remained motionless as Carson rushed to him, checking his vitals.

Suddenly he groaned, blinked and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" John asked, crouching down to his lever.

"Doctor McKay is well." McKay answered in a softer voice.

"Well McKay usually doesn't speak in third person." John replied, and then added. "Unless he's doing something scientific."

"He would speak to you himself, but he is still feeling the effects of the imprinting." McKay commented, and then nodded towards the data pad. "The information is all on the last screen. My conscious was sent from my decaying body, as there is no way of reviving me to the nearest gender related species in proximity. It will only last a few hours."

"Why make it only to last a few hours? And who are you?" Carson asked, carefully helping the man to a bed.

"I am Thalen, we were in the end of a war between the Wraith and our planet when we decided to escape using the pods but we were injured greatly before we could. Our race believes in, I think you call it, the last rite, that we may have a final fare well." Thalen answered, alternating between looking at John, Carson and Caldwell.

"We?" Teyla asked, raising a perfect eyebrow in question.

"My wife, Phebus, is in the other pod." He answered, and then his face fell. "Oh no, please tell me her pod made it!"

"Its being brought in as we speak." Elizabeth answered. "Is there a way we can speak to Rodney?"

Thalen nodded before lowering his head and lifting it up, his voice slightly different. "Elizabeth? He's telling the truth!"

Rodney looked around the room, expecting them to believe him.

"Why did he pick you?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh because I have the largest brain here!" Rodney snapped, crossing his arms in retaliation, and then dropping them as something dawns on him. "We can speak to Kimberley!"

A chorus of 'What?' rang through the crowd as Rodney stood up.

"Look he and his wife will only need about an hour to say good bye, leaving about three or so for us to get through to Kimberley what she needs to do to wake up." Rodney stated. "Is the other pod here?"

"It's in Kimberley's room, where the same equipment that isn't as damaged is." Carson nodded and then looked to Elizabeth. "This could help. It is thought that if a person in a come fights within it they can brake free, walk out the tunnel, and go to the light so to speak. Much like what you all did when you thought you were back home when you walked through the Stargate."

Caldwell looked to interrupt when Elizabeth nodded. "Do it."

"WHAT?! And that's just such a great idea!" He countered, turning to face her. "Just what we need, _two_ alien entities running around in our people!"

"The entities cannot change person, and they will only last a few hours." Zelenka commented as he read over the notes.

* * *

A nurse wheeled the still body of Kimberley next to the space pod and Elizabeth nodded to Zelenka who entered commands as the lid slid backwards, revealing a woman who looked similar to Thalen.

A white pillar of light shot from the body and into Kimberley and everyone waited with baited breathes for some kind of reaction.

Fluttering her eyes open Kimberley looked around before noticing she was in the infirmary (again).

"Hey guys what--" She croaked then stopped. "There's someone in my head!"

Gripping it tightly she began panting until McKay put his hand over them and pulled them from it.

"Thalen?" She asked, eyes brimming with tears. "How-?"

"Phebus, my dear, sweet Phebus." McKay spoke softly, gathering her into a hug. "It is not our place to question the god's who have allowed these kind people to give us one last good bye."

They separated for a second before their lips crashed down on each other, then hands bringing them closer.

Elizabeth sighed at the whole romanticism and Caldwell looked like he was gong to be sick.

"Oh Thalen." Phebus breathed after separating. "How I have missed you."

"And I you." He smiled back at her, before they embraced again, his head on top of hers, smiles dancing on their faces. "May we be a lone for a moment?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh don't be so heartless!" Carson chided looking between the couple and the stat levels. 'Hmm their heart rates are increasing…'

"Hey there both of age." John added.

"I don't that that's what he's worried about." Elizabeth added.

"Please, you have guards outside the door yes?" Phebus asked.

"Yes, one at both entrances." Thalen added and they looked at each other.

Springing apart, they pushed everyone out their way before exiting through separate doors, grabbing weapons off unsuspecting marines who passed them.

Collectively the group blinked before John asked: "Uh…what just happened?"

* * *

What had happened was that Thalen and Phebus had duped them - they were no married couple, instead the lone survivors of millennia long war that had wiped other their entire races.

Both were determined to kill the other so the last remaining one (and their race) was victorious before they died.

Phebus was easier to capture as she only had Kimberley's mind, and to much more a disadvantage (which Thalen had anticipated), her overweight and out of shape body.

"Release me!" Phebus cried, glaring at the tow marines stationed outside her cell. "Or I will harm the host!"

"Oh I think not." John glared, nodding to the marines who left, leaving him, Kimberley and Ronon in the room together. "That would mean you loose."

Ronon looked like he had swallowed an iratus bug as he watched Phebus parade around in Kimberley's body, demanding freedom.

He raised his gun and ignoring the call from John fired, stunning her and knocking her out.

Strangely she up seconds later, waving her hands in front of her face screeching "DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT!"

"Kimberley?" John asked, stepping closer.

"Duh who do you think it was?" She smiled then grimaced. "Hey didn't I die?"

"No you're in a coma." Ronon answered. "Why aren't you, ya know, knocked out?"

"The stunner thingy knocked that Phebus out, and my conscious was able to take over." She frowned then smiled. "Hey I look pretty lively for a coma patient!"

What ever doubts they had that she was not Kimberley died when she said that, her usual mannerism and peach patters (and crap jokes) shinning thought like a star on a clear night.

"Ohh! I can access her memories!" She suddenly smiled, ignoring all thought in her mind except helping Rodney. "Get McKay back to the stasis pod and have him lie down, turn it on, and Thalens consciousness should be taken back out, but you'd have to destroy the pod after cuz he won't have--"

Suddenly her head fell and snapped back up, Phebus was in control.

* * *

With Rodney's hypoglycaemic ways, he was easy to capture and - after much, much debating - his body was placed inside the pod and Thalens consciousness was stripped from him.

"Wha-What happened?" he demanded and tried to sit up, only to find himself strapped to a bed in a cell. "Where am I? Did it work?"

"We were able to trap Thalens consciousness back inside the pod after you fainted from a hypoglycaemic reaction." Carson smiled to him. "Good to see you son."

"Yeah, yeah, glad to be back." He waved him (and the son comment) off before asking his next set of questions. "How did you know it would work with me? Where is Kimberley? Did she wake up?"

"Kimberley told us how to do it, actually." Zelenka answered, stepping closer to Rodney. "She is being taken from the cell next door to the containment pod for Phebus's…extraction."

"Is she alive though?" He asked again, looking from Carson to Zelenka, ignoring the dozen or so marines with P-90's aimed at him.

"She regained consciousness after Ronon shot her" "Wait! Ronon shot her?" "With his stunner! But she regained consciousness and has kept it for the last half hour, so she should pull out of it no problem."

Carson continued on, explaining now that Kimberley's mind would be active and would create less brain damage and should wake up. Rodney looked around the bare room he was in and wished for three things: a nice meal, a power bar, and Kimberley to get out of this safely.


	13. XIII

Warnings: Some swear words/death.  
**Spoilers: **The Lost boys, Runner.  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I am not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing musik-luvrand Cillyme. Also, thank you all who have said that you like/enjoy this, it really makes my day!  
**Other: **Hopefully this chapter explains something's, as well as helping to move the plot (there's a plot?) on a little.  
**Chapter:** 13/25

* * *

_If something was not supposed to be  
Then how was it possible?  
_Kimberley Ann Robertson

* * *

Beep. 

Beep.

Beep.

'Ugh wha--' Kimberley thought, eyes heavy, face set in a grimace as the machines kept bleeping. 'God Carson usually turns them down; Keller must be on just now.'

Groaning aloud she moved her head to the side and opened them, her eyes blurry as a figure came into view, sitting no more than two feet from the bed.

Her short black hair contrasted with her pale been-out-of-the-sun-too-long shaded face, and her blue grey eyes shinned with tears as Kimberley blinked again.

"Kimberley?" she spoke with a soft voice that cracked due to non-use. "Oh Kimberley! You're awake! Quick Joey get Brian!"

'Joey…Brian…where am I?' "Where am I?" Kimberley demanded with a weak voice. 'Oh no! The Wraith must have captured me and want me to think I'm home to give them the location of Earth!' "I demand to speak with the head of this facility!"

"Oh Kimberley, you don't recognise me? It's me, Ann, your mom." Ann spoke softer still, gently stoking Kimberley's hair, worriedly when she flinched. "Why doesn't she remember me? What is she talking about?!"

A doctor appeared at the door and walked into the room, and Kimberley would have swooned for him if this were real. His dark hair fell around his high cheekbones and his dark green eyes danced around her, taking in the fact his patient had awoken.

"Calm down Mrs Black or you will have to leave." he responded and walked over to Kimberley as he pulled out a pen light from his pocket and shinned it in her eyes. "What is your name? Follow the light."

"Kimberley Ann Robertson." She responded, watching him put the penlight back in his pocket and mark something on his chart.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"I'm gonna guess Tuesday."

"Right, now, what is the date?"

"3/1/08"

"Okay Kimberley, my name is doctor Trebbia; you are in London's Merrick hospital. Sven months ago when you were travelling to Ayr University you took a wrong turn and smashed into the side of a tunnel trying to not hit a man. You hit your head and were pretty banged up." He paused for a breath and handed her a large brown envelope. "You had a hair line fracture on your skull with some internal haemorrhaging, your left wrist and left leg were broken but were set before you were brought here and healing quite nicely. There were broken ribs and a bit of bruising but you've passed most of the pain."

Kimberley stared at him blankly. "I was in a car accident?"

"Yes."

"But if that is true, then why was what I was dreaming free from disruptions?" She demanded. "Plus I was there for ages longer than what you say!"

Suddenly she felt tired and fell back onto the bed.

"Doctor!" "It's okay Mrs Robertson; she's just tired and has a lot to process."

Ann looked between her sleeping daughter and the doctor before nodding.

"What do we do now?" "We wait for her to wake back up and hope that some of it has sunk in."

Ann stared at the doctor then nodded and smiled.

Her daughter was back.

* * *

The day was perfect: the sun was shinning and there was a gentle breeze in the air.

Kimberley had woken up from her 'coma' a week ago and had just had her first taste of freedom, going into the gardens at the hospital.

A tall pretty blonde woman walked up to Kimberley, who was being pushed in a wheel chair by Doctor Trebbia. She was wearing a blue United States air force dress uniform and as she got closer, Kimberley recognised her.

"Major Carter?" she asked then rubbed her eyes, something she picked up from Zelenka. "What the-How the-Eh?"

"Hi sorry, you're thinking of my characters name, Samantha Carter yeah? I'm Amanda Tapping." She smiled and shook hands with Kimberley then turned to face her doctor with a smile. "Mind if I take her for a spin?"

The good doctor nodded mutely, staring at the pretty TV star and brainyack before stepping back and allowing her to take Kimberley.

Several minutes later Kimberley was sitting underneath a large Cherry blossom tree with Amanda Tapping facing her on a small brown bench.

"How, What." Kimberley tried again but stopped, cleared her thought before beginning again. "Huh?"

"I heard through the grapevine that you dreamed of Stargate and Atlantis during your coma. Not just dreamed about but fully interacted with the characters and their lives, often keeping the timeline the same but even changing it completely just by you being there." Amanda began. "This is simply amazing! This gives more evidence to support the theories that all realities mesh together somehow. What was it like on the other side? How did the time progress, who was in charge, what were the major differences?"

Kimberley blinked. Then blinked again. "Erm…the same I guess. The time line was different than here though, Elizabeth Weir was in charge, Ford when MIA sooner and they had Ronon from the beginning."

"But wasn't that the way it always was?" Amanda quizzed her. "Perhaps this is how there shows are created, with people dreaming of these things then creating them opens up all sorts of possibilities."

"Ya mean like the dude who made DBZ did what I did then wrote about it?" Kimberley asked her eyebrows in her hair.

"What else did you see?" Amanda asked after a stretched silence, "What do you think caused it?"

"Just stuff that was in the show, some things were different." She paused. "It could have been caused by my subconscious but I don't think it was a dream."

"How so?"

"Well usually in dreams you can only interact a small bit, also there is no constant stream of thought bit it was linked in real reality, real life."

Amanda nodded her head a few times before getting a look of understanding in her eyes. "Lets get you back inside, you look a bit peaky."

Kimberley shook her head before a familiar feeling came over her.

"Kimberley!" Amanda shouted, watching as she starting sweating and shaking. "What's wrong?"

"I-don't-just-ARGH!" She cried out and fell from her chair onto the hard ground, smashing her forehead off the ground, biting her tongue.

McKay's eyes snapped open and he whispered her name.

McKay and Beckett stood staring at her prone body, tears in their eyes.

"You have to let her go Rodney." Carson sighed. "She isn't going to wake up. It's been three months."

McKay stared at the body then at the life support machines bleeping away softly.

"Okay."

"Give me some room people!" Dr Trebbia called as he rushed up the path with a pair of nurses behind him with a crash cart. "Please more Miss Tapping."

Amanda stared at the shaking figure in front of her. "Will she be okay?"

The doctor assured her before rushing Kimberley away.

"Was that enough?" Amanda spoke into her wrist after making sure no one was around.

There for silence for a while before a small 'yes' was head and Amanda turned and walked away before disappearing in a bright light.

* * *

Kimberley awoke to the slight bleeping of the heart monitor and darkness.

Blinking she looked around and caught the glow of her clock.

'3.15? I've been out for 12 hours!' She thought and sat up slowly.

Curiosity getting the better of her she moved over to the machine and dragged it behind her. Picking up her chart, she frowned and looked through it. She paused as she heard a groan coming from the closed off bed beside hers.

"Hello?" She whispered and walked over to the curtains and stopped. 'What am I doing? Anyone could be back there, doing anything!'

She bit her lip before cautiously placing her hand on the curtain. With ore resolve, she pulled it back and gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Rodney?" She stumbled forward and went to touch him, but stopped hair breaths away. 'It can't be.'

His face was pale, and the only sign he was alive was the small and slight rise and fall of his chest.

Grabbing a pen, she pocked him in he arm. He lay still. Frowning she pocked him again and again until he moaned and swatted at her.

"You're alive!" She cried and went to hug him but stopped when the monitor wire tugged at the movement. 'Last thing I need is those damn doctors pocking me!'

"Look Carson just letme sleep." He muttered and rolled onto his other side, brushing his arm with Kimberley, shaking them both.

Before either of them could do anything they were enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

On board a ship high, high in the air, a group of people who looked like Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Christopher Judge and the alien entity Thor (or anyone of the Asgard), stood watching the scene from the bridge.

"He's waking up!" Richard called out, pointing the obvious.

"I can see that O'Neill." the alien replied, blinking before moving a stone on a large consol. "They should be here momentarily."

"'They'?" O'Neill asked, his eyebrow hitting the roof.

Before Thor could say anything the bed McKay was sitting on, McKay himself and Kimberley appeared over where the conference table was, where Kimberley immediately collapsed into a chair holding her stomach.

"Let's not do that again." She moaned and then her head snapped up. "Rodney!"

Said man groaned and rubbed his head while sitting up. "Keep the noise down Kim, some of us are--KIM!"

Eyes wide-awake he grinned before grabbing her in for a hug and spinning her around slightly then paused when he noticed whom they were with. "What the--"

"Quantum." The Carter look alike commented before McKay nodded and Thor moved something else, returning Kimberley and McKay to where they were before Kimberley woke up.

* * *

In a family session room, Kimberley hugged a pillow to her chest as she glared at the shrink.

"I don't care what you say okay?! To me they were as real as the hand in front of my face!" She declared before recalling the memories that were already beginning to face from her mind.

"Heya!" she grinned and sat down on a chair near the door, fixing her red top and long black trousers. "So what can I do for you, Mr Dex?"

"Well I'm supposed to talk to you…" He mumbled and she leaned forward slightly, studying her quietly. "Why do you never have your hair down?"

She jumped back and laughed slightly. "Why that is an odd question!"

She flopped onto one of the many chairs that were in the doctors' staff room. It was mealtime so hardly anyone was in the room apart from her, Carson and Zelenka.

"God if one more person asks me I'm going to kill!"

"Now, now, don't be random." Carson laughed and gave her a cup of milk.

"I wouldn't kill you guys. Maim: yes, kill: no." She grinned to them. Pulling her feet under her legs, she got comfortable.

Those two she could remember clearly, as well as most of the people, but some were beginning to fade.

'Like what happened over there!' She realised, ignoring the wondering looks of her family. 'As I got more used to that universe the amount I was learning was pushing out things my tiny little brain couldn't handle. Plus with me having a shoddy memory in the first place whoever is in charge of this thing knew that I would never notice usually!'

* * *

Rodney's eyes shot open and he raced out his door, only to return moments later for a pair of socks and trousers.

"CARSON! CARSON!" He screamed as he ran into the medical areas, knowing he would be nearby. 'Damn lazy Scot!'

"Ah there you are!" Rodney 'Ahha'd and grabbed the weary Scot by the shoulders. "Kimberley's live!"

"No, no she's not." Carson denied as he detangled himself from the crazy Canadian. "I just checked on her, the life support is the only thing keeping her alive."

"But she just visited me! Well I saw Sam too, and the rest of the first SGC team but--" Carson cut him off.

"You dreamed of Kimberley being awake so she must be here?" His brows disappeared round his head at this point.

"No." Rodney sighed then began dragging the bemused man behind him. "Just come on!"

Slowly they made their way to the room Kimberley was in, and nodded to the poor guard who was, erm, guarding the prone body inside, just in case the alien entity was there instead of Kimberley.

Rodney's breath caught in his thought as he saw her lying on the bed. Carson turned to him. "Now son, what did she do or say in this dream that makes you thinks that she's still alive?"

Rodney ignored the 'son' comment (again) before recalling the entirety of his dream.

"It started off as normal, getting my Nobel prizes for being me once the Stargate Programme came to public light, when the next minute I'm floating over my body, _my body!_" He broke off and shuddered. "And there was Kimberley, in a pair of her pink pee jay sets, ya know the long ones, and she pokes me with a pen, then touches me arm and I wake up in my body on one of the Asgard ships back home!"

Carson listened, repeated, and then blinked. "And what do you…"

"Oh!" Rodney nodded, grabbed a pen from the desk and pocked the still girl. Then pocked again. And again.

"Okay that method isn't going to work." Carson countered and grabbed the pen before he could stab her with it.

"She isn't going to wake up is she?"

Rodney and Carson stood staring at her prone body, tears in their eyes.

"You have to let her go Rodney." Carson sighed. "She isn't going to wake up. It's been three months."

Rodney stared at the body then at the life support machines bleeping away softly.

"Okay." Rodney admitted, and then turned to his closest friend. "But can I-can I talk to her be-before I do it? I just-I just want to say goodbye."

Carson nodded and stepped out the room.

Rodney tried to collect his thoughts but sighed. Picking up her hand, he began rubbing it in his right as his left played with her hair.

"I don't know what to say to you. Don't know what to say to a dieing man, or woman. Except your not dead, well Carson says you are, and you will be once I-once I turn those machines off." He stopped playing with her hair to rub his eyes. "God you're the-one of the first gi-women, that I could talk to without having a cardiac over, ya know? Of course you don't know, that why you don't like me.

I guess it's my fault really. I've been such an arse. Being mean, and loud, and not helping to get you home or anything. There was a reason! At first, I didn't want to 'waste' my time with such a hopeless task. And then I didn't want you to go. God your such a, what did my roommate in college call it? A Mary Sue, a perfect character. Except your not. You've got your flaws.

You're over weight, hairs not the perfect shade, too loud, controlling, slightly OCD and ADHD. But you still fit in. I-I guess that's another reason for my automatic dislike of you. That and the fact that no matter what you do, you always make someones mouth twitch into a smile, or laugh, or interact with others. I didn't work with everyone but..."

Rodney paused and let out a shuddering breath.

"But you grew on me, like moss on a rock eh?"

Finally he succumbed to his tears and sobs and let loose, crying on the woman that he had created a friendship link with that was going to leave him.

"It's all my fault. And I know you would be saying that it isn't if you were awake but I-I just should have made sure you were Sheppard, or done this before. The whole waiting till the last minute thing is a bit daft, but it was the only way to be sure that the power conduits would last in the extreme weather."

Slowly he wiped his face with his hand and paused as he heard Carson crying in the hallway. "Get in here Carson."

The lovable Scot walked into the room with a runny nose and tear trails down his face.

"Och hen, you shidn'y a left us si soon." He shook his head as he rub her cool hand between his before he kissed her forehead. "May the Gods bless ye as ye depart fae this life tae the next, may we meet again my young friend. I'm just glad yer sufferins aire and dun wae noo."

Rodney for his own part looked confused at the heavily accent of the Scot who sighed into his hand and rubbed his eyes. "If you switch off the machine Rodney I'll call it."

Fingers shaking Rodney tried to turn off the monitors and the machines but couldn't.

"I can't." He whispered and looked to Carson. "I-I'll just hold her till she goes."

Carson nodded before calling out 'Time of death 2:45' (the minute that would pass after he turned off the machines.) as he walked to the machines.

Rodney moved Kimberley into a sitting position and sat behind her, cuddling her carefully and as Carson nodded to him, he closed his eyes he kissed her cheek before dissolving into even more sobs.


	14. XIV

Warnings: None.**  
Spoilers: **None.**  
Timeline:** During Series 2.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing musik-luvr and Cillyme!  
**Other: **I am going by what is happening in this AU not what happened in the show. Also hilo this is AU, if you have read my author notes. I hope you read far enough in till you get to the explanation. I would send this to your email address, if you had left one.**  
Updates:** PLEASE READ!! I will next update on Monday 7th of January, 2008.  
**Chapter:** 14/25

* * *

_It's my way  
My way or the high way.  
_Limpbizkit.

* * *

After a few minutes had passed, he moved from his position to help Carson remove the tubes and frowned when the machines on the other side kept bleeping. 

"Carson, why are they--" "I don't know, they shouldn't."

Both men looked at each other before bursting into a celebratory dance; Kimberley was alive! Some how when the machines had turned off she had been placed back into her body and was alive, unconscious, but alive!

* * *

The morning after Kimberley woke up everyone was sceptical, excluding Carson, Rodney and Zelenka.

After going through many vigorous tests, interviews and interrogations she was still smiling after them all, cuz she was home with her family.

As Carson walked into the cell that was her home until a lie detector from the Tok'ra could be transported to Atlantis, he looked at her and gave her a wiry grin.

Her hair was thick with grease and dirt; she had lost more weight with the lack of proper nutrients and with the coma. Her clothes were the pink pee jay set that Rodney had smuggled out, washed, and then smuggled back in.

Sitting on a blanket that Zelenka got for her, he nodded to the guards on guard before stepping inside and withdrawing a needle

"Another blood sample?" Kimberley smiled to him.

"Stop that." He chased. "You can't be that happy stuck in this place."

"I'm alive." She replied.

"If you call this living." Carson snorted.

Stepping inside he hugged her, then held her arm arms length. "C'mon I'm getting you out of here for a nice shower and change of clothes."

"Oh Carson I could kiss you!" Kimberley sighed.

After snapping a pair of cuffs on her and getting an armed guard of six, they made their way towards the female shower rooms.

"Lt Cadman will escort you in, and get you anything that you may need Kimberley." Carson told her once they stopped outside. "Don't worry, nothing has Aloe Vera in it, and there is no Sponge bob Square pants stuff either."

A few of the men familiar to Kimberley chuckled as she giggled nervously before she and Cadman walked into the shower area.

As she turned on the hot water, after stepping into the shower and taking her clothes off, she called out to Cadman. "So, what you think of the Doc?"

Cadman blushed darkly before shaking her head and replying indifferently.

"Ya know he's single, don't cha." She continued, leaning against the wall and letting the water run over her.

After receiving no response, she shook herself from her stupor and quickly rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from her hair before scrubbing her body with the scent free soap and shaving herself.

Shutting off the water after ten minutes Cadman herself, as well as the other men, were shocked.

Leaving the room after another ten minutes wearing her favourite red top and black trousers, a pair of black socks on her feet and black boots in her feet, her hair drying in a high pony, Kimberley smiled to them all, happy to be clean, but inside she was freaking, how long was this going to go on?

* * *

The Deadalus returned two weeks later with the lie detector device, as well as - unfortunately - Anise, the stuck up scientist Tok'ra who knew how to use it better than anyone else.

After Anise ranted and raved about Atlantis being kept from them, the blatant ignorance's of the Tok'ra Tauri alliance agreement, they got down to business.

"What is your name?"

"Kimberley Ann Robertson."

"What is your age?"

"Seventeen."

"What is your date of creation?"

"Eighteenth of January."

"What is your race?

"Human."

"Who is your alliance with?"

"Erm, the Tauri humans of Earth and Atlantis, I guess."

"Answer the question clearly!"

"People from my planet!"

Tempers had raised after that, which left Anise with a bloody nose, a tape being sent to Brigadier General O'Neill back at the SGC and a reprimand made.

Kimberley was released after that - despite Anises claims she was a she-devil in disguise - to the waiting arms of Rodney, Carson and Zelenka.

"Lets got have some celebratory chocolate, the commissionaires been holding some back for you since you woke up." Zelenka smiled to her as she hugged them all.

* * *

Things had returned to normal, with Ronon coming out of his shell at the loss of another of his friends, Kimberley coming back from her coma, and the SGC sending a 'thank you' note back.

To get information about the Ancients from Earth they had been able to completely re-vamp the Tok'ra/Tauri alliance, meaning that they (SGC) were receiving information quicker, choosing what to send, and no longer being the butt-monkies of the Tok'ra.

* * *

After returning to her post on the entertainment team (who were preparing for the Christmas celebrations), Kimberley's smile slowly turned into a weary grin until she came back to Atlantis with a bump as she began to forget about her parents again.

"Au mon Dieu girl, you got the mistletoe yet?" Marie-Hélène, a scientist who - fortunately - worked under Zelenka, asked as she sat down next to Kimberley, her dark blue eyes boring into her as her gorgeous light brown hair caught the light of the mess hall. "I can't wait for Christmas! I told you--"

"That your going back home to be with yer mum and dad, little bro and sis, plus all the aunts and uncles that you can't stand." Kimberley smiled to her friend, sitting up a bit straighter before looking back at her notebook. "Apparently it came in the shipment today, but Katie Brown, her from Botany, wanted to get a hold of it, to see if the shape shifting plant from P59- something would cope it, or something."

The French girl sighed before muttering something, then digging inside her scientist uniform. "I was going to wait until Christmas but since I won't be here…"

"Naa, its cool Len." Kimberley smiled, using her nickname. "I got you something too."

Len handed Kimberley a large round wrapped present that felt heavy, as she gave her a small flat package.

Kimberley nodded to her friend to opens hers first, and Len looked around before ripping the wrapping off and frowning.

"Paper. That's, erm, nice?" She raised an eyebrow. "Go all out this year did ya?"

Kimberley blushed before nodding to it.

Lifting the paper up Len noticed it was actually a stack of photos the wrong way up. Muttering an apology, she turned them over before hiding them again. "Je vais vous tuer."

"Naa." She smiled after thinking of what she said. "You'd maim yeah, but not kill."

"How did you--" "Know that you liked him? Easy."

Len shifted through the pictured quickly after making sure no one was around (which was surprising that there wasn't for a Tuesday morning.) before tackling her friend from across the table. "MERCI MERCI MERCI!"

Kimberley waved her off before they looked throug the photos together.

The first one was of Ronon glaring at the camera, wearing his usual outfit of hardly there leather.

The second was of Ronon stuffing his face after a(nother) mission gone wrong, which left them on a vegetarian planet for three days.

The third was a clear view of Ronons chest after swimming in the ocean for some training, a wicked smirk on his face as he looked towards the camera.

Kimberley paused her friends' advancements through the photos with her hand before passing over a piece of paper.

'If you show anyone that last photo, which He himself took on my personal request, A) he will kill you, B) then will I, C) you'll be stuck working under Rodney. Sign here please!'

"Ronon!" Kimberley yelled, catching the Sedetan off guard. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure." He nodded and she dragged him to a secluded balcony.

"Can I take some pictures of you?" She asked, blushing madly.

He blinked, raised an eyebrow, and looked at her for an explanation.

"There's this girl who's in love with you as a complete person, how you fight, your deep level of self control, ability to fit in, survive, your keen sense of preservation and true friendship that you convey with one look." She paused, thinking of how to word it. 'Where Radek when you need him?' "Look, she likes you not just for your bod okay? But since she's one of my friends I was wondering if I could get some, erm, nice pictures of you?"

Ronon followed along what she was saying before asking a few questions. "Who's it for, what's she like, will anyone else see these?"

"Oh it's Len, the French brunette from Zelenka's team. She's very conservative and wouldn't show a soul, no matter what the price! And nope, not even me, I'll destroy the negatives if you want." She replied and stuck out her lower lip in a pout that just looked silly on her face. "Please?"

"You mean Marie?" He asked before nodding at her nod. "Kay. Plus I'll throw in an extra one as long as you get her to agree not to show it."

Kimberley quickly agreed then ran off to find her camera.

Len looked to Kimberley, signed her soul away then glanced at the last photo before blushing madly.

Kimberley peered over her should and blushed herself. Ronon was standing completely naked except for a LARGE hat covering his, ahem, bits.

"What's so interesting ladies?" John asked as he, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla joined their table.

"NOTHING!" Lan squeaked and covered the photos before looking to Kimberley who nodded, allowing her to make her mistake. "bye."

Ronons eyes followed her from the side of his head until she disappeared and he turned to the still red Kimberley. Nodding to her she 'eeped' before rushing off, still in shock.

"What?" Rodney asked, looking between Kimberley had been and Ronon. "What?"

* * *

The mistletoe had indeed arrive, and was not able to be reproduced by the plant as Katie Brown hoped, which meant that there was less mistletoe to go around during the week of Christmas, but that didn't stop anyone.

Inside the largest room that had been found a few dozen trees from the mainland, decorated by the more traditionalist of the group, sat in the centre of the room, with different banner above each, so that when Christmas started (in Atlantis time) presents could be given out in an ordinary fashion.

Each team that went off world had their own tree, as well as each science team. Carson had refused a different tree for each unit in the medical department, claiming them all to be one big dysfunctional family.

The entertainment teams tree had the second most presents under it, with Team one (plus Doctor Weir) coming in third. Well obviously, Carson and his team would receive the most. They did save everyone's lives after all.

Music was played from the PA system and everyone was dressed in his or her Pjs, for optimal comfort and laugh factor.

As the clock gathered nearer and nearer twelve people began braking off into their own little groups, and Kimberley was sad to see the entire entertainment team go off with out inviting her, only to be picked up by Ronon and deposited beside himself, Teyla, Rodney, John, Carson, Zelenka and Elizabeth.

Still smiling she screamed 'HAPPY CHRISTMAS' along with everyone else as the clocks tolled and people began moving around the trees, finding and giving out presents.

"So what did you ask for?" Elizabeth asked Rodney.

"Samantha Carter in a bow." He sighed, ignoring the glares that came from his team.

"Than you should like my present then." Kimberley grinned, and handed him a large flat, brightly wrapped present.

Carefully lifting away the cello tape from the sides he unwrapped it and stared. "Uh…thanks." 'I think.'

"You have no idea what it is do you?" She asked, smiling insanely.

"Anyone else get scared when she does that?" Ronon whispered to John and Teyla, who both nodded.

Taking the item from Rodney Kimberley flipped it over, then open, to reveal a calendar of 12 picture of Samantha Carter, in each of her different uniforms dress, blue, green, camouflage etc, along with things she had done that month, such as 'saved the world X 4', 'found a new use for trinium' and '(confirmed) 25 kills in Ba'al lair (MX 7785)'.

"Also got you a Dictaphone, seems like you need one with all your new discoveries." She added, stroking his ego.

Rodney muttered a thank you before studying the pictures intently, looked at the information and detail put into it. Pausing he reached into his pocket and gave her a small rectangular box, wrapped with a simple bow.

Before anyone could comment she passed them their own presents:

A nice set of green, blue and red shirts for Elizabeth.

A CD of Tolstoy's 'War and Peace' for John.

A promise to go fishing with Carson.

A 'How to deal with smart dummies' hand book for Zelenka, including her own impute in how to keep Rodney under control. Coughducktapecough.

A dazzling dark brown dress with a shower of diamonds and a side cut to the mid thigh and matching shoes and jewellery (that turned into weapons at the simple click of a button) for Teyla.

Ronon had been the hardest person to get for, and in the end, the easiest. First she gave him a hug, then several photo albums, followed by a months meal coupons for the mess hall.

Kimberley declined to open her presents, claiming that she would open them in the morning, as per her families' tradition.

* * *

Once inside her room Kimberley let Cadman off her babysitting duty, gave her an extra box of 'Hero's chocolates and sat until the first rays of dawn opening her presents…

…a new CD player, blue laptop case, pre-made "Don't Not Touch Rodney McKay" stickers, a few dozen teddies, a couple boxes of chocolate, tow new Dictaphones, a clock that rang until she ate something, some new clothes, dream/vision/diary journals, a few Atlantis made perfumes and a photo collage of the entire expedition. The only two things they all had in common were that Kimberley loved them all to peaces, and every time she opened one, she kept on crying.

* * *

Translations.

Je vais vous tuer - I'm going to kill you


	15. XV

Warnings: Some swearing.**  
Spoilers: **None.**  
Timeline:** During Series 2.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing musik-luvr and Cillyme!  
**Other: **Sorry if it seems a little dry, I'm just trying to pass time.**  
Updates:** Next update will be before Tuesday 11:30 PM 8th January 2008  
**Chapter:** 15/25

* * *

SORRY ABOUT THE NAME THING EVERYONE! Its a bit sad but when I write something it has to be in code, hehe. SORRY!

* * *

Kimberley stared at the last of her presents after waking up the next morning. Doctor Keller had arrived a few hours ago to take care of the kids until one, so she and Elizabeth could finally talk about what happened a few months ago on top of the pier. 

With the increase in contact with the SGC, the entire population was swamped with paperwork to update, as well as the new recruits coming every month, along with new supplies, machines, information and translations. It seemed that everyone wanted to see Atlantis, so Kimberley herself was kept busy with the Entertainment team organising events to keep everyone's spirits up and make it seem like everything was under control.

As usual just before Kimberley and Elizabeth arranged to meet up, something would pop up, like the Wraith, or the Genii (to Kimberley's amusement and horror - she still remembered the close call between Kayola and Elizabeth when she was almost kidnapped), or more paperwork, or Rodney deciding that they needed permission to go to a planet to find a new ZPM for backup, and end up in trouble.

Shaking her head free of those thoughts she picked up the large round ball that she had gotten from Len, her French friend, and shook it.

The weight remained the same, but there were few grooves in the surface as she felt around it. Glancing at the time, she ripped the paper off, noticing that she would have to be leaving soon.

The present was a large round sphere with two yellow posts it notes stuck to it. One said - "Heya Smurfette!" And the other said - "play me."

Twisting it experimentally, she grinned when it came apart. Sitting the top part on her bed Kimberley sat the bottom part on her knee and pressed an invisible groove, which created a hologram or her friends, with Len, Carson and Zelenka talking after each other.

Images swam past of when she arrived, the children, activities that had happened, Zelenka sleep translating, Carson chasing John down a corridor with a needle, a picture of each off world team, the department heads smiling to her, and finally another collage of the entire base.

She paused after setting it down to lift the other half up before noting instructions on the top. Deciding to leave it until Len came back she put it together, brushed her hair before shoving it in a pony and searching for five minutes for her shoes. After locating them, she began walking slowly to the transporters, then to Elizabeth's office.

* * *

The meeting its self was familiar to Kimberley. In the past she had spent many times in the office of her headmaster, for fighting with other girls, answering back and so on, which was deemed out of character for her, since she was much a teachers pet, helping with the morning announcements and various volunteering activities. Looking back Kimberley would rather have her favourite teacher made at her than have to sit through Elizabeth's lecture.

Glazing over what she was saying - something she had perfected as a child, Kimberley began thinking about what she was going to be doing once she finished the meeting, snippets of the one sided conversation coming through.

"Irresponsible…needs to think about others…whole expedition is more important than one person, not that she or Jo-Sheppard isn't important…postponing the research to get you home…"

Wait, what?

"Huh?" Kimberley asked, her face palling as the words set it, eyes round in alarm. "Please tell me you didn't say what I thought you said."

"I'm sorry Kimberley, but with your…situation being the way it is, we can not allow this latest and most blatant rule braking to be unpunished. As it is the IOA review board want to meet with you to determine some things, mostly security." Elizabeth explained then sighed as she leaned forward, resting her crossed arms on her desk. "Just…promise me that if you receive such a vision again you will talk it over with us, or, at least Carson."

Kimberley nodded before Elizabeth sent her on her way, mind swimming.

* * *

After an uneventful New Year, the Deadalus returned to Atlantis of January 5th, sending everyone on their usual busy schedules.

"LEN!" Kimberley cried, waving her arms to get her friends attention.

The scientist turned and smiled to her, before striding towards Kimberley and kissing her check. "Girl you look good, so what's the what?"

"What's the what is what's your prezzie?" Kimberley demanded once they started on a walk around Atlantis, towards her room.

"Did you get the notes?" Len asked, sticking a stray lock of brown hair behind her right ear.

Kimberley nodded as they arrived at her quarters and quickly walked over to where she hid the large sphere. After jumping up and down before falling to her butt with the globe in her hands, she sat cross-legged on the floor before motioning for Len to sit with her.

"Give me the top half." Len commanded and kneed a few buttons with the tip of her fingers, causing the half sphere to hiss, twirl and open up revealing a dark blue gel. "Touch it."

Looking sceptical Kimberley lifted a finger and dipped it in - only to wrench it back as her hand became blue. "What the--?"

"Doctor Radek and I found it a few weeks before Christmas. It turns out that who ever touch it, or who evers blood is in it when we put it into the ventilation system will turn Smurf blue." Len grinned, and then paled.

Kimberley turned round and 'eeped'. Ronon and Teyla stood at the door, Teyla with her hands behind her back as Ronon leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

The quarter stared at each other before Len sighed, muttered something that made Ronon quirk his eye brow, and motion for them to come in.

"I suppose you two want in?" Len asked, making room for the two who sat down; Teyla with her feet tucked under her next to Kimberley who was next to Len while Ronon sat next to Len, Indian style.

Teyla nodded. "After falling for many of John's tricks I would like my own…retribution."

"Pisses McKay off - I'm in." Ronon agreed with a smirk.

* * *

Walking into the main med bay Teyla looked around before motioning for Ronon to enter.

"Great gods wit happen tae you!" Carson exclaimed, noting the blood over the Sedetan warrior and the wounds that marred him. "Quick, get tae a bed! Teyla wit on earth?"

"Ronon and I were sparing when he, took a tumble into the practice Katanas." Teyla smiled regally. "Most wounds are not too deep, although perhaps you would like to give him some morphine to numb the pain that shall soon pass?"

Carson muttered something dark about 'some bloody stupid gist gonne get an extra large needle up their' something's, as he turned to the medicine cabinet. Turning around her tossed an explanation over his shoulder as he want into another room. "There's none here, I think Doctor Keller's ran out and hasny told me. Be two seconds. Teyla kin you get his top off him please? I need to see how deep those wounds are."

Once the lovable Scot was out the way Teyla rushed to the computer and began typing commands as Len and Kimberley entered the room holding a dozen test tubes. After typing for a minute Teylas face brightened and she pointed to one of the cabinets on the far corner of the room. "They are in the third drawer from the left except the Deadalus blood work is in the second cabinet on the right, third from the bottom."

The girls ran to the cabinets and began looking for the vials of blood. Hearing footsteps they quickened their pace and grinned in triumph as they found their victims samples. Turning in speed a Wraith would be prod off they slinked out the room as Carson re-entered with a milky needle in his hand. "Now this won't hurt."

* * *

After cleaning Ronons superficial wounds and leaving him unattended on the bed, hoping he would listen to his advice, Carson sighed when he noted the large man had disappeared.

* * *

In the other side of the city, Ronon had cornered Kimberley who was desperately trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, throwing her arms up. "I didn't know what morphine does to you!"

"I nearly assaulted Len!" He growled at her.

"You mean hit, right?" she replied, biting her lip.

_Ronon stumbled a bit before clearing his head, intent on finding one of the girls. After walking around half-dressed, he turned to go to his quarters when he bumped into Len, the girl quickly cursing in French before finishing her sentence in English. "Watch were your going you--RONON!" _

"Yes, me Ronon." He mocked, raising an eyebrow before leaning on the wall, knowing what it did to her. And he was not disappointed. The blush in her face raised the temperature in the room slightly. "What's the big idea bout leavin me in the med labsh?"

Shaking his head to try to clear it he noted her pink lips were parted before suddenly thinking a thought he hadn't though in a while.

Dropping his head he caught her lips before he knew what he was doing he held her between his body and the wall, their hands roaming each others body's lustfully.

"Ronon." Len moaned as he sucked her neck. "N'arrêter pas!"

He growled into her throat before something snapped in the back of his mind and he stopped. Stepping back from a confused and fluster Len he muttered and apology before storming towards his rooms again, then in the direction of Kelly.

"Look, you liked it. And you like her. And she likes you." She tried to persuade him. "Why won't you just…go with the flow?"

"Because the flow is caused by the meds, which isn't fair on either of us." Ronon stated. 'And its too soon.'

"Too soon for what? Or from?" Kimberley asked, then her eyes widened. "Oh Ronon! I forgot I'm sorry! Here's me trying to set you up with Len when I forgot your wife was, erm, killed in front of you, I'm sorry I--"

Her rambling apology was cut off as several screams echoed over the city.

* * *

John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Evan Lorne and Steven Caldwell stood in the debriefing room glaring at Kimberley and Len, who were trying to hide behind Zelenka and Carson who were checking them over for any permanent damage.

"It should wear off in about two days." Len pointed out, then gulped and tried to hide behind Kimberley.

"Who was the mastermind behind this?" Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Um…" The girls started when Caldwell interrupted. "Who ever it is will be leaving with my on the Deadalus with a one way ticked to Earth!"

"It was me!" Kimberley interrupted, causing the Colonel to look at her sharply.

"You Miss Robertson? Now why don't I find that strange?" He growled and looked at her with disgust.

Before the group could interrupt him Kimberley beat them to it. "Look, you can't take me to Earth. Quantum mirrors anyone? Just add another two weeks to my sentence of not checking out how to get me back to my dimension."

Before she could say anything else the gate erupted into life and the entire group made their way towards it.

"Its-" Chuck stopped, staring at the code. "Oh my God."

"Well? Who is it?" Caldwell snapped.

"It's Ford." McKay breathed after looking over his shoulder. "Don't sit there! Close the shield!"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth began but did not have time as the shield fell and Ford came rushing in, terror in his eyes and like the rest of the men; covered from head to toe in dark blue wraith pain, looking a bit darker than an Earth Smurf.

* * *

Everyone stared at Ford with looks ranging from shocked to amazement, joy and horror.

"You aren't gonna, ya know, go nuts are ya?" Kimberley asked as they sat side by side in the debriefing room waiting for their punishment.

"Nope. Doctor Beckett got all the Enzyme outta my system before I started working last week." He grinned then hugged her. "Thanks."

"For what?" She wondered aloud.

"If you hadn't made me turn blue, which made me think I was turning into a Wraith, I would still be out there ant not, well." He paused and glanced around the heavily guarded room. "Here. Home."

Smiling at the sentimentality Kimberley gave him another hug before kissing him on the cheek and then sat back on her chair.

Carson delivered his reports than unfortunately, the Enzyme would never leave his system completely after being in his blood for so long, but he was no longer dependant, which meant that he could return to his position on the first team after a talk with Heightmeyer and when Elizabeth deemed him okay.

Caldwell was still after Kimberley's blood but after hearing about how she was not really, a member of this earth (although how that one escaped him no one knew) and how they were going to stop looking into a way of finding her home for a further week he relented and called of the hounds.

John and McKay were still sulking after being used as target practise. John was not only annoyed about turning blue, but also for bringing back memories of the Iratus bug incident. McKay was just being McKay, mad he was not the only one that turned blue, but was also mad that Zelenka and his assistant had found one of the Ancients prank toys.

Once a video had been made of the event to send to Jack O'Neill and the paperwork was sorted, Ford and Kimberley were ordered to Heightmeyer and told to wait there until they were seen by her.

* * *

Inside the room that was Heightmeyer office Kimberley glanced at the official documents about her graduation before noting the door had opened and Kate Heightmeyer was walking towards her.

"Now Kimberley, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you, but for the purpose of this even it is to finally ask you how your feeling about being here in our dimension, the fact you'll never get home, and just generally check your mental stability." She spoke softly, and Kimberley guessed she had put her Psychologists hat on. "Now, where would you like to start?"

"I took Psychology in my college course; can I ramble for a bit?" She asked and smiled softly when she nodded. "How am I supposed to act? I've been transported to a dimension that is _not_ my own, where aliens and so on exist, have no way of getting home short of a miracle, plus there are uber powerful day walking vampires that like to shoot gun and fly ships chasing after this city every minute of every god damn day!

I'm one week shy of my birthday, my 19th may I add, and I'm going to spend it not with my real family but with my surrogate one, whom I love very much but I would rather be at home, getting yelled at by my parents, told how much of a muck up I'm being and generally goofing off with my mates, going out for a meal before going to a club and trying - and failing! - to get drunk."

Kimberley paused and opened her mouth to speak when her breath caught, her face turned blue and she pitched forward into the plush blue carpet.

"Crap! Carson, Kimberley's just decked it in my room, she's not breathing!"

* * *

Inside the Southern General Hospital, Coma Unit 1 in Glasgow, the lights flicked off as did the machinery, causing mass panic and hysteria as three patients life support systems shut off momentarily before the back up systems activated.

* * *

Translations  
N'arrêter pas - don't stop.

* * *

Sorry again! 


	16. XVI

Warnings: Some swearing.**  
Spoilers: **None.**  
Timeline:** During Series 2.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing musik-luvr, Liana-Wolfe and Cillyme!  
**Other: **Sorry if it seems a little dry, I'm just trying to pass time.**  
Updates:** Next update will be before Tuesday 11:30 PM 9th January 2008  
**Chapter:** 16/25

* * *

_One day I'll find my prince  
But I ain't kissing all those frogs!  
_Anna Jules, an OC from an OF

* * *

Blinking awake Kimberley cursed when she heard the tell tail beeping of the monitoring machines. Lying there, she tried to remember what happened. 

"You need to stop this ya know." Carson frowned to her as he walked into her cubical. "Morning."

"Heya." She greeted and sat up; sipping the water he had just given her. "What happened this time?"

Basically your lungs stopped accepting air and yer heart stopped." He replied and checked her pulse before mock glaring at her. "Yer never outa here, you do know that right?"

"But I just can't keep away." She smiled.

"Kimberley, you know this is wrong, love." He carried on, shaking his head. "I know I'm a sexy rouge, but still, we can never be!"

"Never be what?" Ford asked as he entered the room carrying a bouquet of white flowers. "Hey Kim's, how you holding up."

"Fine, I guess." She smiled, moving about the bed. "Hey what's the date?"

"January 17th." Carson called out distractedly as he checked a machine print out. "I want you to stay here until mid afternoon, your latest test results haven't come back yet."

"I'll sing by then to pick you up." Ford nodded to her and left.

Kimberley turned on her tummy and laid her head on the comfy pillow, her thoughts escaping her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Much to Carson's delight - and Kimberley's horror -, the sleeping beauty did not wake up until well after seven.

Even then, it wasn't until after eight that she was released from the infirmary.

* * *

The time was closed to ten when Aiden Ford and Kimberley Robertson made their way towards the mess hall where the cook had prepared a nice Turken, one of the Althosians main meet course that was a cross between a Turkey and a Chicken, meal for both in a picnic basket.

Ford was using the picnic and the west pier to say a proper thank you to Kimberley. Even though she had said he didn't have to. Repeatedly.

Sitting on the chequered blanket with one leg tucked under the other, a black skirt floating down just past her knees and a black C cut top with long sleeves, Kimberley fiddled with her small black shoes before giving up and kicking them off, offering a smile to Ford who sat with his back on the wall, one leg tucked out in full under the other, wearing his old Marines outfit, one of the few that fit his bulkier and more firmer toned body.

"How did you get Smitherson to agree to this, he hates it when people take 'his' plates outside." She asked and pushed the food around her plate, not very hungry.

"Told him it was for you." Ford shrugged and then grinned at her. "So, what's been happening around here? I've been getting bit s and bobs, about the you and McKay thing that's been happening, so spill."

Another reason for this was what a few, okay most, of the recruits where talking about in the hallways when she wasn't there.

"They're taking her at face value? Smells fishy." "Yeah, but with all the things we've seen here there's not much you can cast aside." "But c'mon, alternate reality? And she just happens here, and has those 'vision' things?" "Remember the SGC had the quantum mirror thing, Doctor Jackson went trough one back when the SGC was a newbie, and Col. Carter went through the whole out of shift-into a new dimension thing last year when she was fixing the Ori weapon. It could happen here."

Kimberley began filling him in on what had been happening, the relationships, bad guys, new allies and general stuff that had been going on, not caring about what she said as long as she told him everything, knowing that if she didn't and he found out, boy would he be mad.

"And the McKay thing?" He pressed again as he lifted a can of Althosian beer to his lips.

Blushing deeply she mumbled something before reaching for her own can when he snatched it from her straining fingers. "Hey!"

"Now remember Kimberley, your only eighteen." He mocked her, waging a finger at her.

"But I'm Scottish, British what ev, I'm legal!" Kimberley whined then dropped the subject after stealing a sip of his - one word: yuk!

"So who you going to bet on?" She asked after they finished the meal and he fiddled with a lighter, a new disposition he picked up from one of the more pyromaniac science members.

"Teyla and the colonel, sorry, Major." Ford shook his head before checking his watch. 'Almost time.'

Kimberley put her head to one side and asked "Time for what?"

"Nothing." He muttered, thinking that he must have said it out loud. "Not too sure about Ronon thou."

"Yeah, he likes Len, but I think its more she's evil kinda, not bad evil just, don't piss her off evil." She sighed, looking off, deep in thought. "Wait! What about Doctor Keller? Ronon likes her to give him his check ups instead of Carson."

"Yeah and the big pointy needles that Doctor Beckett has, got nothing to do with it?" He grinned. "Close your eyes."

Trusting him completely, been missing for months or not Kimberley had a weakness, once a friend always a friend. That and she would probably trust the Devil himself if he asked her. Her nose twitches as she smelt icing and a candle before opening them as Ford asked her to.

"Happy 19th Kimberley!" He grinned, handing her a small cake big enough for the two of them with two number candles on it.

After she blew them out and made her wish (and no, we're not going to tell you what it was!) they hugged briefly before finishing the cake and getting everything packed up.

* * *

Inside the mess hall everyone was waiting with baited breath as they heard Ford talk loudly, loud enough that they could hear.

Suddenly the two burst into the dark room filled with giggles, which trailed off as Kimberley began walking alone to put the basket back in the kitchen without putting the lights on since she knew places better in the dark - at least when they're wasn't people there.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled, the lights flicked on and Kimberley screamed.

And screamed.

Then burst into tears.

'Great.' Rodney thought and walked up to her, giving her a hug. "There, there kid, erm, stop crying."

"Nasty git." She mumbled and hugged him back, smiling at him. "How- Why? Huh?"

"Ye kin blame me hen." Carson commented next to her and she turned on his and hugged the medic with all her might. "I seem to remember a certain date you gave us when you first joined, happy nineteenth my dear."

Pursing her lips and trying to stop the crying she gave up with a pout. "Stupid overactive tear ducks."

Everyone, the entire medical staff except the skeleton crew, all the science geeks, entertainment team, off duty personnel, team one, Caldwell and Elizabeth laughed before they began giving her cards and presents, her cake was still being made and would be presented to her when she got back from her mission tomorrow.

* * *

_"Why am I going on a mission? Don't you have to be uber fit, I mean; I'm more in the lazy and should not be approached category." "The prince from when you first came here contacted us, stating that he would like another trade with us, but only if you agreed to go visit him." _

"Uh hu." Kimberley asked, hands on her hips. Carson had the good graces to blush before Elizabeth filled her in on what happened.

* * *

_Klaxons sounded and Elizabeth made her ay quickly to the gate room from her office. _

"We are receiving an I.D.C ma'am, its Team 3." Chuck explained when she came down the steps.

"Lower the shield." She nodded to him and began to walk down the grand steps to welcome the team home.

An hour later team 3 and team 1, Elizabeth and Carson's sat in the debriefing room.

"So you didn't get any more shields?" John drawled and looked at the team leader.

"They wouldn't trade with us." Paul, an airman, added from the side.

"No they just said they would not trade without the girl." Neil, a negotiator commented and looked pointedly between Carson and Zelenka who had just joined them.

"What? You mean Kimberley. Why on Earth do they want her?" Zelenka asked, looking puzzled.

"The truth is, he's enamoured with Kimberley." James, the leader of the team began. "He'll trade, but only if she comes with us."

"Is it the shields were trading fur?" Carson asked to clarify things.

Elizabeth nodded and informed them she would tell Kimberley after her birthday.

* * *

_Kimberley raised one eyebrow and lowered the other and she looked at him sceptically. "Fine, I'll go, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

* * *

_The next morning at 0900 hours Kimberley was standing in her nicest civilian clothing's, long black comfy trousers and a black long sleeved top, arguing with James, the team 3 leader. 

"I can run in boots!" She screeched at him. "I have never fell in tem and low shoes are too slipy! And those, those things you call boots are too chunky for me to walk in! Just leave me be!"

"And if we come under fire? I'm not letting you wear them if it means I may need to send someone back for you." Reprimanded James.

"Last time I seen the prince guy I was wearing my boots, they make me taller!" "I don't care!" "I CAN RUN IN THEM!" "Demonstrate then." "Huh?"

Paul had jumped into save time and ears. "Show us you running in the heels."

"There chunky heeled boots." She muttered before agreeing and beginning to run around the room.

"Is it just me or is she running at an angle?" Sheppard commented.

"Yeah, she is." Rodney admitted.

Kimberley stopped and paused to get her breathe before speaking. "Let's get this show on the road then!"

* * *

Once Elizabeth told Kimberley to take the standard boots with her and the arrived on the planet, Kimberley whistled.

"Mind me not to do that again."

Glancing around Kimberley took note of the trees, paths, massive castle in the distance. "Whoa!"

The two teams and Kimberley began walking when Ronon suddenly stopped.

"We're being watched." He ground out and slowly grabbed his weapon from its holster. "And we're surrounded."

"Guys?"

"Do they know were here?" James asked and fingered his P-90.

"Guys?"

"Not sure, they stopped moving though."

"GUYS!"

"What?" McKay shouted at her and spun round to look at her. "God you are stupid you're supposed to be ARGH!"

"Argh?" Kimberley asked and watched as McKay suddenly slumped to the ground. "McKay!"

Shots began firing and Kimberley dropped beside McKay, watching as all members of both teams fell.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she struggled to breathe, fear creeping into her head and heart.

"Take them to his highness." Someone called form her left and she felt someone pick her up before she fainted.

* * *

"Ow my back!" Kimberley thought as she blinked back into consciousness. "Where am I?"

"We're in a holding cell." James called from her left, in a different cell. "Do you remember what happened."

"No, not really." She admitted. "Hey why am I in a different cell?"

"Might have to do with the fact you're a female." McKay shot at her from his spot on the floor. "Oh my head."

"Then why am I not with her?" Teyla asked as she sat up from her lying position on the floor, finally awake.

"Want some Paracetamol? I have a few in my boot." Kimberley explained and mover her left leg up t her hands and unzipped it. Pulling it off she felt around for a pouch and tore it off before throwing it to McKay who caught it.

Footsteps caught everyone's attention and Kimberley shoved her boot back on and zipped it up as McKay stuffed the pouch into his BDU's.

A half a dozen soldiers wearing plain beige and white cotton outfits turned the stone corner and stopped in two rows facing both cells. Trumpets were sounded as another, taller figure strolled in wearing a pre white fox coat over his bear chest and dark cotton trousers."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The newest figure demanded as he walked over to the first cell that held the men and Teyla. "Trespassing on my land eh?"

"Look, were simple traders that you've dealt with in the past, this is clearly a huge misunderstanding." John began and walked over to the bards and put his hands around them leaning forward.

"I don't think so!" The person in charge condemned as he motioned for one of his guards to come forward. "And your punishment for trespassing is death."

"NO!" Kimberley screamed and the guy turned his head to look at her. "Don't kill them! Please don't kill them! Take me instead!"

"Miss Kimberley?" He asked with a bewildered face. The guards became nervous. "What are you doing here?"

Slipping back into her familiar attitude and forgetting the guys impending doom Kimberley placed most of her weight on her back leg and placed her hands one her hips. "Well I'm in here since your guys forgot that you sent team three back home with no trade until I was here, so we came here and got KIDNAPPED!" She finished her speech in a yell and took a deep breath to calm down. "So can we go now…?"

"Of course, of course! But first you must have dinner with myself, as an apology." He assured her and motioned for her cell to be unlocked. "Come."

Kimberley stepper forward then stopped. "What about my group?"

"They will stay here until it is time for them to leave." He commented.

"I aint going any where without my team." She repeated and took a step back.

"They have broken my law!" "By your own wish! If you choose to kill them then you must kill me too, I shall be the first."

The Prince looked at her strangely before nodding. The guards opened up the cell and roughly brought them out.

"Hey watch it! They're my friends!" Kimberley snapped and walked over to Paul. "How you doing, your offa quiet."

"I'm good Kimberley, bit sure but alright." He answered and she put her arm around him to support him.

Once again, the Prince watched her closely before stalking out of the room quickly, everyone else following him.

* * *

Ten minutes later a bright light blinded them as they walked up the final steps.

A lavishly decorated room with high a high ceiling was in their view, with a large oak looking table in the middle filled with mouth-watering delicacies.

"Please, take a seat. We shall discuss our trade later." the Prince commented and his mentioned for them all to have a seat.

They looked at each other before James and Sheppard took charge of the situation. Walking towards the table they sat down, one near the top and the other near the bottom, both facing the doors. Quickly everyone else chooses their seats and only Kimberley and Paul were left.

"Is there somewhere I could put him? He isn't feeling too hot." Kimberley asked.

The Prince snapped his fingers and two male servants came forward and took Paul from Kimberley.

'Okay then.' she thought to herself and looked at the two remaining seats, one between McKay and Ronon, the other next to the Prince. 'What to choose, hmm.'

Her choice was made for her as the Prince stood up and motioned for her to sit next to him.

As she walked up, she noted two small pairs of shoes sticking out of a curtain. 'Strange.'

Stopping next to the Prince, who pulled out her chair, she sat down with a thump and looked at everyone around her.

They looked back at her and she gulped. She looked round at the Prince who was watching her intently.

"About that trade." Kimberley began and broke eye contact with him.

"Eat first, and then we shall discuss the trade. And please, call me Stewart." Prince Stewart asked and smiled sweetly at her.

Kimberley nodded and everyone watched as she picked up an orange looking apple.

"Nice." She commented after she swallowed the bittersweet fruit. "Tastes like chicken."

* * *

Several hours later Paul and James were walking towards the gate to check in.

"How's it going?" "So far so good, little complaint from Kimberley and McKay, we met the Prince after a little…misunderstanding." "How so? Never mind, I'll hear about it in the report. Anything else?" "The Prince, Stewart, has invited us to all stay the night." "Oh? And what have we decided?"

They could practically see her standing with her arms crossed watching the 'gate.

"He seems friendlier now that we have Kimberley with us. With permission ma'am we'd like permission to stay here and finalise the agreement for medicines in exchange for several shields."

After Elizabeth agreed, they said their good byes and made their way back up the dirt-ridden path.

* * *

A change of cloths had been given to everyone, a pair of light brown cotton trousers for the men and long blue trousers and a long white tunic top for the girls. Team 1 were in a room together, with team 3 in the opposite end of the hallway, while Kimberley and Teyla had a room together next to the Princes private chambers from this floor.

Teyla had confided with Kimberley that she 'felt something off' with the Prince and Kimberley agreed. With Teyla being made to sleep first Kimberley quickly set up a fake her on the bed before slipping out of the room and began investigation the room they were in earlier.

After taking several wrong turns, emptying three cleaning closets and making enough noise to scare away and Wraith in the area Kimberley finally found the room with the large table.

Walking towards the tapestry she pulled it back and frowned when there was nothing there, not even foot impressions to show what had gone of earlier.

Turning around she came face to chest with the Prince.

"Oh! Hi Stewart!" She smiled shakily then yawned, grinning to herself when he did the same. "Or sorry, clumsy me, I got a little lost coming back form the bathroom, well, night!"

"Not so fast Miss Kimberley." He commented and took her hand carefully, stopping her from walking away. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"And not a second more." She smiled and nodded, letting his lead her to the table where he gestured for her to sit.

Seeing the only place to sit was the table its self she hopped onto it and placed her hands on either side of her body. "So, what's the what?"

"I have been enamoured with you ever since I first laid eyes on you, you are a wonderful person, great with all kinds of men." He paused and produced a ring, a simple gold band with a medium sized light, light blue diamond like gem in the middle, cut hexagonally. "Will you take the greatest honour and become my first wife?"

After hearing 'you take' and 'first wife' Kimberley's response was heard for all the feminists n the known galaxies. "Oh Hell no!"

Stewart's eyes darkened. "I would advice you to reconsider."

"Fine." she admitted through gritting teeth. "Oh, no fucking way on heaven or hell will I marry you."

By now, Teyla had noticed that Kimberley was not in her bed - c'mon, the girl snores loud enough to wake McKay when she gets going, and she was _never_ quiet! - And quickly gathered the men and began the search, which lead them to the room they ate in where Kimberley was staring at the Prince in shock, holding her cheek.

"Look, I don't like anyone outside my species." she glared at Stewart and rubbed her cheek. "C'mon guys were leaving."

"Oh no your not!" The Prince declared and snapped his fingers, calling dozens of guards into the room. "You will either live here with me as my wife, or you will watch your friends die in the sunrise before you join them!"

Dread dropped in her stomach and she gasped before she had an idea. Frowning herself backwards, she began wriggling and moaning until she screamed, digging her nails into her face and drawing blood.

"What's wrong with her?" The Prince asked, clearly worried.

"She is having a vision." Teyla explained, having caught on when Kimberley winked at her. "It seems that the ancestors are telling her which answer to give."

After a few more minutes of rolling on the floor Kimberley stopped, breathing heavy.

John, having caught onto the act, walked over to Kimberley and helped her to her feet. "Well? What did you see Kimberley?"

Euphoria filled her eyes and she glanced at the Prince. "The ancestors have shinned upon us. I-I- only acted abrasive as I thought I could never leave Atlantis without feeling the repercussion but I have seen us with a large brood, but only one wife for your mister!"

With the said, she stumbled over to him and launches herself into his arms. He caught her and the kissed before she broke it off.

"But I need to get a few things from home." She bit her lip and smiled. "I need my dress, my mother made it for me before we departed our home planet, and my books to help accustom me to this new world. The strength from the land alone is over powering."

The Prince, happy to be getting the girl, readily agreed before sending twenty five guards to round up the team and take them with them in case they tried something.

* * *

"We're receiving Kimberley's code." Chuck commented with a worried look.

"Kimberley has her own code?" Carson asked, shocked to say the least.

"One of the ways I got the IOA off our back so quickly, Kimberley is an alien nation until we get evidence otherwise. Close the shield." Elizabeth nodded and frowned when Chuck didn't.

"There's a radio signal coming trough." Ford commented, smelling the action in the air.

"Hello Doctor Weir, Doctor Carson, its Kimberley here. I have decided to stay with the Prince after he has proposed to me. But I need my wedding dress, it's in my room, ya know the GREEN dress in the BLACK bag? OH and can you get my TAROT cards and CHECK that they are in it. We'll be there soon so I can say my good byes to you all. Hope I don't get to OVER emotion"

"What the?" Carson looked at them all and chuck replayed the message.

"Did you notice she stressed some words?" Ford asked, and jotted them down quickly, with Carson following him after glancing at Elizabeth's puzzled face.

Arriving at Kimberley's room they looked for the green dress before noticing her Tarot cards where in their box with a not inside.

If you're reading this then the luck of SGA 1 has struck me.  
I've been kidnapped/kept against my will.  
If I mention a book - find it and read the note there.  
If I mention an article of clothing - check out my shoebox under my bed, it has items and colours for each plan.  
If I don't mention anything other than be back soon etc then the gang already has a plan.  
If you find this while snooping PUT IT BACK!!

Under the piece of paper were her tarot cards, and under that was nother slip of paper.

So I've been kidnapped and sent a message, what did I say? Over - little amount, easy to subdue. Under - more than we can handle, sick Fluffy on em!

"Fluffy?" Carson asked and Ford shrugged before motioning to the Harry Potter Box Set and taking out Year 1 and popping the CD in.

Kimberley came on screen.

"This is to be played if I have been a) kidnapped and said b) green dress, black bag, tarot cards and check. In case you don't understand it all, here's the low down. The place we are at is forcing me to marry someone, but I have convinced them that we are allowed to by the ancients and my visions. Depending on what I say, Over means there will be less than thirty and primitive, under means more than fifty and will be hard to fight in a confined space such as the gate room."

Kimberley continued talking in the background and but Carson and Ford ran off quickly to tell Elizabeth what they had figured out.

* * *

A few hours later Kimberley, the two teams, Prince Stewart and twenty-five of his best guards came through the gate and quickly captured.

After being told they would no longer be trading partners Prince Stewarts face turned in anger and he glared at Kimberley before shouting to her as they were thrown back through the gate; "I'll get you for this Robertson!"

Kimberley stared at him then sighed. Turning to look at the Atlantis crew she smiled before Carson enveloped her in a hug before demanding "Work out an easier system will ya?"


	17. XVII

Warnings: Some swearing.**  
Spoilers: **End of series 1.**  
Timeline:** During Series 2. (Again AU!!)  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Liana-Wolfe and Cillyme!  
**Other: **Sorry if it seems a little dry, I'm just trying to pass time. Sorry its late and sorry if it isn't what you are all expecting! If you don't like it please tell me! Even a PM will do!**  
Updates:** Next update will be on Thursday! sorry about this one being late, the internet wasn't working!  
**Chapter:** 17/25_

* * *

You don't know what its like  
To left outside the crowd  
_Jordan Pruitt "Outside Looking In"

* * *

During the next few days, Rodney and Kimberley had been spending the evenings together, but usually with members of their teams with them, one evening with the entertainment team, and the next with John, Ronon and Teyla, and so on. 

During the days she prepared parties for everyone birthdays, sending a note to her supervisor that they could get a message from each persons family for then to watch on their birthday, an extra memento since most hadn't left the city after coming back into contact with Earth.

Sergeant Jamison had passed the idea to Elizabeth, who ordered Ford - who still was not cleared for active duty yet - to get the entire city to make a message for their loved ones, telling them that they were fine and so on.

Which is what he was doing in Kimberley's room, at quarter to seven, a digital camera in one hand and the stand in the other?

"C'mon Kim, just a little message." Ford pleaded, grinning mischievously. "Everyone else has done it, even McKay!"

'Speaking of Rodney I'm going to be late!' she thought before sighing. "Look Aiden, you want me to record a message to my family, who may not even be mine in this dimension, who may have lost their daughter in the car crash I seemed to have, and you think it's a good idea?"

Ford shrugged. "It might help you to get something's off your chest."

She humped then sat on the couch. Her face screwed up in thought before she nodded, then frowned. "No one will see this will they?"

"Only me, the person this is sent to, and who ever it is that checks there are nothing of sensitive material on it." He assured her casually and began setting it up. "What are you--?"

He paused as she released her hair from her bobble before frowning her head forward then back, letting it sit in its natural shed, the lights reflecting the waves and blonde highlights nicely, making her seem more feminine, womanly and gorgeous.

"Wow." He breathed. "Why don't you leave your hair down all the time?"

She shook her head. "I hate it down when I'm going to be out all day, it gets in the way. Plus I just look daft with it down."

'No you don't, that girl has some serious self esteem issues.' He thought with a mild glare.

"No I don't." She snapped.

"Don't what?" Ford asked, he hadn't said anything aloud.

"Have self esteem issues. I just don't like how I look." Kimberley continued with a duh tone of voice.

"But I didn't--" "Can we just get this over with?"

Still looking puzzled, he nodded and told her when she was to start speaking.

"Hey mom, dad. If you get this then I'm safe and you know me. It's been a thought few months, with you guys missing my bday and all, but fear not, I shall survive!" Kimberley grinned then felt tears fill her eyes and with a shaky voice, she continued. "I miss you guys. The people here have been like family to me, not replacing you just joining the mad lot I swear we could all bond over the differences. You can't spell family with out dysfunctional remember!"

Ford raised his eyebrow at her.

She giggled before motioning him forward. "Guys, this is Aiden, he's been one of my good friends since I came here."

After she rambled on about missing them some more, taking the mickey out of her family and friends both there and here, she glanced at the clock and started finished off.

"I've got to go get ready meeting Rodney-- No Laura, not my boyfriend!" She looked pointedly at the camera and raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you when I, when I see you."

Smiling she sat back until the little red light went off and Ford told her she was finished, and she darted to the mess hall where Rodney was waiting.

"What took you so long? Your late." he snapped, pilling mashed potatoes onto his plate. "I kept you some chicken back, its waiting in the kitchen, I had to bribe the cook you know, the things I do for you…"

Rodney muttered some more things before stalking to a table, Kimberley coming behind him after a few minutes.

While they were eating this dinners Rodney thought of the conversations he had with Elizabeth and Carson.

* * *

_Elizabeth smiled to him, her head slightly to the right, her hands clasped in front of her. "Rodney." _

"Elizabeth." He mimicked. "What's up? I've not finished working on the proton--"

"It has nothing to do with the missions Rodney Just a- a personal request I have for you." She halted him and gestured for him to take a seat. "Now, your not seeing someone are you?"

"No I'm not but-" he look struck. "Look Elizabeth, you nice and all but, you my CO there's no way--"

She cut him off with a laugh. "I'm not asking for my self. It's actually someone else."

"Oh wait!" He snapped his fingers before pointing one and wagging it at her. "Is it that Cadman girl that keeps staring at me every time she sees me?" Or Katie from Botany? Finally, some recognition for the smart saviours."

"Actually Rodney, I'm thinking of someone a little _close to home for you." Elizabeth tried again. _

"You don't mean!" He gasped eyes wide with wonder. "Samantha Carter? Huh, guess she came to her senses."

The good Doctor sighed; this was getting nowhere. "No I'm someone you know very well on the base, you spend a lot of time with her…"

"No, not Teyla!" He shot out. "She's nice and all but one disagreement and you can say 'bye-bye tiny Rodney's with large brains'--"

"Rodney." She hissed out. "I mean Kimberley."

"Kimberley? She likes me?" He looked bewildered. "I-I-Uh, that is."

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that this would be the reaction, after all the brilliant scientist was always oblivious to the things in front of him - unless they were quadratic equations to solve the shields problems.

"You should talk to her. Having something strong like a proper relationship will help her settle in more and even give her more reason to stay if we find a way to send her dome." She added, smiling, as he still looked flustered. "You'll be great for each other, keep one another grounded and so on."

Rodney nodded mutely before standing and going for a walk.

* * *

_Which lead him to the infirmary. _

Carson stared at the man he considered a brother as he sat twiddling his thumbs, silent. Having dropped the needle tray onto the floor in shock and running to him Carson could do nothing but stare into the confused eyes.

"What happened?" Carson asked voice soft.

"Kimberley-Kimberley…" Rodney trailed off.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Does she need some help?" Carson replied urgently, ready to turn around and started looking for his on the go medical kit.

"No, she's fine." Rodney mumbled then looked up at him. "Elizabeth says she likes me."

"And…?"

"Well, you know her, does she?"

"Better questions lad, do you?"

'You know you're younger than me.' Rodney thought annoyed then kinda shook his head yes.

"Good then, go and tell her and stop annoying me and the rest of the expedition!"

* * *

Now Rodney sat waiting for Kimberley to finish before suggesting they go to the balconies. 

"Ohh McKay's gonna get sum the nite!" One of the new marines called out and a few catcalls and wolf whistles were heard. Kimberley and Rodney blushed before she spun round and stormed over to their table. "Ohh look guys, she's pissed we kno--OW!"

Unknowns to the idiot Marines Ronon had hared what he just said and clobbered him on the back of the neck just after Kimberley smacked him in the face.

Muttering darkly Kimberley grabbed Rodney and stalked down the corridors going to his room.

After sitting with her glaring unseeingly for around ten minutes, he placed his hands on hers, which we clenched in fists on her lap, snapping her back to reality.

"Decapitating them with your mind?" He teased, seeing the glint in her eyes.

"Lizzy won't let me make Zelenka build a simulation, or guillotine." She muttered before shaking it off. "You said you wanted to talk?"

'Geez how do I tell her?' "Look Kimberley, the thing is, I-I had an interesting talk with Elizabeth and Carson today." Rodney started then babbled throug the rest. "They told me you liked me and I talk with Carson and he says I should go for it cuz I think I kinda like you."

Those untrained in the art of psycho babble Rodney would NEVER have understood, but Kimberley got a crash course after the enzyme incident.

She stared at him in shock before her face slowly beamed red. Gasping out nonessential words, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "You not messing me around are you?"

"After what you did to that block head you think I'd mess you around?" Rodney asked in wonder. 'Plus everyone would kill me.'

"Everyone?" She questioned. They turned towards one another and he slowly took his hands from hers.

"Yeah, your team, my team, the science team, clean up crew, biologists, Heightmeyer won't, erm…just, everyone. They like you." He stuttered. 'God who knew this would be so hard?'

"I know, but we'll get through it."

"Thought what?" Rodney asked, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did, you said 'God who knew this would be so hard' just there!" Kimberley replied, looking at him pointedly.

"No, no I didn't." He refused. 'Thinks she's going off her rocker again.'

"I am not!" She yelled standing up. "I'm completely sane thank-you-very-much!"

"Okay you've suddenly learned telepathy." He replied, raising his body and his eyebrow. "Plus, when have _you_ ever been sane?"

She glared at him and they made their way to the infirmary to tell Carson the latest development.

Holding hands.

* * *

They had to turn back the the room. Carson was having some kind of episode after seeing the both of them, happy, holding hands, walking down the corridor. They decided to tell him in the morning.

"So what do we do know?" Rodney asked. "I erm, haven't had much in the way of experience in this kind of thing…"

"C'mon to my room, I've got some choc we can't talk over; get most of the awkwardness away with first." She replied after thinking.

Three more people were sent to the infirmary after being found either gasping for breath, holding their hearts or slump on the floor.

* * *

Kimberley was sitting next to Rodney on her bed, both in their PJS, her pink ones and his dark blue ones with a shirt saying 'I _am_ genius' on it, laughing her head off. They had sat on her bed for the last three hours filling each other in on everything to do with their lives, major minor or weird.

"Okay, okay, weirdest dream about…a planet!" Kimberley asked, sticking the spoon of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her mouth.

"Hmm…" Rodney thought, watching her slowly. "I once dreamt that I was Atlantis, flying people about after saving us all from a Wraith invasion."

Kimberley nodded then kept quiet.

"Well? What's yours?" Rodney asked after her silence.

"I was watching over a planet and killed all Wraith ships before they could cull my people." she spoke after a while then moved the stuff on the bed to the floor, yawning slightly.

"Sleepy?" Rodney smirked and scooted back before tugging her gently to his chest and letting her lie there, the room suddenly upping the temperature to a more comfortable level as the slept on top of the covers Kimberley resting on Rodney.

* * *

The next morning Rodney awoke with a heavy feeling on his chest. He jerked back a bit until he saw Kimberley's face and relaxed, running his hand over her hair. Noticing the time, he groaned before shaking Kimberley awake. "Kimberley…Kimberley…you gotta get up."

"Tenmore minuts mom, snot time yet." She yawned, turned away from him and fell of the bed with a thump.

"OW!" "Are you okay?"

Rodney jumped off the bed and rushed to help her.

"Yeah, just landed on a spoon." She laughed, showing the aforementioned weapon. "Back in two."

After grabbing some clothes, rushing too the loo, getting changed and brushing her teeth she noticed Rodney had cleaned everything off of the floor and made the bed. With a smile, he picked up his clothes and went into the bathroom to do his things.

When he walked out the bathroom, Kimberley caught his smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just, it-it nothing." He dismissed.

"Mkay." she agreed and walked over to him before shyly kissing his check. "BF GF?"

"Huh?"

"Boyfriend girlfriend?" She asked again.

"Uh, yeah. I guess we are huh." Rodney smiled before capturing her lips.

They both dropped the dirty clothes they were carrying and began moving backwards unconsciously, backing into her bed. After kissing for a bit Kimberley's alarm went off and they broke apart.

"Meet you at my room tonight?" He asked, picked up his clothes and left at her nod.

* * *

After completing a few more of her assignments, Kimberley closed her eyes and rested her head on the top of the laptop, ignoring everyone in the small room.

"Kimberley, could I have a word with you?" Her earpiece - Carson persuaded Elizabeth that she needed one after her visions came more often - jumped to life with the commander's soft question.

Muttering a coming Kimberley gathered her dark grey jacket before throwing it over her light green top and black trousers with one lone stripe down either side and walking to the nearest transporters and Dr Weir's office.

Once inside Kimberley noticed John was sitting with a sheet of paper in front of him as Elizabeth sat on the chair behind the desk looking knowingly.

"We've got a report here that says you hit one of my marines yesterday in the mess hall…" John trailed off and Kimberley looked sheepish.

Before she could answer, Elizabeth cut her off. "We have received the tapes, and had Ronons as well as several other personnel versions, tell us that it was a simple retaliation after the comments he made. This is just a little meeting to say 'Don't do it again.' Okay?"

Kimberley frowned but nodded; 'why was she getting special treatment?'

"Its not special treatment it's just that we know it's hard for you to keep your cool after all that's happened, and the guy shouldn't have said that." John drawled with a shrug.

"I said that out loud?" Kimberley asked, shocked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I didn't hear anything…"

"Oh boy." Kimberley whispered. "Back to the infirmary?"

Both Co's nodded before she went on her merry way for more tests, blood work and needles that she would like to see in a lifetime. 


	18. XVIII

Warnings: Some swearing.**  
Spoilers: **Duet and Tabular Rasa**  
Timeline:** During Series 2. (Again AU!)  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Liana-Wolfe, musik-luvr and Cillyme!  
**Other: **Sorry if it seems a little dry, I'm just trying to pass time. Sorry if it isn't what you are all expecting! If you don't like it, please tell me! Even a PM will do!**  
Updates:** Next update will be on Friday!  
**Chapter:** 18/25

* * *

_If I fall one;  
I stand twice.  
If I am pushed down;  
I stand back up.  
I shall not fall;  
I shall not give in;  
I shall never let you win.  
_Unknown

* * *

_Rodney sat by Katie Browns bed filled with worry. He was rubbing her hand, trying to sooth her into consciousness. _

Doctor Keller walked up, wearing her usual white coat and a grim thin smile.

"Any change?" His voice cracked, tears pooling in his eyes as she shook her head.

"She was one of the worst affected Rodney, there's a possibility-" She was cut off by the soft movement and flutter of Katie's eyes behind her lids, then her lips parting to take a fresh breath.

"Ro…Rodney?" she mumbled, eye unfocused.

"You-you remember me?" He asked, dumbfounded.

She smiled at him and beckoned him closer. Kissing his cheek, she whispered. "Of course."

Kimberley was brought back to her senses as Len dropped to her side, looking at her funny.

"What's up?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

"You have a blood drop for a tear on your face." She whispered in slight horror as she dabbed it away.

"I-I must have…" She trailed off as the klaxons sounded. "Its John team."

"Vision?" Asked Len, looking worried.

Kimberley shook her head. "Naa, past experience."

* * *

"What the hell happened out there?" Kimberley demanded, as he boyfriend lay unconscious on the floor after being dematerialised from the wraith ship.

After re materialising him after Zelenka worked out the controls Kimberley had rushed past the soldiers with a war cry to help him.

"Wait." she said after they got him onto a bed, Carson checking his vitals. "Where Laura?"

"Lieutenant Cadman is still in the machine." Zelenka confirmed. "No, wait. She isn't."

Courses of _"WHAT!"_ ran through the room until Rodney groaned and sat up, holding his head in his hands. Keeping his eye closed he called out softly. "What happened?"

"You had an accident son." Carson explained and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor Beckett?" Rodney asked; blushing.

'Okay my boyfriend does _not_ blush!' Kimberley thought and stared at Rodney. Something seemed off, the way he was holding himself was strange, more feminine, with a less strait back and his eyes darted around the room.

"What's going on? Where's McKay?" Rodney asked and Kimberley began screaming.

"What's wrong Kimberley?" Carson asked, trying to keep his two friends calm.

"It's the McKadson episode!" She gasped her spinning. "How could I forget? Laura's in Rodney!"

That got everyone attention. "Tell us more." 

"While trying escaping a wraith culling beam Lieutenant Laura Cadman and Doctor Rodney McKay fail and get beamed up. Zelenka only got one of them out physically, but mentally both Rodney and Laura were in there. To take control one must want it, and apply a mental constriction on the other. It was hard at the start for Laura to take control but once she got the hang of it, it became easier to push Rodney out.

But after a few days, someone found out that one of the minds was pushing the other out, it was a strain for either of them to keep a hold off. Zelenka fixed the machine up to a generator and got the power working enough to dematerialise Rodney with Laura out side his head and in her own body."

Everyone blinked and looked at her.

"And when were you going to tell us about this?" Carson asked, obviously mad.

"It wasn't a vision! It was en episode!"

"I don't care how it came about, you should have told us!"

"Yeah, like everything I've seen in the series has happened." She snapped and turned from her, only to see Rodney stalk towards her. "Rodney, Laura, I'm--"

What ever she was going to say was cut off as Rodney's fist slammed into her. "Its Cadman, I've got control. Stupid."

Noticing everyone watching them, her, Rodney, God she was getting a headache.

"Do us a favour, when ever you decide to switch, put your head down then up okay?" John asked, frowning when Rodney seemed to smirk.

Suddenly he gasped, his hands flying to his head. "What did you do that for?"

He turned to the side and put his hands on his hips, alternating between the two stances as he 'talked' with himself. "She knew this would happen!"

"And I know the Wraith are gonna kill us; gonna it me too?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is it?"

"NOTHING!"

"FINE!"

"Fine!"

All the rest of them could do was blink, before shaking their heads.

Elizabeth looked at Zelenka before asking. "Radek, can you start on the Wraith ship we brought back, see if you can get the Lieutenants body out before they kill each other."

* * *

Ronon sat watching Rodney stalk towards the lemon pie with determination in his eyes before running after the psycho man, throwing himself on his to stop him eating the thing he's allergic to.

"The Wraith beam mess with your head?" He asked as he helped him up.

The confused man mumbled something before walking off, which made the Weapons Specialist raise his eyebrow in question.

* * *

Inside the mind of Rodney McKay

This is your mind? Laura asked, stepping over VHS boxes, cat packages and pictures of Samantha Carter, trying not to fall off the sharp edges, walking across a bridge made of, was that chop sticks? 

Yes. Yes they are. Made it when I was three. Rodney replied, smugly.

Man you had a wasted childhood. She replied and cursed when a rock jutted up, hitting her chin. _RODNEY!_

Laura. He mocked, turning to face her from his spot.

Light bathed him, letting everyone know he, yes he, was in control of his body outside.

Damn it McKay! Laura cursed then flew at hi, knocking him off and taking over. _Its my turn.

* * *

__"I thought you were going fishing?" Katie asked a confused look on her face. _

"I-I thought we could, I dunno, have lunch?" Rodney asked, rocking backwards on his heels.

"Oh Rodney. That's so sweet." Katie paused. "But I can't leave here, the plants that we go back from Lorne's planet seem to be a cure for cancer - I need to take care of them."

"Yeah, cancers, I guess its important." He mumbled, eyes downcast, and then he brightened. "Could we have lunch in here?"

"You really don't want to go fishing do you?" She smiled and nodded.

"Its not that- well it is that but- I wanted to spend some time with you too…" he trailed off. "If you want..."

"I'd- I'd like that." She replied shyly.

"Ow." Kimberley groaned as she came too, rubbing her head and her heart. "Gods, no, tell me I'm wrong…"

"'Bout what?" Carson asked as he walked into the room, looking up from her chart then gasping in exclamation. "Kimberley!"

"What?" She asked, pulling a face.

"Your face, its-" He cut himself off and turned away returning moments later with a medical pack and began wiping her face. "What was this one about?"

"Rodney and Brown." She spat, but knew that it would come true, no matter what she did. 'They really like each other. Guess even I can't change that.'

"Your MRI and cat scans came back." He said to her after a while of silence. "You want me to go over them with you?"

She shrugged her shoulders non-comically.

"Here's your brain - gosh its big!" he joked and she just looked at the blown up image of her brain in the centre of the paper, with smaller images of the cranium rotating every thirty degrees. "It all looks normal…"

"Hmm." She frowned and looked closer at the image. "What's that?"

"That? A black mass behind your…inner…ear…" Carson tailed off then looked at her sharply. "I've never noticed this before!"

"What? What does it mean?" Kimberley sat up, more worried

"I need to get Doctor Keller to confirm but I think-" His voice hitched. "I think you have a tumour next to your inner ear."

Shit, summed it up pretty nicely.

* * *

After skimming through the book that housed all of Kimberley's visions Elizabeth looked ready to stop when she remember the journal Kimberley received for her birthday. 'Perhaps it will be in her room…'

Feeling a little guilt she walked into her room and began looking for the small leather bound journal Teyla had gotten for her and smiled when she found it.

Opening it up she ignored the message _"If ye and me, back off bub!" _and began reading, skimming over a few paragraphs.

…sometimes I don't fit in, like when Paul tripped me, and Anna locked me in the closet, but hopefully they'll let me in, I've got a feeling I'll be stuck here for a while…

…everyone seems so distant now a days, I know I just cam back from the dead but still…

…I keep having visions of Carson dieing, but I can't tell him I can't…

…Ronon and Teyla should get together…

…so should John and Elizabeth…

…God I wish I was home right now…

…I wonder if that vision with McKadson will happen, where they share the body. Cuz if it does and a) I don't tell them, they'll be mad. But if I do and it's wrong about the Stargate crystals, which makes two bbq peeps, they'll skin me alive!

"That's it!" Elizabeth celebrated, then froze as Kimberley ran into the room and threw herself on to the bed, silent, un moving. 'I'll just sneak away; maybe she wouldn't notice me…'

Kimberley noticed, but she didn't say anything. I mean, what could you say when your best friend of an alternate dimension and reality tells you that you need to have an operation that may kill you, but if you don't it will kill you, when you find the commanding officer of the base snooping about your room?

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the debriefing room to see all members concerned sitting there, including Laura Cadman.

"Lieutenant, how did you--?" "Get out? Kimberley told doctor Beckett then ran. Probably scared that he would give her into trouble."

Cadman didn't know what it was; Kimberley just rubbed her the wrong way. With the whole being for a different dimension, being friends with everyone and keeping secrets, it didn't bode well with her.

"She told you about the Stargate crystal?" Elizabeth was shock. "Why was she so upset then?"

"I can explain that." Carson said as he entered the room. "You might want to send the good lieutenant to get checked over again."

Cadman nodded and left.

_Rodney walked over to Carson, grabbed his face and kissed him._

_I'm going to kill you Cadman! Rodney glared at her, trying to brake the binds that held him tight._

_Yeah, once you get loose. She smirked and finished with the good Dcotor, using a nice little trick McKay usses to get out of trouble, she collapsed._

Ford turned to the doc and asked; "what's up doc?"

"Kimberley." His breath hitched, his face fell and he dropped into a seat. "Kimberley has a tumour next to her in-inner ear, in the middle of her brain."

"No." Rodney whispered, fear and dread filling him. 'Things were growing great!' "I've got to go see her!"

"Rodney wait! Damn." Carson cursed as the scientist rushed off.

* * *

"Kimberley! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Rodney yelled, slamming his fists on the door. Kimberley!"

"What's her chance of survival?" Ronon asked, worry evident in his eyes.

Kimberley heard him, but didn't want to deal. She knew she had to brake up with him, have the operation and pray everything turned out right.

"Not good. Without an immediate operation, she could have hours, days or weeks, there no telling. But sooner is better." He finished and wiped at his eyes.

Standing tall Kimberley wiped her eyes before letting the door open, allowing Rodney in.

"Just order her then!" Ronon stated, as if it was that easy.

Rodney and Kimberley kept their gazes from each other, no one willing to speak.

"I can't, the arrangement we made meant that we can't force her to do anything unless it will hurt a member of the expedition." Elizabeth realised, and they all looked at each other.

"Carson said something about a tumour--" "McKay, I think we should brake up."

"But she is!" Ronon exploded, standing up, his chair flying behind him. "More so than me and Teyla, and when- if she dies, it will hurt us all."

"What? You think because of the tumour we're going to--" "ITS NOT THE STUPID TUMOUR! For god sakes McKay, I jus don't care about you!"

"I know that, but there's no way, she has to agree." Elizabeth repeated, hating to be the bad guy in all this.

'Liar.' they both thought, feeling hurt. Without another word, Rodney turned away, in rage and tears. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"Section her." Rodney declared when he walked into the room. "Then she doesn't have a say in what happens."

"But she's out friend, we can't--""She's your girlfriend McKay!" 

"No, no she's not. We just-we just broke up." Rodney admitted as he sat down with a thud.

Inside Kimberley's room, she sat on the bed, looking around her, before putting her head in her hands and crying.


	19. XIX

Warnings: Adult situations and nakedness.**  
Spoilers: **Rod episode.**  
Timeline:** During Series 2. (Again AU!)  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Liana-Wolfe and Cillyme!  
**Other: **Sorry if it seems a little dry, I'm just trying to pass time. Sorry if it isn't what you are all expecting! If you don't like it, please tell me! Even a PM will do! Last scene was to show that I'm not all evil. Ths song is 'Even God' by Charlotte Church - I tihnk.**  
Updates:** Next update will be on Saturday!  
**Chapter:** 19/25

* * *

_Some times it the emotion that makes us human  
_Unknown

* * *

_Rodney sat with his head on his knees in a circular tube, waiting for the lights to die down. His leather jacket sat snugly on his, moving as with his body as he slowly stood up, his freshly pressed trousers creasing as he moved. _

Standing tall, he looked around the room, eyes loosing their shine as he saw Jeannie standing next to a consol checking the power readouts. His eyes brightened as he saw himself standing beside Jeannie, the other ones eyes wide before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

Gasping Kimberley sat up in her bed, looking around the darkness.

After a quick shower she groped under her bed before bringing out a data pad using the touch pad she began writing down her vision, what else she remembered from the episode and what would happed after it before writing (or typing) what the effect on her was.

'Blood tears, again, killer headache, disorientated, short of breathe…' She thought then sighed, turning the machine off before slipping it under the bed.

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she glared at it. '3.48, so not of the good.'

Sighing once more, she changed out of the towels, drying her hair quickly before throwing some clothes on and walking down to the infirmary, praying that Carson was not on.

* * *

Her luck was in! Carson was catching up on some sleep before his paper work the next few days so he could go fishing in a few weeks.

Doctor Keller smiled softly to her, asking her to take a seat before gathering a data pad and asking her some questions, figuring out what was wrong with her. She handed Kimberley some painkillers and was about to give her the sleeping tablets when she paused. "Kimberley, can I-can I ask you something?"

Kimberley nodded as her pain killers kicked in

"Why don't you have the operation? If not for yourself but-" She paused. "Think of the kids."

"I am." Kimberley snapped. "Anything else?"

Doctor Keller looked like she walked to say something but stopped herself, thinking about it. As Kimberley jumped off the bed and turned to leave, she blurted it out. "They're going to have you sectioned."

"What?" Kimberley asked, standing straight, her back to her. Fear filled her, 'They'll take the kids, my rights - I won't be able to help any one.'

Without waiting for a response, she fled the room, running to a transporter before checking the doors, trying to find Carson.

After finding the room, she bandaged in, lights turning to the brightest, showing Carson lying on his bed on his back, sheets twisted around him. Still feeling terror Kimberley yelled his name while grabbing the sheet and pulling it off.

Showing his fully naked body.

Subconsciously she blushed but consciously she kept her rage, screaming at him.

Carson felt the cold, heard Kimberley screaming at him, and shot of the bed, covering his manhood.

"Kimberley!" He squeaked, looking around the room for some cover. "What are you--?"

She stepped forward, speaking slowly. "You think I'm mad, you want my kids, my life! Well I'll show you MAD!"

He backed onto the bed, falling onto it. "Kimberley, you not thinking straight--"

"No, must have some to do with the tumour." She deadpanned leaning over him, pressing their bodies together, ignoring the felling she got down low as he got excited unconsciously. "But it's making me inside, so insane that you are going to. Have. Me. SECTIONED!"

As she screamed, Kimberley slammed her first onto his chest, tears falling down her face, shock finally setting in. "Oh God, Carson… I have tumour. I'm going to die."

Feeling grateful, she was seeing since part of him wanted to hold her, let her cry and let it out, while another part wanted t get a pair of pants on. "Kimberley, hen, I'm glad you've realised it and all, but I need some clothes. Boxers preferably."

Still with tears falling she sat back, looked at him before looking down, face burning before she stated giggling "Cadman's a lucky girl."

* * *

The next morning Carson reported the incident, minus a few details, to Elizabeth.

"So will she have the operation?" She asked, worried for the girl who was dependant on them.

"Yes. Next week." Carson replied, handing over a signed document. "She wants to get a few things sorted out before she does anything, just the kids, her work, remaining visions that she has had. Little Kimbo's things."

Elizabeth scanned through the document before looking up, startled to see tears falling down her Chief Medical Officers face. "Oh Carson."

Moving to his side, she hugged his as he cried. "It's so close, there's a huge chance she won't make it."

Apart from his sobs, there was silence.

"I don't want her to die."

"None of us do, that's why we're doing this. With the ancients machinery we've caught it faster than we would have on Earth--"

"If she wisne here in the first place this widnae happened!" Carson yelled, standing up, braking from her.

"We don't know that." She replied, trying to keep her voice down. "Carson, as a doctor you know with cases like this some people die, but some live."

"Aye." He said after a while, looking anywhere but her face. "I've said to Kimberley to see Doctor Heightmeyer, it might help her some."

Elizabeth nodded and ended the meeting, but before he left she said; "I'm advising you to do the same."

* * *

Kimberley sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, trying to ignore the black hole in her stomach. Every time she thought about something, it reminded her of something that reminded her she was going to, going to, going to die.

Kate Heightmeyer sat with a pad of paper and a pen, waiting for her to begin speaking.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Heightmeyer asked, unsure she heard properly.

"Ever since I got here I've been a bitch, all because I don't believe your approach is correct, but who would listen to me, I haven't even finished University yet." Kimberley smiled softly to her, laying her cheek on her knees, then sighed softly. "I'll see you later."

"Kimberley wait!" She called but sat back down after the door hissed behind her.

After her epiphany Kimberley had went around the whole expedition, apologising for her behaviour, sharing jokes and making general amends with people she was mad with on the off, those who she annoyed with her being her.

Next on her list was to take her data pad to Elizabeth and hand it over, but that was stopped when she saw Rodney sister beamed down from the Deadalus, ready to work on the Bridge.

* * *

"But you can't!" Kimberley tried again, despite Carson trying to calm her down, noting it wasn't good for her blood pressure or brain. "DON'T YOU GET IT?! The thing it does is bad! It won't work! We'll lose a ZPM over it!"

"And who are you exactly?" Rodney's sister, Jeannie, asked, her face screwed with the question.

"I'm the girl who has the tumour caused by the visions that have all came true." Kimberley snapped, then sighed. "Sorry, that was uncalled for, you didn't know. But opening the Bridge will create a bad lost of energy on the other side, which will send someone over here, and to send him back we need to use the ZPM."

"But we can't just stop all the work we've been doing!" She retorted. "We are this close to-"

"Save it Jeannie, she doesn't understand science, even as basic as you put it." Rodney interrupted, eye vivid. "We are going through with this, and if you try and stop us, I'll let Carson here patch you up."

"Rodney!" Kimberley exclaimed; hurt.

"What Robertson, think I'm still going to be nice to you?" He scoffed, stepping closer to whisper. "You broke my heart, and you think I'll be okay not even twelve hours later?"

With that, he gestured for his team to follow, none of them looking at her, not ever Zelenka.

Rushing after the man, she grabbed his hand. "Please, Zelenka, don't let him do this!"

The mans eyes flashed and he stared at her before turning away.

'Why won't anyone listen?'

* * *

Looking up from the letter she was writing for the kids in case something happened in time to notice the power flickering she froze, pen over the words 'keep each other safe' and dropped it, running to where she knew the Bridge was being created.

* * *

Rodney sat with his head on his knees in a circular tube, waiting for the lights to die down. His leather jacket sat snugly on his, moving as with his body as he slowly stood up, his freshly pressed trousers creasing as he moved.

Standing tall, he looked around the room, eyes loosing their shine as he saw Jeannie standing next to a consol checking the power readouts. His eyes brightened as he saw himself standing beside Jeannie, the other ones eyes wide before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Hey a welcome party! Back home all I had was- Kimberley!" The other Rodney yelled in surprise as she came barrelling into the room.

"Oh man! I told you not to do it!" Kimberley groaned, stepping in between them and the new comer. "Why does no one listen to me?"

McKay sat up, then noticed she was in the room, and then grinned.

"I'm sorry, did someone say something?" McKay asked, looking around smugly.

Kimberley groaned again, turned around and began banging her head against the wall. "Why. Me. What. Did. I. Ever. Do. To. You?"

Rod walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around. But she was still moving her head and it connected with his chest. Hard.

"Sorry! Man I can't do nothing right can I? Are you okay?" She asked as she grabbed hold of him.

Rod nodded and looked at her. "Is your name Kimberley by any chance?"

She nodded and was about to open her mouth when he put a finger on it.

'Later' he mouthed and walked over to a fuming McKay and his smiling sister.

* * *

"Amazing. This place is just like home! Well except for a few things." "Which are...?" "We'll there's John for a start, less stuck up in this world. Teylas the same but Ronon's completely different! I mean he TALKS here!" "And...?" "And what?" "What about Robertson?" "Oh, you mean Kimberley, she's different all right, I mean, she's well…" "She's what?"

Rod looked around the area that was a deserted corridor near the main med bays before nodded towards the empty and deserted looking balcony. McKay nodded and both men walked towards it, stepping out to the fresh air and taking in the silence of the time.

"When Kimberley first came to our world she was a shy but loud, caring person. Started to have visions a few weeks into coming here once the Deadalus made its first run." "The what?" "Oh never mind, but tell me, before I continue, are you and she, together?"

Something flashed in McKay's eyes as he answered venomously. "No."

Kimberley walked around the balconies watching the sunset. As soon as it dipped lower, she would walk around a bit more and smile at the lovely colours.

"McKay if I tell you something with you listens and keeps it to your self?" "Yeah, yeah, go ahead!" "A few weeks ago Kimberley and I got together and, well, as she put it, she had a bun in the oven." "A what?!"

Kimberley stopped when she heard Rod and McKay talking. 'The other me got WHAT?'

"And what does that mean?" "She was pregnant." "Who's the father, wait -- was? Past tense?"

"I was the father, and now you can't tell anyone this, not ever Beckett." "Okay, fine, what?" "A week ago she received a major vision, one about the Genii, but once she start to tell us about it she started bleeding from everywhere. Her eyes at first, th-then her nose, mouth, ears, finger nails, toe nails, old cuts and scars reopened and then her abdomen."

"No!" Rodney and Kimberley gasped, their hands flying to their mouths and stomachs respectively.

"She slipped into a coma again, right at the same time this brigade began to from she lost the baby, and has been slipping away slowly." Rodney stopped and all three wiped their eyes. "That's why I came, hopefully once this negative energy has that she'll wake up."

"Won't the be distraught though? She lost her baby, and if your Kimberley is like my Kimberley then she'd rather die than loose and child." McKay said softly. "Have you spoken to Kimberley here yet?"

"No, not yet, but we are going to. Just need to find the right time."

Kimberley walked backwards a bit and then began humming a time that suddenly came into her head.

Even god can't change the past  
No matter how many tears I've cried  
Yes, I thought this dream would last  
Who am I to question why, who am I

They tried to break  
They tried to steal you heart  
If they ever take you  
Just remember who you are  
They try to hate you  
Just like some love bazaar  
It's a sign of weakness  
To be afraid of what you are

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked and both of them spun round.

"I'll leave you to it." McKay said as he turned around and left, but not before he patted Rod on the back. "Sorry about, you know…"

"What was that about?" Kimberley asked and watched as he slowly walked away.

"Erm, nothing, Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

"This is Lela." Kimberley smiled. "And Jasmine and Rufo. What are they like in your world?"

"Pretty much the same except Lela isn't well; she didn't make it past the first Wraith invasion here." Rod winced and stood staring at the baby.

The two of them had spent the better part of the day together and every time they walked, they got closer together.

"Hey who is the me in your world dating? I kinda guess that since everyone is mainly opposite, I'd be more adventures and have some one?" Kimberley innocently asked.

"Promise me you won't run off or anything?" Rod asked before he answered.

"Yup." She smiled and they walked back to her quarters. "But first, why do I have the feeling Morgan's gonna help?"

It took Rod only a second to remember Kimberley's favourite drink and quickly responded. "Because it'll spice up your life. (1) Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Once they arrived at Kimberley's room - and made sure the kids were away - drink were poured, as well as secrets.

"You were with me."

"Were we…happy?"

"Yeah. Yeah we were, more so after--"

"What? What happened?"

"You, she, erm, my Kimberley got pregnant. We were so happy but…"

"She lost it."

Kimberley sat in silence.

"Are you okay?" Rod asked and she jumped, her drink soaking his shirt.

"Sorry!" She cried and rushed over to a bundle of clothes and picked them up. "Put these on they'll fit, it must be affecting my balance."

"What must be?" "My, my tumour."

"Oh Kim's." He whispered and pulled her for a hug.

"Hey, how did you know the clothes would fit?" "They've been here since the last time me and McKay slept here." "Oh."

Figuring shed already seen his body he shrugged off his jacket, then took off his short, and stopped at her intake of breathe.

"Kimberley?" "Where did you get those?"

She pointed to the various faint but fresh marks on his back and abs.

"Oh, these. Some are from fighting, Carson, my own clumsiness, and Kimberley."

"I did that?" She asked losing complete control and ran her fingers over the scars gently.

"No not, ah, you, but the other you. My you." He answered and was suddenly over come with sadness. "You had a vision about me, didn't you?"

She nodded and bit her lower lip.

'Stop doing that!' He thought, eyes trained to her lips. "Well?"

"In it you and I were, erm, kissing."

Rod eyebrows shot above his hairline and he nearly chocked. "Say what?"

"Yeah it's daft." She whispered and slowly retracted her fingers.

They looked at each other and Kimberley stood back a bit from him.

"What exactly happened in your vision, tell me, please."

Kimberley placed his jacket on the drawers before turning to him. They talked for a few seconds before they closed their eyes and kissed, falling to the bed.

A tear fell from his right eye and he gasped when she stretched slightly and kissed it where it stopped, near his mouth.

He opened his eyes to see Kimberley looking at him, eyes glistening.

"You know I have to go back." "I know, we use the ZPM to help close the Bridge." "But this can't happen." "I've seen it in my vision, they always come true." "Tell me something."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Are you doing this because I looked like your McKay, you feel sorry for me, you want the vision to come true or you just want to?"

She responded by closing the gap between then both and throwing his jacket over the drawers.

Kimberley bit his lip and in his surprise he lost, his footing and they tumbled into the bed. Rod broke the kiss and looked at her.

"This is going to be hard. When ever I see you I think of my Kim." "And I'll be thinking of McKay, so we're even, you dream of the woman you can no longer hold and I'll dream of the man I can't have."

Rod nodded and dropped his head down but pulled it back.

"What?" Kimberley growled and looked up at him.

"I don't have any, erm…" He began.

"Top drawer." She cut him off and them they got down to business.

* * *

There are those days where you did not want to get out of bed, and today was one of those days.

Rod stared at Kimberley and smiled to himself as she snuggled closer to his body heat.

Blinking sleepily, he lay his head back down on the pillow and sighed happily.

It might not be his Kimberley, and he may be doing more harm than good, but damn it felt good to be with the woman he loved.

Drifting back to sleep he felt her move the duvet up higher and then lay her head on his chest, sighing contently.

* * *

Kimberley woke with a start, feeing something warm beside her.

"What the…?" She whispered to herself and moved her head to see a slightly snoring Rod beside her.

Glancing at the clock beside her bed Kimberley nearly jumped out of her skin.

'Damn its eleven o'clock. Well it's was nice when it lasted. How to wake him?' Kimberley thought then leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hmm. Good morning to you too." Rod smiled, cracking an eye open he put and arm around her, pulling her up to him.

"Hey what times is your meeting with Elizabeth at?"

"Twelve, why?"

"It's eleven." She deadpanned.

"Hmm. That's good." He replied and closed his eyes, then snapped them back open. "What?"

"We have an hour to get you to Doctor Weir's office." Kimberley explained and turned on her tummy and laid her head on the pillow to look at him.

"And what can we do with that hour?" He grinned at her.

They leaned into each other and began kissing when her door was suddenly knocked.

"Kimberley are you in there?" McKay asked from the other side of the door.

"Can we ignore him?" "He'll just get John to let Atlantis open the door soon."

"Kimberley? Look I- I need to talk to you!"

Said girl growled and looked at the door before hollering. "Give me a minute."

Rolling over the top of Rod, she fell of the bed and landed next to her drawer. Grabbing a pair of underpants and a long nighty, she shoved them on and looked back at Rod.

"Not that you wouldn't be a nice surprise but I don't think it would be good if they had heart attacks. Can you fit under the bed? It's either that or the closet." Kimberley whispered to him and grinned when he swaggered over to the closet full Monty.

Quickly Kimberley grabbed up the clothes from the floor and threw them at him. "At least put the boxers on!"

Looking around the room, she checked for anything out of place.

"Kimberley!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" she grinned and opened the door to see McKay, John, Ronon, Teyla and Elizabeth standing there.

"Sorry I was up late that night talking with Rod, just woke up." Kimberley smiled.

"Have you seen him? No one has since I left you two yesterday." McKay stated and brushed past her and checked the bathroom and balcony.

'Come right in why don't you.' "He left here about three I think." Kimberley scratched her head then sighed. "Sorry I can't help."

"You're lying." Ronon declared, watching her closely. "His sent is all over this room, your bed and you."

'THINK OF SOMETHING!!' Kimberley screamed to herself. "Last night he broke down, and, well, I let him crash and we both slept on the bed but he left really early this morning."

"Still doesn't explain his sent on you." McKay questioned. "Oh God tell me you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Everyone - including Kimberley - asked.

Shaking his head McKay suddenly dropped to the floor checking under her bed.

"Are you sure there isn't anywhere we haven't checked?" John asked as he walked over to the closet. "I still don't get why you thought we stayed here last night."

"HE WHAT?"

"Kimberley you are glowing." Teyla commented, watching her closely.

"Say what?" She replied and looked at her skin.

"I see it too." Elizabeth admitted and both females walked towards the younger one.

"C'mon McKay he's obviously not here." Sheppard commented and the doctor turned to look at him.

McKay had thrown open the closet.

"John why don't you, Rodney and Ronon make another city wide sweep and I'll have a work with Kimberley." Elizabeth commented.

McKay slammed the doors of the closet shut before storming off with John and Ronon.

Kimberley glanced at them before sighing. "Okay, what's up?"

"We do not need to know many details." Teyla began once Elizabeth nodded. "But perhaps you would like to join our poker game this evening?"

Grinning and nodding Kimberley agreed before stopping short. "What do you mean details?"

"One you are simply glowing with happiness." Elizabeth stated and the two turned to walk away. "And the empty condom packets are on the floor."

* * *

After a meeting where Elizabeth and Teyla cast the two of them suspicious glances and McKay glared at them, Rod helped McKay and Jeannie decide to stop the Bridge project and disable it after sending Rod back home.

Only to save their universe of course. Not out of the fact he kept correcting Teyla about her Althosian, commanding Sheppard more than usual, hovering around Ronon like a fly with dead meet, or the glances that he kept steeling glances with Kimberley every few minutes - she was still around since when she was with him she was smiling, and boy did they want that girl happy or Heightmeyer would have a fit.

Oh and there universe might blow up too.

* * *

Once the ZPM was hooked up - along with a _lot_ of mumbo jumbo that Kimberley did not understand nor want to - Rod was saying his good byes.

With everyone watching, she had to settle for a kiss on the forehead and a deep hug, holding onto each other for support before some one coughed.

"Remember--" "Keep it open until we thinks he's gone but don't deplete the Zed PM, I know."

McKay rolled his eyes and glared at the way his counterpart was standing so close next to Kimberley.

"McKay." said man turned around to see his counterpart walking to him.

"What?" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"Do me a favour? Give this to Kimberley after I leave." Rod replied and passed him a heavy letter. "And tell Carson she has a data pad filled with more visions and the effects that's been happening in her room, probably in a box or under the bed. She's been keeping them secret, doesn't want us to worry."

"Us you mean, as in, not you." McKay commented, then shook his head. "Data pad - in her room because she's keeping secrets. Okay, got it. Go."

Rod nodded, walked over to Kimberley before giving in and kissing her, dipping her back and deepening the kiss.

Everyone stared at what was happening and looked away once they stopped.

"I'll miss you." "Good luck on the other side."

Rod nodded to her and walked to the chamber where Kimberley looked away, only to see a few dozen people watching her. Looking away she saw a diagram of how far Rod had gone, and how the ZPM was doing.

…35 percent…

…25 percent…

…15 percent…

"C'mon, c'mon." she muttered, eyes glancing to Rodney who had his hand hovering over he button, but Rod wasn't back yet. 'KEEP YOUR HAND OFF THAT BUTTON!'

Kimberley's powers must have grown, or it was a wicked sense of self-preservation as he kept his hand over the button until he pressed it, leaving he ZPM seriously depleted.

"There's only four percent in the Zed PM." He muttered eyes glassy. "We've just depleted it."

* * *

In another universe Rod stood up from the power chamber circle and looked around the room, eyes widening as he saw Kimberley standing - STANDING! - next to Carson and Zelenka, his sister beside him and Caldwell, Sheppard and Ronon behind them - all wearing suspicious frowns that he had returned.

"Kimberley." He whispered and hugged her before kissing her.

"Whoa Nelly, what out bub, no more of that for nine months." She smiled, throwing her arms around him.

"But I thought you wanted to start a family right away?" Rod frowned, unsure of how to take it.

"I do, but." She tried to be mysterious but gave up. "I only lost one of them."

"One of what?" "I was having twins."

THUNK!

"Hey Carson, where's that gurney?"

* * *

(1) Morgan's Spiced Kimberleys favourite drink.


	20. XX

Warnings: None.**  
Spoilers: **None.**  
Timeline:** During Series 2. (Again AU!)  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I'm not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Liana-Wolfe, musik-luvr, Pink Lightsaber and Cillyme!  
**Other: **Trying something different - tell me what you think!**  
Updates:** Next update will be on Sunday!  
**Chapter:** 20/25

* * *

_I said it once,  
I'll say it again;  
Huh?  
_Unknown

* * *

SPOT REPORTs' - ATMX776VXG 

Reporting Officer: Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.  
**Commanding Officer:** Doctor Elizabeth Weir. 

Team members: Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Weapons Specialist Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Lieutenant Aiden Ford, Doctor Rodney McKay.  
**Additional Members:** Doctor Carson Beckett

Summary of mission: Travel to MX776-VXG and gather Intel about the Wraith and/or ancients/weapons/trading partners. Departing time 0800 hours, 12/01/2008. Returning time 14/01/2008.  
**Report on mission:** After arriving on the planet, Doctor Rodney McKay (scientist) injured himself by tripping over the DHD. The natives of MX776VXG, known locally as Aluncia (Al-in-ch-ah), approached us with offerings of food and rest until Doctor McKay was better. 

Teyla Emmagan (native and contact specialist) assured us of the safety of the inhabitants and we followed through with their welcome ritual that consisted of eating some fruit, belching and sharing jokes.

Memory become hazy until lost completely until coming back through the gate holding a quarter full Zero Point Module (ZPM).

After a vigorous check up with Doctor Keller, who took command due to Doctor Carson Beckets inability to do so, was found free of various nasty is that this place has.

Memory loss was due to a pheromone and hormone inducing and controlling device that controlled the male members of the team. Emmagan was the only one not affected, as she was, a she.

During the night, after receiving the ZPM as a welcome gift to those who came through the Ancestral Gate, Emmagan preceded to drag us through the gate.

Notes: Suggest all female team return. Shorted check up times too. More chocolate. 

SECURED and CLASSIFIED TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL.

* * *

SPOT REPORT - ATMX776VXG

Reporting Officer: Weapons Specialist Ronon Dex.  
**Commanding Officer:** Doctor Elizabeth Weir. 

Team members: Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Weapons Specialist Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Lieutenant Aiden Ford, Doctor Rodney McKay.  
**Additional Members:** Doctor Carson Beckett

Summary of mission: Travel to MX776-VXG and gather Intel about the Wraith and/or ancients/weapons/trading partners. Departing time 0800 hours, 12/01/2008. Returning time 14/01/2008.  
**Report on mission:** Went to the planet. McKay tripped himself up. 

Took a sweep of the surrounding area and noted several armed guards at various points.

Members' native to the planet had the gate surrounded due to bad experience but once they found out we came from Atlantis they relaxed and held a banquet in our honour.

After being supplied with food and lodgings the memory becomes blurred before nothing is recollected except coming too in the Atlantis infirmary a day later.

Notes: Bigger guns. 

SECURED and CLASSIFIED TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL.

* * *

SPOT REPORT - ATMX776VXG

Reporting Officer: Lieutenant Aiden Ford.  
**Commanding Officer:** Doctor Elizabeth Weir. 

Team members: Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Weapons Specialist Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Lieutenant Aiden Ford, Doctor Rodney McKay.  
**Additional Members:** Doctor Carson Beckett

Summary of mission: Travel to MX776-VXG and gather Intel about the Wraith and/or ancients/weapons/trading partners. Departing time 0800 hours, 12/01/2008. Returning time 14/01/2008.  
**Report on mission:** Once arriving at the planet Weapons Specialist Ronon Dex completed a left sweep, I did the right, Teyla Emmagan the frontal, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard the back and Doctor Rodney McKay (after checking for a broken ankle) completed a search for life signals. 

A group of armed natives of the plan arrived and escorted us to their meeting hall.

Once inside we were introduced to the High Priestess Priscilla, late teens, very attractive, dressed conservatively.

Once Teyla Emmagan assured us of the safety of the people and their offerings, we ate and slept.

My next memory is waking in the infirmary.

Notes: Better Intel. 

SECURED and CLASSIFIED TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL.

* * *

SPOT REPORT - ATMX776VXG

Reporting Officer: Doctor (Meredith) Rodney McKay  
**Commanding Officer:** Doctor Elizabeth Weir. 

Team members: Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Weapons Specialist Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Lieutenant Aiden Ford, Doctor Rodney McKay.  
**Additional Members:** Doctor Carson Beckett 

**Summary of mission:** Travel to MX776-VXG and gather Intel about the Wraith and/or ancients/weapons/trading partners. Departing time 0800 hours, 12/01/2008. Returning time 14/01/2008.  
**Report on mission:** After stepping through the gate Dex was in my way and I bumped into him before falling gracefully to the ground.

Did a sweep of the area, found several life signs but no one listen until it was too late.

After being brought to their leaders' home, we were forced food and drink until we collapsed.

Next memory was of waking up with Doctor Keller poking and prodding us.

Notes: Smarter team mates, preferably ones with less Kirk-ness. 

SECURED and CLASSIFIED TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL.

* * *

SPOT REPORT - ATMX776VXG

Reporting Officer: Teyla Emmagan.  
**Commanding Officer**: Doctor Elizabeth Weir. 

Team members: Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Weapons Specialist Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Lieutenant Aiden Ford, Doctor Rodney McKay.  
**Additional Members**: Doctor Carson Beckett

Summary of mission: Travel to MX776-VXG and gather Intel about the Wraith and/or ancients/weapons/trading partners. Departing time 0800 hours, 12/01/2008. Returning time 14/01/2008.  
**Report on mission**: Once we arrived on the planet Doctor Rodney McKay (Rodney) injured himself by tripping over an object. After proper medical aid was given, we spread out as we searched for civilisation, which was confirmed moments before we were surrounded by the inhabitants of Aluncia (Al-in-ch-ah). 

They took our weapons before allowing us entry into their city that is situated in an underground facility with a cave like opening at a water fall.

The High Priestess Pricilla opened the welcome ceremony by offering us the first taste of this years harvest after blessing it with a device handed down through her ancestors, given to them by the Ancients.

At this point Lt. Ford asked if they left them anything else, which the High Priestess answered yes before bestowing onto Colonel Sheppard a quarterly functional ZPM. (Zero Point Module).

The entire team celebrated until they (all male members) began feeling woozy. Several females, lead by the High Priestess, led them to individual tents and they were not seen again until the next morning, when they appeared euphoric.

Once they became unresponsive to my self I incapacitated them (tied them up) before going to the Stargate and requesting back up.

Once Doctor Carson Becket arrived we made our way, with several marines holding back to act as a surprise distraction tactic, to the base cave before running several blood tests which determined that the High Priestess had drugged their food by using the ancients device.

Once High Priestess Pricilla found out I had gained back up she tried the same tactics, but when the men failed to fall for her charms, we were captured.

Using what little resources we had available we freed ourselves before rushing back to the gate with very unreflecting team members.

When we arrived at Atlantis the rest of the team were placed in quarantine but reverted to their normal selves after twelve hours away from the planet.

The ZPM was tested before placed inside the chamber, replacing the almost depleted one, which is being kept in reserve.

Notes: It seems as though all the males who accompanied the Search and Rescue team were married, haven found their soul mates, which may have negated the affects of the Ancient device. It is unclear as to why Doctor Becket was unaffected, it could be because of his ATA gene. 

SECURED and CLASSIFIED TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL.

* * *

"How does someone fall 'gracefully' to the ground?" Elizabeth shook her head before looking back at the team. "I'm sorry guys, you will all need to re do your reports, Teyla - your was fine."

Teyla nodded her head before leaving, allowing the boys to mumble as she left.


	21. XXI

Warnings: Character death.**  
Spoilers: **Sunday.**  
Timeline:** During Series 2. (Again AU!)  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I am not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing ifiwalkthesun, Liana-Wolfe, musik-luvr, Aly the Spy and Cillyme!  
**Other: **I make people faint a lot don't I.**  
Updates:** Next update will be on Monday.  
**Chapter:** 21/25

* * *

_I'm a bloody doctor  
Not a fighter pilot  
_Doctor Carson Beckett.

* * *

_The pervious Tuesday: _

Team one - consisting of Teyla, John, Rodney, Ronon and Ford - sat staring at the gate as the wormhole established.

"Be back soon 'mom'." John quipped before heading out with his team, finally complete after several months of hardships.

On the other side of the gate, he stood to the side, checking for any signs on recent travel or culling. Ford came next, with Teyla behind him, Ronon next and Rodney bringing up the rear - then falling onto his after turning sharply and walking into the DHD.

"OW, Ow, Ow!" The Canadian grumbled, one hand on his ass the other on his ankle.

"Suck it up McKay." Ronon growled and hauled him up.

"Hey QUIT man handling me you, you - TARZAN!" Rodney huffed indignantly.

Ronon frowned at the unusual word, not familiar with the name. After noting Johns frown, he made a gesture to Rodney who squeaked before ducking behind Teyla.

"How 'bout we get this show on the road folk? Get to the what is it? Cave? Before dark." John asked, flipping his shades down and looking around.

The group spread out and Rodney wiped out his life-reading machine and counted the bleeps. But before he could say anything, they were knocked unconscious by a heavy force.

* * *

Ronon woke up first, lying still to hear any conversation around him. Hearing none he peaked an eye open then tested his legs then arms. Finding them free he sat up quickly and looked for exits and any weapons, or things that could be turned into weapons.

Teyla awoke next, a small groan coming from her lips. 'Second time this week.'

She nodded to Ronon who nudged John with his foot, the military man shot up and mumbled something about apple pie deliriously before snapping out of it. Looking around he sighed and kicked Rodney awake, the scientist muttering darkly.

Ford woke up seconds later, acting in the same manner as Ronon before sitting up and walking around the tent they were in, looking for any loose or weak spots.

After a few tense minutes of waiting the tent they were in opened up to reveal a female figure wearing a dark purple dress that clung to her curves, her hair wild and huge behind her. Around her neck, she wore a small round symbol that looked like a chevron placement, which accented her high cheekbones and dark hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Hello." She welcomed dramatically, sweeping into the room, curtseying deeply.

The men all bowed first John, followed by Ford then Rodney then finally Ronon. Teyla looked to the woman and nodded her head.

"I am the High Priestess Pricilla, welcome to Aluncia." Pricilla smiled and beckoned them forward. "And you are?"

"I'm John Sheppard; this is Rodney McKay, Aiden Ford and Ronon Dex." John replied and kissed her hand. Teyla made a noise and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and that's Teyla."

Teyla frowned at his reference to them all, finding it a bit strange before listening into what the woman was saying.

"…I invite you all to our Welcome Ceremony." She finished and beckoned them forward with a flourish. "I am so terribly sorry about how you arrived here, it is just, our dealings with visitors through the portal have not been as healthy as we would have liked."

The men all nodded - even Ronon - which added to Teylas questioning.

Once they arrived in the middle of the cave where a large fire was burning away, the men were dragged, although not unwillingly, to a section where a large gaggle of females wearing barely there outfits served them refreshments.

Teyla made to follow but was stopped by a few other females and one of the older males gestured her to follow him.

"Are your men usually like this?" The old man, Erik, asked, his gray hair swaying in the wind as they walked around windy paths.

"No, they are usually more…reserved." Teyla disagreed then looked wistfully back at the group.

"Here." The man gestured and handed her a large animal fur backpack.

Looking inside it, she gasped to see a ZPM glowing softly. "I-I cannot accept this!"

"Of course you can my girl. It's a reason you came here is it not?" Erik continued. "Now quickly we must get in contact with your world to get some help for your team mates. Once they have been with Pricilla for a certain time they will not be the same, un till they achieve the cure."

'Achieve?' Teyla thought, slightly raising her eyebrow.

They walked through the cave into the dense forest before arriving at the gate. Then Erik bowed to her. "This is where I take my leave."

Teyla followed him in her line of sight before a flash was seen and he disappeared. Shaking her head, she quickly dialled the address of Atlantis before requesting back up from Doctor Carson and his medical team.

* * *

Back with Pricilla, she sashayed in front of Rodney knowing him to be the weakest (to her powers) of the group.

Sitting on his knees, she flips her hair to one side, hitting Ford who just smiled and breathed in her scent, grinning insanely.

"So…" She purred, twirling his hair in her hands. "Where do you boys come from?"

"Earth." Rodney sighed, leaning into her touch.

Pricilla raised an eyebrow. "Does this Earth have much worth?"

"Depends on what you deem worth." Rodney answered. "There are minerals, weapons, gold, silver, machinery, people…"

He trailed off as an image of Kimberley and Katie came to his mind. Something probed him, knocking into his insanely large brain, wanting in.

Sensing he was about to brake from her control Pricilla touched the pendant on her chain and smiled as she felt the familiar buzz enter her mind and the next day became a blur, even for her.

* * *

In short, Teyla returned, got blood samples from each of them men before having Doctor Beckett analyse them, finding elevated levels of pheromones and hormones. In the dead of the night, the group tackled their members before dragging them through the gate where they promptly collapsed.

After being away from the ancient (they suspected) device the men returned to normal.

* * *

Kimberley stared at Carson in shock. 

"No way!" She grinned. "Wait, why was McKay less resistant? And did you have a run in with her?"

"Aye, but I think the cure thing the Erik man was talking about was a connection with someone. Rodney has few, less than the other members of the team, those connections being myself, the team, Katie Brown--" He paused at her wince. "And you too."

She shook her head. "So, when's the op doc?"

"It _was_ supposed to be tomorrow, but it's our day off, remember? Mandatory, as in you have to do?" Carson gave her a side look. "That means no sending anyone birthday cards or presents unless going to a party, no organising things and relaxing."

As he stressed the word, Kimberley got a familiar feeling that she hadn't had in a while. "Carson…" She whispered and her eyes rolled back, body shaking as her vision came to her.

"His organs gonna blow: GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Oh God, Carson's in there himself with him!"

Kimberley evaded John after kicking her guard in the genitals, not wanting to cause him pain but wanting to see Carson.

As she turned the corner, she saw Carson hand the box to a man in a fire hazard suit, and noted that he saw her.

"CARSON!" She screamed, terror filling her. "RUN!"

"Kimberley what are you--" He stopped, using the last ounce of his strength knock her into a different corridor as the fireball gathered speed behind him.

"CARSON! CARSON!"

"CARSON!" She sat up, screaming, holding his name for what seemed like forever.

Still screaming, she hugged onto what was in front of her - Carson - and started shaking.

"Oh Kimberley, what happened?" He whispered and began patting the side of her head before stopping, his face full of worry as blood came from her ears. "NURSE!"

* * *

The only good thing to come out of the whole 'Rod Episode' Rodney smirked to himself, was to show people he wasn't _that_ bad. Oh and the data pad that held visions that Kimberley hadn't told them about.

Rodney frowned at that. Sure most of the visions were ones about the Deadalus coming with stuff, and when they would return from different missions, but what worried him the most (from a non caring way of course) was the fact she kept the side affects from Carson.

Bloody nose, ears, eyes, aching bones, fiery pins and needles, disorientation, memory loss, loss of mobility, speechless, migraines, thoughts of depression and suicide - God the list went on. This made Rodney think.

Why did she not want to get rid of the tumour? Sure, there was a 30 percent chance she could die, but with the precision of the Asgard and ancient technology, plus Carson behind the wheels (so to speak) nothing could go wrong.

Rodney shook his head, reading over everything - until he came to one about him and Katie Brown having lunch the next day, 'this could get interesting'.

* * *

Around three in the morning, during Sunday, Rodney glared at two of the newest (and stupidest) recruits from Earth.

"Just what the HELL do you think you were doing?"

"We weren't'--"

"There! My point exactly! You just went all preschool - oh look, shiny! Must press! No matter what the consequences!"

"But we go the device off in three seconds!"

"And those precious three seconds could have been all that was needed to, oh I dunno, SEND A SIGNAL TO THE WRAITH! BLOW US UP!"

Carson interrupted Rodney before he blew a gasket. "Now that's enough Rodney, they didny know any better."

"Right, sorry." He looked sheepish. "Look just, erm, just take tomorrow off."

The female of the two scoffed. 'That's generous' "We are off Doctor McKay, it's the mandatory rest day, remember?"

"Oh right." Rodney muttered, and then paled as Carson dismissed the two lackeys and mimed a fishing rod reeling something in.

* * *

Carson - in all his fishing glory - walked around the base looking slightly dejected.

No one wanted to go fishing.

Fishing!

The great spot of kings! Out of everyone he asked (Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Ford, John, Elizabeth, Zelenka, Simmons, Lorne, hell even Caldwell!) they had all said no.

With a sigh, he sat down in the mess hall.

Kimberley, who had been tailing the Scottish doctor, nodded to Len - who she let in on her plan (to get him to take her fishing), a little - and both, began to walk, talking loudly.

"Man, wish I had a day off like you Kim's." Len sighed dramatically, plopping into a seat the next table from Carson.

"At least you have SOME THING to do, I'll just be stuck here, worried about tomorrow." Kimberley stated, sitting beside her friend. "I think at this point I'd take the first thing offered to me."

Carson had picked up on what they were saying - as well as half the male members in the mess hall - and rushed over to the table, only to be piped at the post by a long queue.

The queue quickly demised as Kimberley spluttered out things like "against my religion," "I'd rather not," "no way in the seven hells," "I'm really bad at that," "I'm doing zilch with you" and even "I'd rather die on the table tomorrow."

Lastly, it was his turn. "Kimberley, do you want to go fishing in the main land?"

The entire expedition leaned into hear her answer and Kimberley pretended to think about it before shrugging and saying yes.

* * *

After getting, Kimberley sorted out and acquiring a puddle jumper - using Kimberleys many connections - they were hovering above Atlantis when Carson let Kimberley at the controls.

'Here goes' she thought and disabled the communications. Glancing at Carson who was humming to himself Kimberley sighed; phase tow complete. Only three more - get there, come back after the thing goes off and pray not too many people are killed.

A sick feeling in her stomach caused her to gasp and tears to fall but she shook Carson off, blaming it on women's trouble.

"You're not due for a few days, and ah know yer emotional but that's a bit much. " He shook his head and made her pause the jumper, getting her to lie on one of the seats so he could pock and prod her stomach, hoping it wasn't something serious; like her appendix.

Really she was feeling like a murderer, leaving those who scientist to die when she could have said something about it, stopping this whole thing - but she was that far gone now, would it make a difference? Would Carson get back in time? How long did that have?

Once Carson was satisfied, they arrived at the fishing spot and relaxed for a good four hours, catching various things, until another puddle jumper came into view.

It landed next to theirs, with John, Ronon and Rodney stepping out, each pissed.

"Who the HELL turned your communications off?" John demanded, face red. "We have a situation and can't get a hold of our CMO."

"Off duty." Kimberley cut in, putting her hands behind her back, feeling around.

"Carson, we need you back at base, something exploded, so far one dead but about a dozen injured and there's no telling what else could go wrong." Rodney stated all ready walking towards the puddle jumper.

'Now or never girl' "Stop." She ordered and the four males found themselves facing Kimberley with two zat guns in her hand. "No ones going any where."

"Kimberley?" Carson asked, lifting his hands. "Do you know what's going on?"

Kimberley bit her lip and shrugged.

No one moved until Johns earpiece came to life. "It was an organ. The scientist who died had her spleen explode. There was a tumour in it that became explosive, according to Zelenka."

The word tumour scared Kimberley, and she paled, realising how bad this looked. "Carson I-"

"Did you have anything to do with this?" He asked, trying to calm her down, noting her eyes becoming watery and her breathing short. At her shake of her head (negative), he asked another question. "Did you receive a vision?"

A strangled sound came from her as she chocked back a sob. Slowly she nodded yes and the tears fell.

"Why did you tell us?" Rodney demanded.

"Like I wanted to admit that Carson was going to- going to-" she broke off again, blinking repeatedly. "No. I won't let it happen."

"Let what happen?" Carson asked, stepping closer.

Her lip trembled and she shook her head. "I can't-I can't--"

Ronon made to got for her bust she cocked the zat, the power building. "Back off! BACK UP! Away from the jumpers!"

Slowly the team went to the side, opposite the jumpers. 'I can't let Carson die.'

"What?" four heads snapped to hers, and her eyes widened.

"I die? And you didn't think of telling me?" Carson demanded the shock evident on his face.

"But you won't die! Cuz your not there to take out the organ!" She smiled though her tears.

"Kimberley, all your visions come true." Rodney deadpanned. "Everyone has. All the situations. Its- its going to happen."

"Well, I vote we stay here till the guy goes boom and I know that the good doctor here isn't playing hero." She snapped, watching them wearingly before lowering the guns a little.

Ronon took his chance and flew for her, eyes widening, shock evident when she shot her, her own outcry showing that she was shocked herself.

She dropped the zat and John did a roll-tuck for it, standing and aiming for her. Both watched each other, keeping their eyes connected, circling each other.

Using his sharp reflexes John shot Kimberley, ignoring her look of terror as he did so.

* * *

Once back at the main land John wait for Kimberley to wake up before interrogating her.

When she groaned away, Ronon growled. She just tested their friendship - didn't look too good for her.

"Wha-Where am I? What happened?" She asked, sitting up. "DAMN IT WHERE'S CARSON!"

"In the surgery room." Sheppard stated, before he nodded to the guard who let him in, keeping the door open. "We got here just in the nick of time; he's taking the organ out just now."

Kimberley sunk to the floor before rocking back wards and forwards, muttering 'no, no, no, no' over and over gain, trying to distance herself from reality.

"He's going to die!" She cried. "Stop him!"

"If you told us before, we could have avoided this." Sheppard replied.

"Sure, with hindsight." She muttered before looking away.

"He's got the organ out." He said after his radio cracked to life.

Kimberley took him surprise by running him over, kicking the guard in his most sensitive and using the transporters to get her to the area closest to where Carson would be.

Don't let it come true! Please! She cried to everyone up stairs and down. 

Turning the corridor she paused as she saw Carson running at top speed towards her, the organ in a box behind a pair of doors where, she assumed, would cause no real structural damage if it went off.

"CARSON!" She screamed, terror filling her. "RUN!"

"Kimberley what are you--"

Her smile turned to a look of terror as she felt heat turn up and felt something akin to a sonic boom go off and the door was blown to smithereens, pieces of shrapnel and flames catching up with Carson, who noted Kimberley at the last second as he was going to duck in an alcove, and he swerved to the left, pushing her out the way as a large section of the door embed itself in his body, back and head.

Kimberley watched helplessly as the flames shot past her and swallowed Carson up completely burning his body.

"CARSON!" She screamed and went to move forward but Ronon grabbed her. "CARSON!"

"CARSON! NO!" Kelly screamed again, struggling with Ronon, "Let me go! Carson! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"CARSON!"


	22. XXII

Warnings: Character death.**  
Spoilers: **Sunday.**  
Timeline:** During Series 2. (Again AU!)  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I am not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Liana-Wolfe, musik-luvr and Cillyme!  
**Other: **PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! And there are explanations! 3 more to go!!**  
Updates:** Next update will be on Tuesday Night.  
**Chapter:** 22/25

* * *

_No one really stays dead in Sci-Fi_  
UnKnown

* * *

Try as she might Kimberley could not stop the tears from falling; soaking the jumper she had on, a small sob escaping her as new tears fell. 

Carson

Carson

Carson

But there was no more Carson. Doctor Carson Beckett, her best friend on Atlantis, in both this universe and dimension, was dead.

Her lips wobbled and a strangled noise escaped her, and the guard shift exchanged looks.

It was all her fault! If she had _told them_ instead of waiting, the thing that _they_ did, that made them different from her - she tried to help, but her intervention may have been what caused him to die.

She buried her head into her knees and took a deep breathe, trying to stop the tears.

It was all a blur, after the raging inferno swept past her as Ronon and John caught up with her, Kimberley stared at the charred clothes and piles of ash that was left Carson Becket, before shaking her head, not believing it.

They dragged her to a cell before Ford told her she was a prisoner, was being charged with the murder of Carson Beckett, as well as the obstruction of justice.

'If only I told them.' Kimberley thought bitterly, a frown on her face. 'Car-ca-He might still be alive. God it's all my fault.'

"Give me a chance." She whispered to the ceiling, as if there was someone there. "Please, give me a chance to set things right."

* * *

John and Rodney watched from the main area as Kimberley muttered something to the screen, both silent, wishing the day's events could have been played over again.

* * *

Something made Kimberley wake in the night and she stifled a gasp.

There, in front of her, was Loki.

As in the Asguard Loki, who experiment on anything and everything.

Shit, summed it up nicely.

"I would advice you to keep your thoughts to yourself." Loki whispered to her. "Although it may be better, as the guard may wonder who you were talking too."

Confusion swam in her eyes as she watched him move his hands-- "You're in my mind, like, only I can see you!"

Thor blinked once, then again. "No."

Kimberley got confused again. Not a hard feat, especially after the last day-- 'No, don't think about that.'

"Actually, it is imperative that you do." Loki interrupted her inner musings. "Think of the moment as Doctor Becket pushed you away."

"I don'--" She stopped at the, glare?, coming from the Asguard.

Her smile turned to a look of terror as she felt heat turn up and felt something akin to a sonic boom go off and the door was blown to smithereens, pieces of shrapnel and flames catching up with Carson, who noted Kimberley at the last second as he was going to duck in an alcove, and he swerved to the left, pushing her out the way as a large section of the door embed itself in his body, back and head.

Kimberley watched helplessly as the flames shot past her and swallowed Carson up completely burning his body.

"Now, think of a moment where you where demolecularised." The Asguard asked.

"Erm, do the transporters count?" Kimberley asked, and the guard became suspicious.

"Smith to Dex, Kimberley's talking to herself about transporters." Lt Smith tapped his head device then was given his second favourite comment - shoot to incapacitate.

Back with Kimberley and Loki, the Asguard seemed deep in concentration before nodding. "It will suffice. I am only doing this as I have caused you more pain that was suspected to a lower being."

"What are you?" Kimberley started but stopped, she was in the transporters two levels from where Carson was dealing with the organ patient.

"Fan out, she just appeared-- IN TWO PLACES?!" Rodney groaned.

'Two places? I must be in the past!' Kimberley thought as set off running in the direction of the medical room, just in time as Carson finished putting the organ in the box.

"CARSON!" She screamed before telling the man to go. "John just told me to take this to the other side of the city where less structural damage will be, you go that way."

As she pointed to the direction she knew her other self would be coming in a few minutes.

"Kimberley, what are you doing?" He demanded, looking at the box she held in her hands.

"No time to explain, just GO! I'll-I'll be okay." She smiled softly.

"Wait, those aren't the clothes you were in yesterday, what is going on?" He demanded, hand on his hips.

"LOOK!" She yelled. "You don't have time for this!"

"YOU mean US!" He retorted.

"Carson, listen to me, please. I am going to the left, your going to the right. I swear on my laptop and memories that I will meet you in the hallway." She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from frowning at the slight lie. "And remember, I'm doing this for you. I love you."

"I love you too Kimberley, you know that." The doctor nodded, before looking at the box and asking "Why?"

"As Buffy would say; Death is my gift." Kimberley stated cryptically. 'Look, who ever is dealing with this, please leave my memories of this, and what happens next, with my, erm, the Kimberley who will be here after I go?'

Carson took to the right and Kimberley ran with all her might to the left, trying not to be spotted by the marines as they searched for her.

"SHE'S ON THE EAST BALCONY!" Rodney screamed in her ear. "And--Ronon your right behind her!"

Kimberley spun around to see no one near her and looked at the box in time to feel the boom, the heat, and a slight pain before her nerve endings were severed and her body was consumed by the flames, heat and chemicals in the air.

The city seemed to weep at the loss of life, a brief shower descended over the city, dousing the flames, and a gentle breeze swept away the ashes as Fords team burst through the doors, surprised to see nothing.

* * *

Kimberley saw Carson running towards her and she grabbed him inside the alcove she was in; whispering she was sorry, so sorry.

"How did you get here so quickly?" He asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"What?" She asked, again confused.

Suddenly she gripped her head as images of the last (next?) twelve hours shot through her, leaving her scared, scared and emotionally drained, screaming until her throat was raw and she fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

Once again, Kimberley found herself sitting in the infirmary. 'I should have a private room.'

"You do, don't you ever wonder why this place is always full of flowers?" Ford grinned as he walked in and sat beside her, Teyla behind him, John and Ronon blocking the exit.

"Heh, hi guys, erm, what do I owe the eep!" She 'eeped' when Ronon set his glare on her.

"How did you do it?" Rodney asked as he stepped inside.

Kimberley blinked owlishly. "Do what?"

"How did you transport yourself from one part of the city to another?" Teyla asked, placing a calming hand on the young girls shoulder.

"I-I-I want Carson and Elizabeth in here." Kimberley thought of quickly.

After a few minutes, the two were in the already small room. Kimberley took a deep breathe. "I know who sent me here."

"SEE!" Rodney interrupted. "I knew it! She IS a spy!"

"Actually it has to do with little grey men." She snapped at him then sighed before rubbing her temple. "Damn migraine."

"Is it the tumour?" Teyla asked looking around to Carson worriedly. "Should we leave--"

"Naa!" Kimberley cut her off and laid a hand on Teylas before smiling gently. "Just a McKay level three migraines."

"I know what you mean." John and Ford agreed, smiling at Rodney's indignant 'HEY' from the other side.

"You were saying?" John then restarted at Elizabeth's glare.

"This might sound weird, but hold on. Last night I was sitting in my cell and fell asleep. When I woke up there was Loki - one of the Asgard - talking with me, saying things like when was the last time I saw Carson, when was I last demo-dema-demoleculaisted…" she paused trying to find the right word.

"Demolecularised." Everyone else shot out.

"Right, and then I was two floor from Carson, heard Rodney screeching in my ear that there was tow of us, and how I got to the alcove is a mystery to my by the way. I ended up standing with Carson arguing over the organ--"

"Yeah, then you said you loved me and that 'death was your gift'." Carson interrupted, quite out of character too. "Big Buffy fan?"

"As fascinating as this ping pong play by play, what happened then?" Rodney snapped, ignoring a feeling in his pit.

"I took the organ, ran to the balcony and it exploded." Kimberley finished and shivered.

"But…" Ronon trailed off shaking his head. "I give up, this place is too weird."

"I think I was time travelling." She blurted out and Ronon spun round, looking into her eyes.

Then he shrugged. "Guess I can believe that. Oh and Kimberley?"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking better with her large smile.

"You've go two weeks of training with me. Physical." He growled. 'Shoot me will you.'

Kimberley opened her mouth to retort that she was doing it so save Carson when they were all caught up in a beam - and transported to a ship.

* * *

Once they arrived, everyone except Kimberley, Elizabeth and Carson snapped into action. Rodney grabbed his gun from his side pocket, Teyla scanned the room arms ready to fight, Ronon held tow of his guns set to kill at chest height as he stood skill, scanning the room and John pointed his P-90 at the computer consol where Jack O'Neill in all his salt and peppery goodness walked out beside Thor and Loki.

"Nice at know you like me kid, but I'm old enough to be our dad." He grinned.

"Projecting again?" She asked and shook her head.

"She has developed far." Loki said to Thor, interrupting the playful exchange. "Are you sure that we cannot keep her?"

Thor shook his head once. "No, we must place her where she belongs."

"Excuse me, not to be rude since you're talking about me, but when you mean where I belong, do you mean Atlantis, or back in Glasgow?" Kimberley asked, stepping closer to the two. "I don't know weather to hug you or hurt you."

"This is entirely up to you." Thor replied and Jack's eye twitched.

"Whatdoyamean, up to her? She's a civilian in the wrong place!" He fought as he pace the floor.

"Hey, wait; can someone explain how she got here?" John asked.

"I can." Loki nodded then spilled the beans. "In this time line several events happened that meant the destruction of our world in order to protect our secrets. With granted permission I set about scouring the many dimensions in order to find a being that would not be missed, and would help us with the problem."

With the short explanation, Kimberley found herself flying for Loki. "Whatdoyamean 'not missed'?!"

"Loki simply meant someone that could go missing for a period of time then return with no repercussions." Thor tried.

"Wait, which dimension, universe and I in?" Kimberley asked.

"You are in your own universe, in your own dimension."

"Ya mean I could have been home MONTHS AGO!"

Her blood pressure went through the roof and she felt her head spinning but ignored it.

"You would not have been able to leave, not until you were finished being the catalyst." Loki dismissed.

"Catalyst to what?" Elizabeth asked.

"You have three youngsters with you, Lela, Jasmine and Rufo?" Thor asked, and then continued at their nods. "They are the next step in Asgard evolution. Through them we are able to create the first of many sets of procreating bodies that are crude at the beginning but will eventually be shaped into the way we once where."

"So this--" Kimberley pointed to her head then outside the ship. "Was to save you guys?"

"Yes."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY!"

The Asgard looked at her as if she was a fool. "Oh, you didn't think I would do it and or remember."

"What do you mean remember?" Ford asked, feeling a little left out.

Thor blinked. "Once her assignment was complete the Kimberley from this world was to reawaken in her own world, the memories fading after a short period of time. The same way her memories were fading in this world until she fell into a coma, waking up effectively in the original time."

Everyone who did not under stand the little guy (so everyone except himself and Loki) blinked.

Thor sighed before starting again.

"Once we found out that the inhabitants where Lela, Rufo and Jasmine lived would not have stayed with out a powerful mother figure free from danger until the grew attached, be smart enough to figure out a few of our prank devices created beside the Ancient ones and return the lost son and keep the foreign saviour from dieing, we devised a plan to get her into this dimension some months in the past, where this world had been a television programme.

Once here and after she had established relations with everyone on base to help the connection process we began changing one small thing, which lead to everything happening, much like a domino piece.

But now that the Lost One has returned, the Running Warrior, Foreign Saviour and three Heralds are safe it is now time for Kimberley to choose where she will be going."

* * *

In Atlantis, everyone looked up as they heard an explicit steam of words, crossing from English to Gaelic, Scottish, French, Japanese and eventually Althosian before stopping.

Jasmine lowered her hands from Lela's ears and Rufo dropped his from hers as she sighed. "Someone got mom mad again."

* * *

After decking Loki and Thor Kimberley grabbed her head. "Before I pass out, what's going to happen now?"

"You have four choices; die on the operating table and possibly return to your world or die, have the tumour removed with an increase chance in death to stay here, keep the tumour next to your inner ear and stay here whilst still having the visions of future events or agree to go home." Thor explained as he held an ice pack to his head. "Bu I must advice you, once you choose one there is no going back, what ever you choose will have a great affect on those you will leave behind, as well as the ones you will be joining."

The answer shocked Kimberley.

"Give her a few hours to think it over." Carson asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"Well reconvening in Atlantis at sixteen hundred, okay?" O'Neill asked, before Thor sent them back home, where Kimberley immediately fell asleep.


	23. XXIII

Warnings: Character death.**  
Spoilers: **End of Series 2.**  
Timeline:** During Series 2. (Again AU!)  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I am not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Liana-Wolfe, musik-luvr and Cillyme!  
**Other: **Wow, I never thought I would get this far! An update just now, 1 on Thursday morning my time then hopefully one Thursday night/Friday before 2 AM. Happy Train is Medial department. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS! Remember, two chapters to go!**  
Updates:** See Above.  
**Chapter:** 23/25

* * *

_Generator London:  
Hangover Included.  
_Generator Postcard

* * *

_Sitting on her bed, in her own room, Kimberley grinned, happy._

_Carson wasn't dead._

_Ronon wasn't mad at her any more._

_She had kept the tumour in, only getting a little removed so that there was less danger of the surgery messing with her inner ear, effectively ruining her balance, hearing, smell, taste, depth perception, speech and so on._

_John and Elizabeth were slowly beginning to trust her again, although both had been seen around her workstation 'by accident'. Once was understandable._

_Three times was allowed._

_Three hundred and seven times was taking the biscuit!_

_Ford and Teyla had both taken to asking her (repeatedly) if she was okay, had she had any visions, did she need anything. 'Want your dipper changed?' Okay the last one wasn't true, but they were still freaking._

_Rodney was the only one she hadn't seen, which was getting on her nerves._

_When Kimberley thought about it; if she was a true fan girl she wouldn't be stupid enough to give him up, but the romantic in her knew that Rodney and Katie Brown deserved each other, Katie brought him out of his shell, made him more of a human than Kimberley ever could._

_If she was going to stay there, she had plenty to pick from anyway._

_Carson, Ford, Ronon, Lorne, Zelenka, a few of the guys from the main land…_

_Well; Carson was out - Cadman's looks would kill a girl at 100 paces with the look of intent in her eyes. Ronon was in no 'mood' or frame of mind for a relationship, but he and Len had been sending more and more time together as the weather got warmed, letting them know they were into February, the month of love._

_Which was why she was inside on February 13th, Friday to be exact? The next day was valentines day and after getting all the preparations done for the party, arranging for everyone to ask everyone out (again - she still didn't get why the regulations were lax on Atlantis but not on Earth; it would make so much more - easier.) and even helped Teyla pick out an outfit, made cars with the kids and set up a mail delivery system to alert everyone that it was Valentines day, and give everyone a card._

_With would be one more than she would be receiving._

_Kimberley shook her head as she heard a soft knock on the door, smiled and letting the person in. "Jasmine!"_

_"Mommy!" the little girl cried in happiness and flew (not literally!) to her, adopted, mother, hugging the life out of her._

_Rufo stood at the door holding Lela, a soft smile on his face._

_"C'mere." She beckoned and he walked over to her and she grabbed them into a hug and smiled, everything was coming together.

* * *

__EVERYTHING WAS FALLING APART!_

_Okay, not literally, but somehow she was sent a card, except it didn't say who from, and every time she walked into a room - or out of one - there was another one._

_So nothing was falling apart, but her nerves were shot - who was playing this cruel trick on her?_

_Kimberley and Heightmeyer had made up, and there was no one else that would have held a grudge, so she set it down to either a) a prank or b) glitch in the system._

_"Oh Chuck…"

* * *

__"I'm sorry Kim's, but there not glitch, maybe you were supposed to get them?" Chuck apologised, keeping her eye contact._

_"Can you play back the cameras outside my room please?" She asked, and frowned when he shook his head. "Why not?"_

_"You're whole floors down for maintenance. A Wraith and Replicator could be carrying out a song from Les Miserable's and we'd never notice." Chuck grinned._

_"Oh. I'll see you later." Kimberley stated then walked out the room, but not before catching a snipped of his next conversation._

_"So the whole floors down?" "Yeah, why would I live to her? With her connections, I'd be having cold showers till my great grand kids have kids, and its Kim's. You just don't want her mad - she's too nice to be mad."

* * *

__After being dragged by Elizabeth Weir, thrown into a room with an Althosian dressmaker - and told off for loosing so much weight (no that she could have helped it!) - And had a dress made, altered and her hair done in a matter of an hour._

_She was then tossed in front of a giggling Teyla who (while holding a suspicious looking plastic cup) alternated between talking to her, sipping the drink and doing her make up._

_While that was going on her closet was raided and the simplest pair of shoes were brought out, as well as jewellery to match the complete outfit._

_Now she was standing behind the large red self-repairing paper mashie heart that the couples were being introduced through._

_'This is ridiculous!' She thought, tapping her toe. 'I'm the organiser! And I'm by myself!'_

_"Hello Kimberley." Laura Cadman greeted as she walked beside Lorne, arms entwined, smiling to another._

_"Hey Cadman-- Hey where's Carson?" She replied quickly._

_"Oh, we broke up the other week. He thinks my job is too dangerous and I fell that he doesn't understand me." Cadman answered flippantly. "Plus he likes this other girl."_

_'Oh.' Kimberley mouthed and waved the off as they entered._

_"And now, we have the organiser of this great event, one who we hold near and dear - who isn't part of the 'Happy Train' team - and is still waiting to be struck by cupid!" The announcer, Staff Sergeant Colin Andrews, a strong tall man with dark skin, black hair and pearly white teeth, announced as she walked into the room to gasps._

_As she stepped through the heart glitter showered over her, from her toes covered in her favourite pair of black pointed four inch killer heels with a small double rose on one side, to her size 12 dark blue to the floor dress (she was a 20 when she first fell from the van all those months ago) with no sleeves and a hip hugging corset to accent her features, accessorised with a swirling cape of the same material, a clear diamond bracelet on her left wrist and a white diamond, one inch thick chocker on her neck with matching stud earrings, which were hidden underneath the mass of her long brown and blonde highlighted hair that had been curled so instead of reaching her mid back it stopped just under her shoulder blades._

_Her make-up followed he nude shading, with colours to match her skin tone and little mascara to open up her eyes, and a light pink lip-gloss to accent her lips._

_Kimberley was brought back with a thump as Colin began talking. "Now Kimberley, to the right of the stage we have gathered those who were smart enough to send you those Valentines cards today. After passing all of the tests set by Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay and John Sheppard, instead of the forty seven we only have three very lucky contestants!"_

_Elizabeth appeared on the stage, wearing a halter neck deep green dress with a plunging neckline and a shower of sparkles on the front, a pair of low chunky heels on her feet, her hair in the usual style, holding a microphone. "We have used some of the things found here to change their voices so you can't tell who's who."_

_She paused and grabbed Kimberley for a hug before continuing only for her. "And please don't be offended, we just fell that, you've helped so many of us in more ways than just the visions and keeping our spirits up that, we thought we could help you."_

_Kimberley nodded and smiled as he was lead up the stairs and made to sit on a love seat. A deep pink screen separated three males who had the same build. 'Must be using a machine there too, not wanting to sway my option.'_

_"Okay, contestants; which would be the ideal date in the evening." John began, joining the stage on the other side of Kimberley. "Love the dress."_

_She smiled thanks and listened to their responses:_

_One: American accent: "Bowling, nice meal and then the pictures."  
__Two: English accent: "Movie and then a nice meal."  
__Three: Australian accent: "a picnic act our favourite place followed by a midnight stroll."_

_'Awws' came from the crown and Kimberley nodded, waiting for the next question._

_Ronon joined her this time, giving her a hug before glaring at the guys. "If you could turn into an appliance, what would it be? Who makes up these questions?"_

_"Cosmos." Kimberley quickly rattled off, earning her some raised eyebrows._

_One: "Laptop."  
__Two: "Toaster."  
__Three: "Fridge."_

_"Okay, question three." Rodney spoke as he walked up the stage towards the contestants. "Would you ever tell me - as in Kimberley - what to do in a situation where you know you were right?"_

_One: "It would depend, if ya'll had a vision, then we'd have to compromise, but if it was just gut but not something you knew one hundred percent I'd talk you out of it."  
__Two: "Discuss the pros and cons of each answered before picking one."  
__Three: "Let you win."_

_"Question number four: Where would you see us in ten years?" Teyla asked as she stepped up the stairs wearing the outfit Kimberley had given her for Christmas. "I knew you would suit your hair down!"_

_One: "Hopefully still here with a few minis on the way."  
__Two: "Back on Earth where we would be starting a medium sized family."  
__Three: "On our anniversary date."_

_"Okay Kimberley it's up to you!" Elizabeth giggled, giggled, passing the microphone to her. "Select your date for this evening."_

_"Uh, number one?" She guessed, still not sure this was reality, it was pretty weird._

_"Alright! COME ON DOWN NUMBER ONE!" Andrews yelled and applause was heard as Carson Beckett, wearing a full tuxedo kilt ensemble walked out, grinning like mad.

* * *

__Once they danced a few dances, drunk a few drinks and eaten a few, erm, edibles, Carson led Kimberley to one of the unused balconies where the stood side by side._

_"About this--" Carson began, pointing back. "Its not that ah don't like ye hen, I do, it's just, it was either me, Kavanaugh or that Graeme fellow fae the first party."_

_Kimberley felt slightly dejected as he admitted it but nodded. "I know, it's kinda like, never mind, You ARE my best mate, it would be weird. But you do know that Lizzie and that are going to murder ya."_

_"I know. But since I'm about to meet m untimely demise - again, will Anastacia steal a kiss from the frog?" Carson grinned and waggled his eyebrows._

_"Might as well, I've already seen the equipment." She quipped, glancing downwards then back up._

_There eyes fluttered close as they pressed their lips together, spring apart seconds later. "Okay, yuck, that was like kissing my bro."_

_"Thanks sis." He joked. Then leaned to each other before going back inside, unknowing what was going to happen.

* * *

Inside Kimberley's arms were above her head as rave music - courtesy of DJ Ford - pumped around her. Body moving fastly, she jumped around, body grinding with a few females before moving onto the males, enjoying herself and having fun, until a familiar feeling fell._

_Clutching her head, everyone thought she playing up until the music started getting lower and her screams louder._

* * *

Samantha Carter was holding onto a small child that looked remarkably like Carson Beckett before announcing. "He's your son."

"What?" the doctor exclaimed. "How?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Kimberley grinned and beckoned the bow over. "I'd be asking 'who'. Heya darlin, my names Kimberley, but you can call me Auntie Kimbo!"

"Sorry to break this love fest up but there's a group of seven teen wraith hive ships heading this way - they just stopped out of hyper space and will be here any minute!" Chuck warned as explosions began rocking the city.

* * *

A much younger looking Rodney McKay sat pacing the halls. He had been up all night trying to figure out how to deal with the Genii, Wraith AND Replicators. All at once!

"Why not sick 'em on each other?" Kimberley shrugged her shoulders as she sat on a bench, waiting for him to calm down enough to go and eat.

"Yeah like that would work." He snapped, and then stopped. "Although crazier plans have…"

"Rodney? RODNEY! DAMN IT MCKAY I WAS KIDDING!" She shouted as he raced to the labs. "And here I was just trying to get some lemon chicken."

* * *

Kimberley watched the video surveillance of Doctor Elizabeth Weir being thrown through the air as a red beam crashed through Atlantis' defence shield as it closed, showing the Skelton crew with shards of glass.

* * *

The Wraith queen held her hand to Fords face as he, John, Ronon and Rodney kneeled in front of her.

"Your resistance is strong." She purred, trying to get him to brake down. "But I have broken stronger than you!"

"Yeah well, that's what my mom used to say; stubborn as a mule." He joked and was rewarded with a slap to the face, his head and body flying to the ground at odd angles, a sickening crack and thud following the body hitting the floor.

* * *

Blackness, why couldn't she see?

Where was everyone? Why can't I hear? Is-is someone holding my hand?

* * *

Carson held Kimberley's hand as Keller took charge of her; he was too emotionally attached to the patient.

"I-I'm sorry Carson. There's nothing we can do." She bit her lip. "She isn't responding to anything. When the tumour erupted at the party, it meshed in her brain, completely destroying her inner ear. She won't wake up. The hand devices don't work, the ancient machines won't work, even the Asguard cloning technology won't help because they can't get into her subconscious!"

The Scot looked at Keller, then to Kelly lying on the bed. Finally, he nodded before adding, in a broken voice. "Let her rest. She's been throug-through enough. But I--"

Keller nodded and she walked out, giving him some privacy. When she returned minutes later with the first team, Zelenka and Samantha Carter (the new leader of the expedition.) they found him connected with an ancient device, searching through her mind much like the Replicators.

* * *

It was black. Black as far as the eye could see. Or not.

"Kimberley?" Carson shouted, wanting to speak with her. "Can you hear me?"

Kimberley wanted to scream; 'yes I'm here! Please help me!' but the visions had been the last. The tumour erupted and she knew, just knew that it was finally her time to go.

"If you can here me, please wake up." He cried. "God, it's been months. Please hen, wake up. Their going to, to--I gave them permission, to turn off the machines. Its not- not humane."

Tears fell both in the real world and inside Kimberley's mind. She couldn't see them, but she could fell them, feel the sorrow in his soul the anguish in the air.

"Its time to let her go Carson." Zelenka probed and gently eased him out of her mind.

'I'm alive!'

"Okay." Carson nodded, eyes hooded, hiding the pain.

Keller called the time and began turning off the machines, removing the IVs, feeding tube, wired and tubes connected to her bladder and so on before faulting at the respiratory one.

Carson took over and gently slid it out as she turned off the machine, listening to her laboured breathes become shallower

And shallower

Before rasping

And stopping.


	24. XXIV

Warnings: Sadness.**  
Spoilers: **Beginning of series 3.**  
Timeline:** During Series 3. (Again AU!)  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I am not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Liana-Wolfe, musik-luvr and Cillyme!  
**Other: **PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! And there are explanations! 1 more to go!!**  
Updates:** Next update will be later tonight.  
**Chapter:** 24/25

* * *

Promise me you'll always remember:  
You're braver than you believe,  
and stronger than you seem,  
and smarter than you think.  
A. A. Milne

* * *

Doctor Carson Becket shot up, ignoring the coldness of the room as his baby monitor came to life, letting him hear Kimberley's screams of terror. 

After grabbing a pair of boxers and trousers he ran to Kimberley's room, glad the city allowed him entrance. Stopping beside her bed, he grabbed her arms and began trying to wake her up.

Gasping Kimberley shot awake, terror in her eyes but not screaming anymore - something snapped in her mind, letting her know it was a vision of what would happen.

"Kimberley, hen, are you okay? Does yer head hurt?" Carson asked, pilling question after question, checking her heart beat and pulse before moving onto her eyes.

"I-I'm fine, just a ni-nightmare." she stammered, nodding to him. "Go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

He nodded, stood and turned to walk away but paused. Looking over his shoulder he asked; "have you made up your mind yet?"

Carson sighed as she shook her head negatively.

* * *

_"You have 24 hours to decide. If you do not choose then the first reality that was to happen." _

"Which means, what?"

"Lt Ford will be dead, along with Doctor Beckett, Ronon will not have joined the team as quickly which will have lead to less successful missions and Teylas people will go missing."

* * *

"Okay." Kimberley thought to herself as she stood in one of the less used meeting rooms. In front of her were several white boards, three colours of pens and a wiper. "Red for bad idea, blue for good reason and black for outcome." 

Under the white boards, she had written various things.

"If I die on the operating table, it means I'll be leaving everyone behind but have a chance to go back home. No, its not even some thing I'd consider, ugh, and give there person whose operating the guilt of having me die? So a bad idea. Leave the tumour there - No. My last vision showed me what was going to happen." She shuddered and her entire body shook. "Go home."

As she paused over the white board, she shook her head.

HOW HARD WAS THIS! She shouldn't be worried about this! She should be worrying about end of year exams, cute guys who she messed up with, not whether or not she was going to go traversing across the galaxy on an off chance that she wouldn't die.

Kimberley shook her head once again then blinked as the room filled with light and she was whisked off some place.

* * *

"General Carter?" one of the technicians called from his station. "Kimberley just disappeared." 'Again.'

Samantha turned a full 180, looked at him and the screen before sighing, reaching for her com link.

"Sheppard, its Sam. Seems that the Bunny's escaped. Again." She frowned. "I want a tracker on that girl!"

* * *

Where am I? Kimberley thought, her mind tripping over the grassy hills, blue skies and generally normal looking world around her.

"You're no where." Rod explained, appearing next to her wearing his usual leather jacket and smug smile. "But you are also somewhere."

"Oh God you ascended!" Kimberley shrieked and rushed to hug him, stopping as a figure ran to him to keep him safe. "Who the--"

"This one is the last of the drops, but the purest of them all." Rod grinned, knowing he was pissing her off.

Kimberley actually growled at that one. "Knock it off or I'll know your block off; What's the what?"

"I am known as the Chosen One, he who will guide the Mother of all to her next destination." The small boy, who looked no more than six years old stated and caught her gaze before holding it. "Where has your stone been cast?"

"I'm leaning towards your head in a minute!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest before plopping down to the ground, the two male following her.

"Okay, this has been fun but we need to get you back soon." Rod broke off and nodded to the boy. "This is James Carson Aiden McKay. Jimca for short. He is, was, Kimberley's son."

A flash of pain went through his eyes at that.

"Just listen to what I have to say, okay?"

Rod continued at her nod.

"The Asguard showed up a few years after the Bridge incident, claiming that Kimberley had been sent back in time to fix things, that Kimberley being you, and my one was merely a by product in the many dimensions and alternates that are jumping around. In order for Kimberley to stay alive, she had to have the operation to remove her cancerous lung and cervical cancer."

He broke. Tears fell freely and Jimca jumped in.

"Mother didn't pull through, but we soon had a new recruit through the gate. James, her brother." Jimca explained. "We began digging and found that it was simply a time line crossing, no dimension jumping, which meant that we could have eventually gotten her back, but we didn't plan for that."

Kimberley nodded, showing she understood. "And what has that got to do with me? I mean I get it, obviously, but huh?"

"The apple does not fall far from the tree." Rod explained as he came out of his stupor. "it's the same in your dimension we've gathered. Kimberley, please. Go home. Take the Asguard offer. You'll remember, find them again and-- and at least some of us will be happy."

"What happened to you guys?" Kimberley asked before she could stop herself.

"Atlantis was destroyed as the time line was fixed, too many things had to be changed, the power was too much and almost everyone was offered ascension, except for, well the bad guys and Mother." Jimca explained and crossed the grass to sit beside her, his small dark blue jeans and white shirt complementing his dark hair and blue eyes. "For the love of all universes Mother, please, _please_, learn from the mistakes of many, to make the corrections of the few."

* * *

"And she's back." Someone yelled as Kimberley appeared once again in the room, although in a meditative sitting.

* * *

Kimberley had sat soundlessly through the next few hours filled with meetings, discussions, meals, tests and when she found herself some free time she began implementing her plan.

The first part was easy.

Once she hacked into the computer systems she set it up that on everyone's birthday - for as long as they remained on Atlantis, either alive or MIA presumed KIA (but not confirmed) - so that they would receive a card. As well as a Christmas (or what ever they had celebrated under their Religion part) and a valentines card or rose or box of chocolates.

Now Kimberley sat facing staring at the most formidable opponent she could ever meet - a pen and lots of paper.

Slowly she began writing letters, first to Rufo _("Look after your sisters when I'm gone, and keep the anger in check, I don't want to come back just to discipline you mister! And remember; I could never have been more proud of my own flesh and blood than with you. Your special, one of a kind - thank the Gods - and my little boy.")_, then Jasmine _("check out for the star that shines the brightest every night, that will be me. You can talk to me that way if you want, but remember, be in bed by nine, or I will let Uncle Carson give you the flu jabs. Also, please do not forget to hug Rufo every day - that's an order young lady. One hug, please.")_ and then Lela _("by the time you've gotten this you probably wont remember me, but I will always remember you, I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I would rather face a billion Wraiths than leave you all. Darn now I just jinxed the expedition.")_

Then came the letters to Carson _("Get out of that bloody office or I'll make you wish I took you with me! And get a girl for God's sake - you one of the few who doesn't!")_, Radek _("you are more than a friend, more than a brother - you're my laptop fixer! And if my laptop breaks, I'll know, find you, and then we can punish McKay together. Remember, every time you feel down, just watch some Doctor Who - or read the list of 'Ways Kimbo Annoyed Me', that'll make you forget!"), _Teyla _("you have been a true friend, one that I do not deserve - don't argue! Heightmeyer will have a field day if you start! - but thank you any way. And please, get rid of the sexual tension between you and who-know-who, it's annoying the rest of us!")_, Ford _("Keep everyone out of trouble please, and keep of the enzyme mister! You smart enough to not fall for the 'Smurf' thing twice!"), Ronon ("get with her dude, before someone beats you to the punch and we have at throw you in the brig. Plus, once you let the others know what happened on Sedeta you'll fell better. And they'll get the girls at stop ogling ya, unless you like it…?")._ The one for John, Elizabeth and Samantha Carter had been addressed to the both, the same message spread across _("I'm sorry for being a pain. I'm sorry for springing this on you. But most of all I'm sorry we didn't spend more time with each other. But we couldn't have; you guys save the cities above us, the worlds around us and the galaxies surrounding us. Bet it doesn't say that in your job description.")_

Rodney's had been a completely different matter.

_"Dear Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay._

_Hey Rodney, please don't be mad. Consol Carson for me, will ya? And keep an eye on Jasmine, I think she as the ATA gene, strong too._

_I'm just going to get this off my chest okay?_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay.  
I'm sorry we broke up.  
I'm sorry I was scared that I would hurt you. Katie Brown is the woman for you, the one. Let her go and you will be sorry._

_You can keep my laptop, if you want. Just don't mess my music!_

_And can you keep my room the way it is? If-When I come back I don't want to move everything from storage._

_Yeah, I said when. I've got a plan! Stop rolling the eyes._

_But you'll see the plan once I'm back._

_I'm going to end this here; I'm starting to babble again._

_Yours forever_

_Kimberley "Pain in the ass" Robertson."_

Kimberley wiped a tear from her eye and picked up the letters before putting them in the 'Mail to get sent' cubby outside her room. It was going to be an emotional meeting.

* * *

Teyla sat by Ronon, who was followed by Ford, John, Rodney, Carson, Caldwell, Zelenka, Thor, Loki, Jack O'Neill and finally Samantha Carter, all watching her intently.

Taking a deep breath she told them her plan. "I want to go home."

"You WHAT?" Carson demanded, jaw slack.

The other members looked at her shocked.

"Why should I chance having this life when I could really have it on the other side? I might not survive this transition and really, a dream is something your subconscious wants to happen, not something it knows can never happen. This does seem like just a fan based fiction that no one should read, but its true, its happening, has happened, and the consequences will be felt through out our lives." She paused to take a breath and smiled to them all. "I'll meet you guys on the other side and even tell them about this, I'll write about it, tell people, make them listen, but most of all guys I won't forget about you. I mean, how can I?"

"There is a chance Kimberley that you will not remember once this is done." the Supreme Commander of the Asguard fleet said to her.

"I'll make myself remember." Kimberley replied, adamant.

"Very well. You make wish to make your good byes; this may take a few moments." Thor replied and both he and Loki left with a flash of white.

"I don't know how much time I have left-" Kimberley cut them off before they could say anything. "Just two things; one - I will always love you guys, no matter what happens. Two, can I have a group hug?"

They held onto each other until a flash or red energy forced them to part as it flew around Kimberley, eventually blinding them as it blinked out, leaving 12 (okay 8) very sad and confused people behind.

* * *

The beeping woke her first, and made her think she was back in the infirmary.

But as she opened her blurry vision to see her mother running around the room before jumping up and down she realised it had worked.

She was home.


	25. XXV

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIMBERLEY ANN AKA ME!!

* * *

Sorry I did it again!

* * *

**Warnings:** Some swearing.**  
Spoilers: **Beginning of series 3.**  
Timeline:** During Series 3. (Again AU!)  
**Rating:** T.  
**Reviews: **I am not looking for any, but thank you for reviewing Liana-Wolfe, musik-luvr and Cillyme!  
**Other: **Here it is, the last chapter.**  
Chapter:** 25/25.

* * *

_In the very long run;  
We're all dead._  
Economist

* * *

Being home wasn't all it was cracked up to be. 

That was something Kimberley learned within her first thirty-six hours. 

After waking from her coma of nine months her joins had been stiff and sore. Taking numerous steaming hot baths helped the joints, but it took her a while to get used to everything again.

The physiatrists wanted to know what she had seen or dreamed during her coma, and she told them.

Which was why she was in the predicament she was in.

After telling them, she told her mother and father, who just chalked it up to liking the character too much. She told her brother, who nodded and told the doc that 'something's up with Kimbo.' Her sister didn't even want to hear it.

"We just got you back and you're going crazy!" Joyce, her sister, yelled, scaring a few sleepy birds near by. "Cant you just be normal for once? And shut up about your bloody dreams!"

"They weren't dreams!" Kimberley denied, pleading with her sister to listen. "They happened! I was there-"

"And you made out with hot guys, saved people and were loved by everyone." Joyce snorted, shaking her head. "Lets get you back inside and checked up, maybe your 'imaginary tumour' is back."

While her sister sniggered evil Kimberley sat on the wheelchair, thinking.

It couldn't have been a dream could it. I mean, everyone liked me, but most people like me here, and there wasn't any disruptions of the time line, like skipping a few days, and that, which is common in dreams, everything flowed, like real life.

This isn't doing me any good. I-I should forget out this.

Therefore, she tried.

* * *

"Doctor, the Ancient coma patient is screaming again." A nurse commented as he ran up to the doctor.

Said doctor turned and sighed. "Give her a light sedative and schedule another meeting with Doctor Heightmeyer."

* * *

Kimberley stared.

Doctor Kate Heightmeyer stared.

Kimberley's family left without a word, letting the two embrace.

"You're alive!" Doctor Heightmeyer gasped, hugging her close. "But, how? No one would tell us anything, just said you left with, erm, Homer."

'Homer?' Kimberley mouthed then it hit her - THEY WERE REAL! "Yeah, I went home with little Bart and Millhouse."

Suddenly Heightmeyer remembered why she was here. "I heard you've been having some nightmares…"

"Yeah, that I've been fighting these blue guys from a TV programme I used to watch, but haven't seen in about a year." Kimberley answered, stifling a giggle.

"Hmm, what's the outcome of these 'nightmares'?" She asked.

* * *

After much talking Doctor Heightmeyer, who had suggested she write down her 'adventures' and 'dreams' in order to tackle them directly.

However, what she forgot to say in her official report to the SGC (and the hospital) was that Kimberley was going to publish them.

Using her fan fiction dot net account Kimberley quickly typed out the events, changing some names and locations before posting it over a period of three months.

Once she had uploaded the latest chapter, she waited ten minutes and noted a flood of flames, with quite a few reviews in the midst.

She sighed before answering all her reviewers and flamers, wanting to explain to everyone that a) this did happened and b) SHE HAD NOT LOST HER MARBLES!

* * *

A knock came of the door as Kimberley checked her emails, noting one from her favourite website.

"…your story has been taken off line and deleted due to threat of national security…" Kimberley mumbled, and jumped when her mom barged in the door. "MOM I'm in the middle of something! What's the what?"

"There are some men to see you." Ann replied, wringing her hands. "What did you do?"

"What? Nothing!" She denied as her mother grabbed her shoulders and led her down the stairs where two men were standing stiffly at the door.

"I'm agent Smith." The one on the left with dark brown hair, a black suit, white shirt, black slacks and sunglasses with a pair of non-committable shoes introduced himself, and then pointed to his college. "And this is my partner, Agent Smith."

"We'll have her back soon mam." The second agent nodded to her mother, who was distracted by the official looking limousine outside her house and the two men that were - obviously - packing.

Kimberley noted as she was escorted to the limo that they were American, all named Agent Smith, and were taking her somewhere classified and secure.

* * *

Fighting sleep Kimberley yawned. They had been driving for several hours, still not reaching their point of direction. After they turned out of her hometown and past the city, Kimberley had gotten lost - as usual - and even more confused.

Muttering under her breathes about kidnapping people and singing I know a song that gets on your nerves, she slouched on the seat, yawning again and reached for the window button.

"I wouldn't do that." Agent Smith 1 chased her, not taking his eyes - she thought - away from staring straight ahead.

Kimberley sighed in agreement, before glaring in defiance and pressing the button, yelping as an electric volt went through her. "Ah, fuck, damn, OW!"

The corner of their mouths twitched as she carried on, waving her finger about, before kicking the door.

After a few minute silences, Kimberley decided to try the door - only to receive the sae results.

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF ELVIS!" She screamed, her hair frizzing slightly. She stood up in the limo, banging her head before crashing back onto the seat. "THAT'S IT!"

The two agents raised the eyebrows at her outburst.

"I. Want. Out." Kimberley all but growled, staring ahead.

Smith 1 shifted a bit closer to Smith 2, and then moved to sit with him, across from Kimberley.

"If I'm not out of this car soon - these gonna be an accident." her lip curled, her eyes drew and she growled. "LET ME OUT THIS GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING CAR!"

With no response, she screamed in rage and flew for the window, intent in jumping out, only to be grabbed at the last second.

Kicking and screaming she yelled something along the lines of 'I Die Free! The Republic shall rise!' before kicking one of then in the family jewels and the other in he kidney before the car came to a halt and she went flying forwards, cracking her head on the floor and losing consciousness. Again.

* * *

'Oh my head.' Kimberley thought as she regained consciousness. She moved her hands to her head and groaned. "Owie."

"Finally. Yo boss, she's up!" a voice from behind her shouts and suddenly a spot light falls on her.

"He-Hello?" She calls out, suddenly intimidated.

"I am Agent smith. This is Agent Smith and Agent Davis." An agent who looked remarkably like the other agent, except Davis who looked like Paul Davis from the Pentagon, introduced them all as three more spot lights came on.

"We are here to tell you to stop this infatuation with project 'Blue book' or 'Stargate' as you call it." Paul Davis continued.

"Oh you would, would you?" Kimberley asked. "Well them, sorry for the bother but, eh, no."

Davis sagged in his seat before sighing. "Look, what ever anyone has told you is superficial and simple over active imagination at watching a programme that is in no way factual."

"Then why did you look to the right." Kimberley stared at him, grinning inside.

"We'll make this simple." the third agent stated, he was a bit bulkier than the rest. "You will stop posting this 'fanfic' of yours on that website and nothing will happen to you. Or your family."

Kimberley gasped. "You can't do that! You're the good guys! No! Your N.I.D, are you, Mister Davis?"

Shock filled Davis before he felt the need to laugh. "No, I have nothing to do with any known or unknown, secret or classified under the United Constitution. Please, Miss Robertson, just forget about what you saw in you coma. It will be the best, and will help your road to recovery."

"Uhhu." She raised an eyebrow. "Now, why would the American Government send the head dude of home land security or summat like that, so little old me, if there was no truth in what I was writing. Even if I was remotely near the truth, you would hold no jurisdiction over here as it is British soil."

"American website."

"British author."

"We have an arrangement to hold you until your old and grey from the British Embassy and her Majesty."

"Good thing I'm Scottish then, I ain't got a queen."

They exchanged barbs for a while before Kimberley snapped. "Look, just let me see O'Neill and I'll forget about it!"

Davis opened his mouth to retort when his cell phone buzzed. After looking at it, he cursed. "Agents Smith, escort Miss Robertson back home. I hope this meeting was as…enlightening for you as it was for me."

* * *

A LONG car drive later, Kimberley sat in her room, on her bed, thinking.

The original document was still on her computer, so she reposted it on the site, then began going through the internet for other ones, before printing three copies of each chapter and sending one to her friend Natasha, one to her best (Earth) friend Alex and after she put it onto several CDs, DVDs, floppy discs, computers and her dads laptop she stood up quickly, calling out a 'see ya' to her parents before catching a few busses, ending up at the Animal Cemetery at the edge of the town.

* * *

Jack O'Neill - or Richard Dean Anderson as he was known outside the SGC - groaned as he, along with Daniel "Michael Shanks" Jackson, Teal'c "Christopher Judge" and George "Don S Davis" Hammond, walked along the slabbed path to the two story semi detached out, knocking on the door.

A young man around twenty years answered and before Jack could get a word in, he hollered. "YO KIMBO! SOME MORE GUYS IN BLUES FOR YA!"

A crash was heard upstairs followed by muttering and a scream of "COMING!"

A tall figure of five foot six ish wearing a pair of black socks, black trousers that stopped at her toes and a red top, with her light brown ad blonde highlighted hair up in a high pony tail walked down the stairs, the blue green eyes trained to the floor as she counted the steps under her, looking up at the second last one - and falling.

"Huh, what- Eh?" She asked, still on the floor, looking at them dazed. "Whoa boy, I'm in trouble."

"You get you are missy." General Hammond stated.

"Hey Kimbo, you be okay?" Her brother asked, putting his jacket on. "I can call work an--"

"Naa, go, I'll be okay. Mums home soon." She agreed and waved him off. "You wanna sit in the living room, dinning room or my room?"

"Lets got for a walk." Jack asked and she nodded before grabbing her jacket, keys and locking the door.

* * *

As they walked along the unused parts of the Burn, everyone was sizing Kimberley up. It was clear she had lost a lot of weight the last few months, her balance was still affected. She was guarded with their questions, tongue like a viper and knew more swear words than Jack did, and that was something.

They came to a stop just before a bridge and Kimberley was the first to talk.

"O'Neill you pain in the aft!" She yelled, punching him in the arm "You could have said _something_."

"Hey! Stop that! National security ring any bells?" He answered and swatted her hands away - after being pummelled by about everything out there, he could handle a pissed off hormonal nineteen year old girl.

"I'm not a girl. I'm a woman." she snapped, and everyone raised heir eyebrows. "Did-did you say that out loud.

"I don't, think so…" Jack trailed off. "Great, just, great."

Notting the sarcastic tone she ignored it.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk to be about, beside the fact I still have some of the powers?"

"Powers?" Daniels head shot up from his studying of the rocks. Seriously, they _were_ rocks. "Which ones?"

"Well, telepathy, visions turned dreams. Erm, I can turn things on and off too." Kimberley listed. "That's why when Mayborne came around earlier I didn't have to worry about his setting any bugs."

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked after their stony silence.

"Miss Robertson, we need to have you checked out--" "NO."

The force of her answer sent several birds from their nests. They all looked at her and their eyes widened. 'Crap she's going to cry!'

I-I'm _sick_ and tied of doctor pocking and prodding me, thinking I'm the next thing in human genetics because I can get the sequence of events right by thinking about them I want to see my _friends_, I want to annoy McKay, play pranks with Len and Teyla, get my butt handed to me by Ronon, have my Czech lessons again, see the city." She paused and a tear fell. "I want to go home."

"Everything I wrote about was real, the friendships, the battles, the troubles, the visions still to come, EVERYTHING! I want to go home!" She ranted. "Send me to Atlantis! They can work it out there, since they know all about it! PLEASEpleasepleaseplease!"

Kimberley's begging eyes almost had Jack on his knees - almost.

"We can't do that." He shook his head. "You're a high profile case, if you go missing, even after talking with representatives of the United States Government Home World security, it would raise too many eyebrows."

"O'Neill." Teal'c interrupted. Kimberley looked up at the Free Jaffa, hoping he would have something profound to say - she wasn't disappointed. "Is there not a position available in the organisation team on Atlantis, as well as the need for a few more representatives for each country?"

"I-" Jack stopped. "Damn, your right."

"So I can go?" Kimberley asked, eyes flying between them all.

"Probably. No promises, okay kid?" Jack groaned and nodded.

* * *

After a long discussing at the Embassy, meetings with Gordon Brown, Her Majesty the Queen, the President and a lot of there people, Jack finally had the news that Kimberley had been waiting for.

"You leave in two weeks."

* * *

After rejecting her University (and several others who just wanted her intelligence coughhighprofilestudentcough) at their university, explaining to her friends that she was going on a cruise ship as a member of the organisation team and that she would write as often as she could, letting her parents know and fitting all her life into four bags, three suit cases and a holdall…

She was ready to go home.

* * *

Spending the next few weeks on the Deadalus was a pain, even after Hemariod - what ever! Kimberley thought - offered the use of the sub light engine thingies to speed up, Kimberley had rejected the answer, wanting to plan her entrance.

All she could come up with was music blasting and a creepy, happy smile on her face. Shaking her head, she then spent the rest of the day in the ships gym, eating in the cafeteria and either looking into the deep emptiness of space into the late of night or going to bed.

So when the announcement that they would be landing in forty minutes got her blood pumping.

* * *

"Colonel, nice to hear from you." Sam grinned, watching as most things were beamed down where they were supposed to. "I received a communiqué from Jack that you had a, and I quote 'pretty nifty special package'?"

"It's good to hear from you so Sam." Caldwell agreed and nodded to the man on his left. "We'll beam it down in about five minutes, could you assemble the first team, Doctors Zelenka and Beckett in the meeting room three?"

'The one with wooden doors?' Sam thought, then replied affirmative.

* * *

C'mon kid, you're finally getting off this ship. Caldwell grinned, and then stopped as he stood at her door. "What's the matter?"

Kimberley turned to him; tears in her eyes, her hair down - the first time since she arrived - obviously worried. Feeling the father in him stir he gathered her in a hug after checking no one was there.

"Look, Kimberley, stop crying or the guys will skin me." He tried to grin but sighed. "Okay, what's up?"

"I-I-I don't know if I can do this! What if I mess up? What if they don't want me?" She asked, braking from him and suddenly spun around to look at the city.

"You've had two weeks to think about that, and now you're worried?" He shook his head. "Just go with our gut."

* * *

"So, what's this special gift?" Rodney asked as he walked into the meeting room, rubbing his hands excitedly. "I hope its more coffee beans!"

Teyla rolled her eyes with a smile. "Perhaps it is a new weapon?"

That got both Ronon and Fords attention. "Weapon? Hope it's big."

"What ever it is, it's being sent in." Chuck commented via their earpieces.

John, Ford, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Sam and Zelenka stared as Caldwell stood in front of something, a HUGE grin on his face. Immediately John and ford snapped to attention, the latter saluting.

"Sheppard, Ford, McKay, Dex, Teyla, Carter, Doctor Zelenka." He nodded to each in turn. "I'd like you to meet Kimberley's replacement--"

"Look we already _told _you, we won't want a replacement for Kimberley!" Rodney snapped.

"I'd better go home then." the figure behind Caldwell sighed as he stepped away.

"Yes, well Kimberley you know you-- KIMBERLEY!" Rodney squeaked, and was first inline to crush- I mean, hug the girl to death. "Have you got skinnier?"

Kimberley rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. "Hey! Ow! Cut it out!"

'Sure thing Rodders.' She thought and watched his eyes widened, then his colour face, fast.

"Quick! Get Carson! The tumours back!" He shouted and grabbed her, ready to take her directly to the infirmary.

"No its not." she denied. "It's just a by product of what ever the Asguard did to me over the last year or so."

"But still we--" "No, we'll leave well enough alone."

Rodney tried to object but gave in.

After everyone was caught up, Kimberley turned to Zelenka. "What, no hug?"

"Kimberley? Is that- is that really you?" He asked, blinking before rubbing his eyes. "Please tell me it is."

"Of course it's me silly! Who else would I be? Clone, dream, Replicator? Haha- oh, sorry." She laughed then winced. "I'm bonafied one hundred percent human. Flaws and all!"

Suddenly he took three large strides and gathered her in a hug, refusing to le her go.

* * *

Carson Beckett ignored his buzzing pager and com-link that were on his bedside table. He had taken a few days off, citing depression, before locking himself in the room - only coming out for food.

Which, according to the clock on the table, it was time for.

As he walked past Kimberley's room, he sighed sadly. Ignoring the empty feeling in his stomach, he begrudgingly walked into the mess hall - only to be assaulted with music, cheer and laughter. "What the?"

"HEY CARSON! CARSON! OVER HERE!" Someone, John, yelled, waving him over.

He shook his head until he saw a flash of someone that looked like Kimberley, and then shrugged it off.

Once he gathered some food, he walked out of the room taking the quickest route possible, ignoring the festivities and happening of the city. He stopped as he walked into someone.

"Sorry I-" He stopped, looked into Kimberley's eyes, then left without a word.

"CARSON!" She yelled, trying to get him to stop.

"Go away, you're not real." He shrugged to her, slamming the door shut, his food forgotten outside as he slid to the floor and held back a sob. 'God ah miss her.'

"Carson! Open this bloody door right now mister!" Kimberley shouted and banged again. "I just want to talk to you."

'Face our fears' - something Kate Heightmeyer once said to him - spun to his mind and he nodded, stood up, and let her in.

"Okay, imaginary Kimberley. Say yer piece then get lost." He snapped.

"Oh no you didn't." Kimberley snapped. "I did NOT just travel for two weeks on that hell hole of a ship to come see you guys, spend months with people thinking I'm insane just to have you. blow. me. OFF! I am REAL! I'm not a figment of your imagination, I'm not fake, I'm not insane and God knows why, but I missed this place."

She paused, looking around the room - it was the same, except there were no pictures of her any more - they had been taken down. Oh boy, now she was mad.

"I missed the city, I missed Rodney and Ronon, Teyla, Aiden, and God even John! We're having a party cuz I'm back you see me a freak? No, not good enough!" Kimberley moaned.

"Yeah, well am no happy about it either! I've just spent the last few months trying tae furget about ya, and here you come, barging in like ye own the place." Carson replied.

"God Carson, out of everyone I missed I misted you the most. I came back for my friend, not to be insulted and ignored!"

"Well maybe I don't want to be your friend!"

"Th-then I'll just go." 'No, stand your ground!' "Wait, you mean after- after everything, we're not friends."

"No."

Kimberley looked hurt before snapping. "Well I'd betted do what I came her to do."

"And what the bloody hell is that?" Carson demanded then gasped as she kissed him.

On the lips.

Okay, not a hallucination.

…

…

YOU NEED AIR PEOPLE!

Slowly they broke apart, Kimberley's hands still on Carson's t-shirt, his around her back and neck.

"If you leave gain - then come back - I'll kill you myself." He declared and hugged her. "God I missed you hen."

"I-I missed you too Carson." She sobbed and he hushed her, rocking her gently as they sunk to the floor.

They looked to each other, ready to kiss, getting closer, and closer…

When the bloody klaxons sounded.

"CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED IN THE GATE ROOM!"

They sighed, stood up and walked towards the gate room via transporters at fast pace, thinking the same thing.

"Bloody stinking interferences."

* * *

Oh

My

Friggen

God.

It's done, complete. I did it. I DID IT! WAHOO!

Thank you to: 1. Aly the Spy 2. Bokormen 3. Cillyme 4. Lady Dark Hope 5. Liana-Wolfe 6. dark-spiritwolf 7. egastin77 8. ifiwalkthesun 9. musik-luvr 10. nug 11. storygirl420 for adding me to their alerts, Liana-Wolfe 2. Pink Lightsaber 3. musik-luvr 4. nug for adding my story to their favourites, and. Cillyme, Liana-Wolfe, Lady Dark Hope, musik-luvr, Aly the Spy, ifiwalkthesun, Pink Lightsaber, hilo, Renavatio, CallmeCath, lakewater, nissa and Rodney McKay for reviewing!

There is some ideas to a sequel, but I'm not too sure, and if anyone wants to take Kimberley and do stuff with her - help your self.

Thank you, and goodbye.


End file.
